Dances and Denial
by findingthewayhome
Summary: "De nile ain't just a river in Eygpt," but what has that got to do with Frank and Nancy finally giving each other a chance?
1. The Announcment

Joe Hardy, son of famous detective Fenton Hardy, and half of the Hardy Brother dynamic duo, let his mouth drop open at his brother's abrupt announcement. The news hit him like a punch in the gut.

"You finally asked _who _to do _what_?!"

Frank looked bemusedly back at Joe, eyebrows quirking upwards with good-natured humor.

"I said," Frank repeated with exaggerated pronunciation, "I finally worked up the courage to ask Nancy to go with me to the Bayport Officer's Banquet."

Joe gaped, his eyes widening larger, if that was possible.

"To the _what?_"

This time Frank laughed outright as he replied. "You know, the party Dad's hosting in honor of the capture of Finch and his men. Golly, I didn't think you'd be surprised, seeing as how you've been insistently teasing me about Nancy since I broke up with Callie and constantly urging me to ask Nancy out!"

"Yeah, but-but…you never- I mean you didn't—I never thought you'd actually _ask_ her!"

Frank's look of amusement faded, as he noticed the look of absolute shock and disbelief on his younger brother's face. Frowning, Frank snapped defensively, in response to Joe's doubtful expression.

"Oh come on Joe, I might be shy, but I know a good thing when I see it. It wasn't _that _hard to ask her out. Anyhow," Frank continued more calmly, "the reason I told you this was because I was wondering if you wanted to join us. Unless, of course, you already invited someone?" The last sentence came out as a question, and Joe shook his head.

"Um-yeah, I mean, no, I don't have a date and yes, I'll come. Dad's expecting us to and it _is _held in our honor, so I kinda have to go, dateless or not." Joe muttered distractedly.

"Well, remember, the banquet is this evening at 7:00 so make sure you're ready for it. I'll be leaving to pick up Nancy at 7:45 and you can ride along if you like." Frank offered.

"Oh, yeah that'd be good I guess."

Smiling, Frank nodded his and prepared to stride out of his brother's room.

"OK, well I've got to get to work on some paperwork from an old case. I'll see you when I pick you up. Oh, and Joe?"

Joe looked up into his brother's grinning face.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the advice. Sometimes we need a shove to really notice a good thing in front of us."

With a wink, Frank slipped through Joe's door and shut it quietly behind him. As he listened to his brother's footsteps recede down the hallway, Joe could hear Frank whistling a cheerful tune. Heaving himself up from his still unmade bed, Joe wondered to his window overlooking their garage just in time to see Frank leap into his mustang and drive off, looking more carefree than he had in a long time. Stunned at this remarkable change in his brother, Joe wondered what had happened to cause this attitude adjustment. _Oh yeah_, he thought sourly, _he's got a date, and with Nancy no less._ At this strangely bitter thought Joe shook his head and glanced around the room for his jacket, deciding to take a walk to clear his suddenly troubled mind.

Slamming the door behind him, Joe started out the Hardy home at a brisk pace and began walking quickly down the sidewalk, no particular destination in mind. Soon, the brisk autumn wind, mixed with the faint smell of the fallen leaves, began to ease Joe's frown. He gazed at the suburban houses lining their street, warm, welcoming lights glowing through their windows. He had always loved this neighborhood he'd grown up in. The Hardy family had lived their almost all their lives, and the first time Joe moved out was when he left for college four years ago. Keeping up his brisk pace, Joe soon was passing the park where he and Frank had loved to play as kids. When they were kids, Frank had always insisted that Joe stay off the monkey bars, maintaining it was too dangerous for the 5-year old Joe. However, Joe took this as a challenge and began continually frightening his older brother with his crazy antics on the bars.

Smiling at the memory, Joe took in a deep breath, feeling his mind clear of the confusing muddle it had been thrown into. It had been a while since he had had time to relax like this, Joe realized. But then, he thought almost with a sigh, the Hardy boys rarely had time to relax. Being part of the dynamic detective duo wasn't easy, especially as Frank and Joe Hardy began to rapidly become more and more involved with more public, and famous, cases, such as the one they had just solved with the help of Nancy Drew. The detective duo had found the Finch case to be much more difficult and complicated than they had first perceived it, and Nancy was a necessary addition to the detective team.

Being part of the detective scene for almost all their life, the Hardy boys had quickly learned of the moderately famous girl detective. When they had eventually met her face to face, both brother's had been very impressed with what they found. Nancy was not only adept at working alone when dealing with cases; she also managed to solve cases that would have taken both Joe and Frank's skills combined.

Contemplating the girl detective, Joe smiled to himself, his walk unconsciously slowing as he reminisced. Nancy was more than just an extra-ordinary detective, as Joe and Frank came to realize the more time they spent time with her. She was funny, intelligent, and easy going and the brothers found she enjoyed as much success in being a good person to hang out with, as she did being a detective.

When they had first met Nancy, both brothers had been drawn to the charismatic girl. In classic Joe form, Joe had immediately begun turning on his charm, but to his chagrin, Nancy, with an amused smile, had told him she was trying to solve a case, not get a date. Joe had been, quiet frankly, humiliated and peeved with her quick nip in the bud of his flirtations advances. However, Nancy had been quick to show that although she was not interested in being his next romantic pursuit, she was happy to be a friend. As time passed and the brother's worked more with Nancy, Joe had found that friends with Nancy was not a bad idea at all. She fit seamlessly with the famous detective brother team.

Chuckling ruefully, Joe had to admit this wasn't always easy. He had always been the passionate one, more driven by gut-instinct and emotions than caution while Frank was the serious, studious, more wary brother. Serious and smart, but easy-going and compassionate, Nancy was the perfect mix of the best qualities of the two brothers.

If she was so wonderful, Joe wondered, why was he having such a hard time picturing his brother dating her? His frown reappeared, as he remembered his brother's earlier announcement of his invitation to Nancy. Who his brother dated never had troubled Joe before. In fact, Joe had always encouraged his brother to follow his example and get "out there" in the dating world. Sighing, Joe felt his earlier confusion return as he began to trudge slowly home. _Why is this such a big deal to me?_ Joe pondered. _I mean, it's not like I haven't been encouraging him to ask her out since he and Callie broke up this summer. Besides, I _know_ Nancy will like it._

Over the past two years, the more time the Hardy boys had spent with Nancy, the more convinced Joe-and the public- had become that there was a connection between the older Hardy boy and the young girl detective. Both were strong, intellectual individuals, and Nancy and Frank seemed like an obvious match. Because of this, rumors began to spread about their involvement with each other. Frank had always good naturedly brushed off the rumors, and he and Nancy had a good time laughing at the publicity their supposed relationship received. Nonetheless, Joe had enjoyed teasing his brother about the enjoyable young lady. However, Joe had never seriously believed that either held real romantic interest in each other. All that changed one day, when after a particularly stressful night working on a case, the three young detectives went out for a quiet evening at a local pizza parlor to take a break. Vividly, Joe could still recall the small details of that night.

_Flashback _

It was nearing Christmas time, and in the city where they were working, snow had already begun to fall, dusting the pavement and pedestrians on the sidewalk. Laughing over a joke Joe had made, the three young adults bustled into the small diner and were shown to a small booth in the pack. Frank and Joe squeezed into one side of the booth, Nancy giggling at their playful shoving; Joe complaining Frank took up the whole booth while Frank told Joe that he really should lay off on Nancy's chocolate chip cookies next time she made them. After quieting down, the detectives ordered their meal, and Frank slipped out of the booth.

"Bathroom break," he sheepishly explained.

"Well, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do," Joe said teasingly as Frank left Nancy and Joe in the booth. While Frank was gone, Joe and Nancy fell easily into their playful banter, Joe flirting incorrigibly and Nancy rebutting his remarks with her usual witty retorts. Ever since that fateful day when Nancy had cut Joe down to size, they had fallen into this pattern of harmless, flirtatious banter. That night, Joe thought Nancy had become noticeably more quiet and pensive after Frank left the booth. Curious, Joe asked what her problem was.

"Why so sad Nancy? Wait, let me guess," Joe declared, tapping his chin in pretend concentration.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a member of the male species, would it?"

Normally, Nancy would have snorted in disbelief and rolled her eyes at such a question. However, to Joe's surprise, Nancy blushed and looked down.

"Wait, it _does?_! Hah, Joe Hardy figures it out again! Now who's the lucky guy, hmm? Come on, you can trust me, I bet I can even give you advice on how to catch him!" Joe asked pleadingly.

Wryly, Nancy chuckled at Joe's exaggerated puppy dog eyes complete with eyelashes fluttering innocently.

"I'm not trying to _catch _anyone. Besides, somehow I don't think you can help this time."

Joe humphed, feeling slightly offended.

"You don't believe the great Joe Hardy can give good advice on how to win your man's heart?"

"Oh I don't doubt it." Nancy quietly replied, surprising Joe with her sudden seriousness.

"Well then, what's the problem in telling me? Come on, I promise I won't tell Frank."

Uncomfortably, Nancy shifted in her seat and opened her mouth to reply, when she suddenly appeared to spot something over Joe's shoulder. Turning around, Joe saw Frank returning from the direction of the bathrooms and heading their direction.

Realization washed over him.

"Oh my gosh, it's Frank, isn't it? I mean, I never really believe in the rumors they have on TV and stuff, but the public seems to have gotten it right this time." Joe whispered quietly to Nancy, leaning closer to her in order to keep the approaching Frank from hearing. Blushing a brilliant pink, Nancy abruptly leaned away from Joe and snapped,

"Look, I'd rather not talk about this ok?"

At Joe's hurt look, Nancy continued more gently.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Joe. I just rather drop this, ok?"

Smiling in relief, Joe reached across the booth and patted Nancy's hand.

"Of course, that's ok. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. And hey, I think you and Frank would make a good pair, so don't sweat it Nancy." Joe replied, hoping to relieve Nancy of her obvious distress over her romantic interest. This didn't seem to console Nancy however, and she coldly removed her hand from under Joe's.

"Thanks Joe, that really helps." she bit out, probably more harshly than she intended to.

"Whoa, sorry for trying to make you feel better!" Joe exclaimed, feeling more than a little angry with her sudden mood swing. The normally easy going Nancy seemed to have disappeared again. At that moment, Frank chose to make his untimely appearance. Noticing the tense look on Joe's face, and the distressed expression on Nancy's, Frank awkwardly asked,

"Um, am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Nancy and Joe exclaimed in unison. Startled, they both glared at each other, turned away and glared back at Frank.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Hey look guys, here's the pizza!" Frank cheerfully tried to sway the arguing couple's attention away from the argument and onto more pleasant discussions, but the rest of the evening was tense with Joe making terse comments while Nancy looked miserable.

Later, they returned to the mysterious mansion where they were working on the case. Alone in his magnificent bedroom, Joe tossed and turned, trying to find solace in sleep. Eventually he sat up, sighing in frustration, and, throwing on a robe, walked toward the library where he intended to find something to read hoping it would settle his restlessness. As he walked through the library doors, he was startled to find Nancy in the room.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" Joe asked dryly.

Startled, Nancy jumped, then glared at Joe.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sor-ry, I thought you would've heard me come in," Joe replied peevishly.

Nancy's look of irritation faded from her face and she sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I was surprised, that's all."

Embarrassed at his angry retort, Joe sheepishly replied,

"Aww, it's alright. I don't particularly like unwelcome surprises either."

Nancy gave a half-smile, and looked up at Joe from her perch on a red, velvet loveseat. An awkward silence followed, until finally Joe couldn't stand it any longer.

"Listen Nancy—" Joe began.

At the same time Nancy began to say, "Hey Joe, about—"

They paused, then together, "You first."

Joe and Nancy burst out laughing, and the tension slowly eked out of the room. Finally, when their laughter subsided, Joe joined Nancy on the love seat and began again.

"Look Nancy, I just wanted to apologize about tonight. I shouldn't have pushed you to find out who you liked. There," Joe grinned, "maybe now I can get some sleep."

Smiling, Nancy replied,

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped at you. I know you were just trying to help."

"Well I didn't do that hot a job helping, eh?" Joe remarked dryly.

"It's not your fault," Nancy replied, "it's just that the situation is…complicated."

"Well," Joe grinned, "I won't ask you why you and Frank getting together is complicated. You don't need anymore questions from me. We don't want to risk another fight breaking out!"

Nancy gave a wistful smile at this, and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"So, um, are we good" Joe hesitantly asked, after a pause.

"Of course we are! It takes more than a little tiff to break us up" Nancy declared more playfully.

Relieved, Joe smiled and patted Nancy's hand seated on her lap.

"Well if it's any comfort, I hope this thing with you and Frank works out. If he can't see the great thing that's in front of him, he's dumber than I thought."

For some reason Joe couldn't decipher, Nancy laughed hysterically at this. Confused, Joe chuckled half-heartedly with her.

"Thanks Joe, I needed that." Nancy smiled softly as her laughter died down.

"No problem, anytime." Joe grinned in reply, as he pushed himself off the loveseat.

"Well, we'd better go and head to bed. That case isn't going anywhere, so we'll have to be up and at 'em tomorrow." Joe stated, stretching his arms over his head and yawning.

"You go on ahead, I think I'll go to bed in a minute or two." Nancy replied casually.

"Are you sure? You need some company?" Joe sleepily asked, letting loose another huge yawn.

Giggling slightly at Joe's tired offer, Nancy shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I just need some time to think, that's all. Besides, I think you'll fall asleep standing if you stay here any longer."

"Well you better not start working on the case when I leave. I know you and Frank; you can never let a mystery lie for long. But you've got to get some sleep." Joe said, shaking his finger reprimandingly at Nancy, totally serious despite his faux parental tone.

"Yes DAD," Nancy grinned.

"Hah, I wish. Maybe then you'd follow my orders." Joe grinned. "Well, good-night Nancy."

"Goodnight Joe," Nancy softly replied.

Smiling, Joe turned to look at Nancy one last time as he headed out the library door. Her knees were drawn up to her chin, an old fashioned plaid rope draped around her, blond hair gleaming like spun gold in the light of the fire still crackling in the fireplace. She looked so small, he realized, sitting there all alone in the love seat. He had never really noticed how tiny she was, probably because of her strong, easy-going attitude she always seemed to mantain, Joe realized. Seeing her now, tired, contemplative, defenses down, a sudden feeling of protectiveness encompassed Joe as he stood in the library doorway. Spotting Joe still standing there, Nancy looked up from her book, and gave him a sleepy, puzzled smile. Unable to resist the impulse, Joe strode over to Nancy and uncharacteristically infolded her in a hug. Startled, Nancy dropped her book, and sat stiffly as Joe hugged her. Joe had always been one who easily showed physical affection, but it usually displayed itself in rough housing with his brother, and kisses (on the cheek ;) with girls. Hugs were almost a foreign concept for Joe. However, as he leaned over Nancy and hugged her gently, he felt warm and content and wondered why he didn't hug more often. She was so soft and warm, smelling of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume, and the feeling of affection and protectiveness swelled in his chest. His brother really was stupid if he couldn't see how great Nancy was. As the thought flitted through his mind, Joe suddenly realized with embarrassment he had been hugging Nancy for quite sometime. Awkwardly, Joe quickly let go of Nancy, sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, you just, um, looked like you needed a hug."

Nancy, having recovered from her initial surprise, merely smiled, gazed down at her hands, replying so softly Joe almost didn't hear her.

"Thanks Joe. I did."

Smiling broadly, Joe strode out of the library and returned to his bedroom. Lying down contentedly in his bed, Joe thought over his conversation with Nancy. Apologizing had been a great idea, he decided, and their conversation lit a little night light in him that sat glowing next to his heart.

_End Flashback_

Returning to the present, Joe smiled at his reminisces of that night, almost a year ago. It was then that Joe was convinced that Nancy's heart lay at Frank Hardy's feet. Joe had felt sorry for Nancy, as Frank was still together with Callie at the time, although admittedly, their relationship was strained. Therefore, he had spent as much time possible with Nancy, to keep her from feeling left out when they hung out with Frank and Callie. They'd had fun, but Nancy always got that wistful look on her face when she saw Frank and Callie together when she and Joe were together. When Frank and Callie's break up finally occurred, Joe began to point Frank in Nancy's direction, telling Frank to get the hint: Nancy was totally into him! Frank had at first, scoffed at the idea, saying that _Joe_ was the one who needed to get a clue. Completely puzzled by this remark, Joe continued to pressure Frank, pointing out Nancy's amazing attributes. Finally, one day Frank had had enough.

He and Joe had been watching a movie, and halfway through it Joe brought up Nancy again. Frank was still depressed over Callie and his break-up, and Joe's urging had become too much. As Joe yet again began blabbering on and on about how Frank and Nancy _belonged_ together Frank snapped.

"If you like her so much, why don't _you _date her?" Frank exploded.

For once, Joe was speechless. Then, flustered, he began sputtering and blustering loudly. Smiling slyly, with growing enthusiasim Frank continued,

"You can't say you don't think she's a perfect girl, because that's all you've been saying to me this whole week. So, how 'bout it? You always hang out with her, more than I ever have. Why don't you stop pushing her on me, and start dating her yourself?"

Finally finding his composure, Joe quickly explained.

"Yes, she's a great kid, but you and her _fit. _She and I are complete opposites. Besides, _I_ don't like her. We're just like brother and sister."

Rolling his eyes, Frank sighed,

"Sure yeah, keep telling yourself that."

Annoyed now, Joe finally burst out,

"I am _not_ into her at all! Never have been, never will be. Besides, she's into you!"

Frank looked doubtful at this, and started to say something, but then abruptly shut his mouth. A strange light came into his eyes, and turning to Joe, he replied,

"Well we'll see."

Satisfied, Joe turned back to the movie, ignoring the strange roll his stomach made.

That had been about a week ago, and it appeared Frank finally decided to do something about what Joe had told him. Which was exactly what Joe had wanted. Did want. Whatever. Growling in frustration at his confused thoughts and pushing the memories from his mind, Joe unlocked the door to the Hardy house and strode inside to prepare for the banquet, trying to ignore the strange heaves his stomach had begun to make.


	2. The Dance, Part I

_Hey readers! I just wanna say a quick something to those who are reading this story. I write mainly just 'cause I enjoy writing, but reviews definitely motivate me to write updates faster ;) However, I myself haven't reviewed many stories I've read, so no problem if you just come to read and choose not to review. I'm just glad you read it! But if you want, feel free to drop a review, be it long or short, encouragement or criticism. Just remember, constructive criticism is WAY cooler than plain ol' criticism ;) And long reviews are more fun to read! :D Anyhow, thanks for reading! Enjoy :) _

For those who have reviewed so far:

Lady Emily: _Wow, you are much too kind! Yeah, Nancy and Frank and Joe. It's a tough situation…you'll just have to see what happens though :) Heh, Joe Hardy and dateless don't seem to fit, do they? Well no worries, he's still the lady killer he is in the books! I tried to write Joe's reactions the way I believed he might act in a situation like this, but I wasn't sure how it would turn out. Anyhow, I'm glad you liked it pretty well :) I read some of your writing; You're amazing! So your encouragment means a lot and any hints or advice is welcome :D Hope this update doesn't disappoint._

franknjoe: _Hey, thanks so much for the review! I'm glad my vocab is to your liking :) Hope you continue to think so! If you have any corrections, feel free to tell me. _

cariocalee: _Hey, this is your first review and this is my first fanfic. Pretty neat, huh? :) Well I'm honored that you have bestowed this review on my story. Lol, I like hearing your thoughts on where I'm going with the storyline. You'll have to just wait and see if your analysis is correct :D Aw, thanks for the compliments…I, myself, wasn't too impressed with what I've written, but I'm glad you liked it despite that :) Any hints or advice so far? Anyhow, hope you enjoy the update! I appreciate the review!_

Ok, I've split this chapter into two parts. 1) Because I'm still deciding on which way I want this story to go. 2) I haven't completed the second half :) Ok, on to the story!

**The Dance, Part I**

_You DID say 7:45_, _right Frank? _Joe thought sourly to himself as he waited outside the Hardy house for his brother. Frank was running late, again, Joe thought with a certain measure of inexplicable satisfaction. _Hah._ Glancing down at his wrist watch, Joe read the time. 7:47. Ok, so maybe he wasn't _that_ late. Still, Frank should be more prompt on his first date with Nancy, Joe thought irritably. She had certainly been waiting long enough for it. At that moment Frank's navy blue Mustang drove up the driveway. Leaning forward to peer into the driver's window, Joe opened his mouth to ask Frank if he needed to get dressed, when he paused, stunned. To Joe's astonishment, Frank was sharply dressed, sporting an ash grey suit with a smooth, white shirt underneath that looked to be made of silk. Knowing Frank and his tightly kept budget, it was actually some sort of silk imitation, but still, Frank was dressed to the T. He had placed a rose in his button-hole, and had gotten a hair cut, by the looks of his slicked back hair. Joe had expected his brother to be dressed nicely of course—this _was _a formal banquet after all—but Frank had outdone himself this time. Despite himself, Joe had to admit the suit matched perfectly with Frank's charcoal black hair and fit well over his lean physic. Girls had always swooned over the Hardy boys, but Frank had never looked _this _good. _Nancy will sure appreciate _this.

"Come on Joe, let's go!" Frank called cheerfully from the driver's seat.

Feeling disgruntled, Joe slid into the car, pausing when he saw an enormous bouquet of sweet-scented, crimson roses. Frank was definitely pulling out all the stops tonight. Joe had _always_ been the more dashing, sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of guy out of the two of them, but Frank appeared to be at _least_ Joe's equal for this date.

"Sooo, how am I doing? Think she'll like it?" Frank anxiously asked as he picked his way through the evening traffic towards the hotel where Nancy was waiting to be picked up.

"Yeah, she'll love it." Joe grudgingly replied. After seeing Frank's attire and gift, it seemed that Frank had been anticipating this date almost as much as Nancy had.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Frank examined Joe's sullen expression.

"Hey, you ok little bro? Oh I know, it's because you don't have a date, isn't it? Hey, there's a first time for everything! But don't worry, plenty of girls will be begging to dance with you tonight," Frank grinned with a wink.

He was right of course, but Joe just gave a noncommittal grunt, as Frank finally drove to the entrance of the Bayport Marriott. Braking smoothly, he paused at the hotel guest drop-off in front of the hotel doors.

"Listen Joe, why don't you run up and get Nancy, while I drive around the parking lot and come back to the entrance."

Joe was about to offer to take Frank's place at the wheel, but a driver behind them honked loudly. Both brothers winced, and Joe hurriedly slid out of the car, slamming the door behind him and quickly jogged up the hotel steps. As he entered the lobby, he glanced around quickly, hoping to spot Nancy. When he failed to see a short blond head among the hotel guests seated in the lobby, he walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend who's staying here. A Nancy Drew. Do you have her listed here?"

The receptionist, a young- and very pretty, he noted- brunette, shook her head.

"Sorry, but I'm not allowed to give out that information unless I know you're a friend of the guest." She answered, typing on her keyboard, eyes busily flitting from her computer screen to what appeared to sign up list.

Turning on the charm, Joe grinned and pulled out his ID.

"Ahem," he coughed, not-so discreetly.

Raising an eyebrow, the young women examined it.

"Look, your ID is not going to help you unless it tells me that you're a friend of Miss Drew. And I'm not interested in the fact that you're 22, 6 foot 1 and…and…wait a second, you're _Joe Hardy?_ As in, the famous detective, part of the Hardy Detectives?"

Smirking slightly, Joe nodded. The young women blushed at Joe's debonair attitude this time, and began apologizing profusely. Immediately, Joe assured her there was no harm done, and again began to ask for Nancy's room number when a familiar voice interrupted their conversation.

"Well I was wondering when your brother was going to pick me up."

Grinning at the gently playful voice, Joe turned around while saying,

"Well Nancy you know my brother, he's…he's.." Joe trailed off as he caught sight of the blonde detective. Gulping, Joe took in her deep red dress, strappy heels, and perfectly styled hair, floating in waves on her smooth shoulders. Diamonds sparkled like teardrops in her earlobes. Although it was a modest outfit, Joe could appreciate how the dress flattered her figure.

"What's the matter?" Nancy's concerned voice interrupted his internal battle with his thoughts. Her blue eyes looked worried as she took in his wide eyes and hanging jaw.

"N-nothing." Joe mentally cursed his stuttering. He'd stopped doing that around girls years ago!

Regaining his usual dashing manner, Joe gave Nancy a brilliant grin.

"It's just that your glowing beauty stunned me for a moment." _Gosh, cheesy much, Joe? _He grimaced.

"Glowing beauty? I know better than to believe that, coming from you Joe Hardy."

Nancy laughed, eyes gleaming with good-humor and a touch of hurt, thinking he was trying to distract her from her concern.

Joe shook his head, adamant.

"I'm afraid I must insist, that you look quite ravishing Miss Drew." Joe had intended to say this playfully but his voice suddenly dropped deep and it came out more seriously than he meant it too. _What in the world? Gosh, now she'll think I'm a pervert, chasing my brother's date. _He didn't even _want_ to date her, didn't think of her in that way. Hopefully Nancy would realize that he was just surprised to see her dressed up for the first time.

Fortunately, Nancy just shook her head at him, but Joe thought he saw a blush dust across her cheeks along with a small, pleased smile. He grinned. Good, she took it for what it was. Simply a sincere compliment.

As Joe led her out to Frank's car, he found himself again drinking in the sight of Nancy, surprising himself at this unusual attitude. For once, Joe could not deny the fact the Nancy was a very beautiful women, one that many would fight for a chance to date. Pushing the bewildering thought aside, Joe opened the front seat passenger door for her, and she slipped in beside Frank.

The car ride to the banquet was rather uncomfortable. Joe immediately felt his sullenness return as Nancy and Frank began a lively conversation, complete with oh-so-sweet smiles. Why this bothered him, he could not explain at the moment, but all he knew was that he could hardly stand another minute of it. Fortunately, the car ride was short, and soon the three detectives had arrived at the city hall, where the banquet was being held.

Frank and Nancy led the way, arm in arm, to the doors while Joe trailed sulkily behind. Filled with rich carpeting, elaborate wallpaper, and expensive furniture, the city hall was the pride and joy of Bayport city. It had been built in the mid-50's, largely responsible to a contribution from a famous senator who had found Bayport to his liking when visiting there to raise support during his election. Today, it stood as magnificent as the day it was built. Although the Hardy's had visited the city hall before, the three young adults nodded their heads and whistled quietly in appreciation as they walked down the hallways toward the celebration. As they entered the ballroom, a huge round of applause began thundering across the room. The three detectives smiled graciously, accepting the city's thanks, and then joined the crowd, eating refreshments, chatting, and dancing. They all chatted easily for a few minutes, before more couples began compiling on the dance floor. Smiling hopefully, Frank turned to Nancy.

"Would you like to dance?"

Grinning brightly, Nancy replied teasingly,

"I thought you'd never ask."

With a laugh, Frank swept her quickly onto the dance floor. Feeling like a completely ignored and unappreciated third wheel, Joe stalked over to the refreshment table and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper from a large tin bucket filled with sodas. Popping open the tab, Joe took a long gulp of the fizzy drink, eyes watering as the bubbles burned their way down his throat. As he stood, sipping his drink more slowly, several policemen who were friends of his father made their way over to him and begun to converse with the young Hardy. Joking and laughing, the policemen teased Joe about his recent graduation from college, saying they never expected "Little Joseph" would actually settle down to work—even if it was to work he had been doing almost all his life. Although he felt slightly awkward around his father's friends, Joe appreciated their friendliness. However, soon the men left and Joe stood alone again. Glancing around the dance floor, Joe wondered absentmindedly if Frank and Nancy were still dancing, hoping maybe they would join him again even if all they did was stare, love struck, into each other's eyes. Finally, his eyes caught the blond and black heads dancing in the center of the room. As he watched, Frank smiled down at Nancy while Nancy gazed up into his eyes. Turning quickly away, Joe turned toward a group of young women who had been giggling loudly and pointedly in his direction for the past twenty minutes. With a swagger, Joe approached them. _Time to show them who's the real boss here,_ Joe thought proudly, although he couldn't say who exactly he was trying to prove himself to. It was all done in a few seconds, and soon Joe was leading a young blonde woman to the dance floor, leaving promises for later dances with the envious group of young women.

"And who might you be, young lady?" Joe asked, forcing a grin onto his face as he looked down at his dance partner.

A coy smile made its way onto the blonde's face as she answered him, and soon the two were engaged in flirtatious banter. However, Joe's mind was elsewhere and he had to shake himself several times to keep focused on the conversation. Unfortunately, the young woman noticed Joe's inattention, and as soon as the song ended, she abandoned him on the dance floor. There were still a large number of ladies practically frothing at the mouth, waiting for a chance to dance with him, but Joe slipped off the dance floor for the moment.

_What in the world is wrong with me?_ Joe thought to himself, bewildered, as he munched on a cookie, leaning against the elaborately designed wallpaper. Joe Hardy could charm his way into girls hearts as easily as he could sprint a mile in four minutes. He was rather notorious for falling quickly for girls, but girls were twice as quick to fall for the muscular, blonde haired, blue-eyed, young man. In fact, he was usually a regular Casanova, always ready to engage in flirting with the young ladies he met. Why wasn't he so willing to engage in his usual behavior tonight? Pondering this strange phenomenon, Joe caught sight of Nancy again as she twirled along side Frank, face glowing from the light of the crystal chandeliers, laughing Frank's look of concentration as he tried to keep up with the lively dance. She had been one of the few to refuse to fall for Joe's dashing act. In fact, she hadn't been afraid to confront him about it. A half smile formed on his face as he thought back to a conversation they had had concerning his romantic habits.

_Flashback_

It was about three months after Joe and Nancy had had their argument concerning her apparent crush on Frank. They were on a case together in New York City and Joe and Frank had teamed up with Nancy to work on some investigation/interrogation for their case. Although Joe usually managed to have Frank be the one teaming with Nancy while he investigated alone, Frank had decided to leave Joe and Nancy to investigate in a different area of town as Frank was doing more of spy work and insisted he needed to be as surreptitious as possible. Joe didn't mind, and to his surprise—and slight pride—Nancy didn't seem to either. They began chatting about mundane things, such as the weather, how blonde is the superior color of hair, and discussing which was better, hotdogs or hamburgers, etc. However, as the day passed, their conversation slowed and when their conversation lagged, they began to walk in comfortable silence. As they walked, keeping a look out for clues for their investigation, Joe noticed Nancy examining his profile as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Grinning slyly, Joe turned to face her.

"See something you like?" He smirked slightly, white teeth flashing in the sun.

Nancy, quite used to his playful flirting, rolled her eyes in response and smiled in return before turning pensive.

"Noooo…" She paused, then continued. "Actually, I was wondering whether I could ask you a question."

"Sure, go ahead. Ask away." Joe replied quickly, curious as to what she wanted to ask and why she didn't just go ahead and ask it instead of requesting permission.

"Are you sure?" Nancy bit her lip, obviously embarrassed. "Because, you see, it's a rather personal question."

Joe grinned cockily,

"I'm sure I can handle it, whatever the question may be. Besides, I think I owe you the opportunity to ask some personal questions after my interrogation during that case a few months ago."

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to know for a long time, but I didn't feel I knew you well enough to ask you."

"Well, I should think you're entitled to ask whatever you want to know by now." Joe smiled, the deepening friendship they had formed over the last few months freeing his mind of any concerns over the question she had in mind. However, he didn't realize exactly what kind of question Nancy had in mind.

Hesitating slightly, Nancy took a deep breath, then plunged ahead.

"Joe, why you form these emotional relationships with the girls you meet on nearly all your investigations but always leave them in the end?"

Joe gave a sheepish smile, and opened his mouth, whether to defend himself or what, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to say something. Fast. Otherwise she might suspect something and with her being a natural detective, that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"No real reason. I guess I make 'em because I'm a romantic kinda a guy. But I'm just looking for a good time. I don't like to be held down by one girl, you know?" he answered rather lamely, avoiding her gaze.

Nodding her head, Nancy appeared to accept his answer. Joe let his head hang down for a moment as silence once again fell between them. The spring weather was comfortably warm and many people appeared out of their homes to join Nancy and Joe for a late afternoon stroll. New York City was a bustling world of noise, crowds, and towering sky-scrapers. But here, in the outskirts, it was almost as calm as it was on his Bayport streets. Lifting his head, Joe faced ahead and noticed a dark haired girl and a blonde young man, arms entwined, strolling along in front of them. His lips tightened momentarily, and he unconsciously let out a small sigh.

"The problem is, Joe, I don't think that's the real reason." Nancy spoke up out of the blue.

"I'm sorry, what's that?" Joe asked, confused by this apparent non-sequitir.

"I mean, I think that you _would_ like to be tied down by one girl. But I think something happened that made you afraid to do that."

"Why do you say that?" Joe asked calmly and a little too casually, his face an emotionless mask.

"Sorry, that was too blunt. Maybe this is inappropriate to ask but I was simply wondering and..."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just curious as to how you came to that conclusion," Joe interrupted, rather coolly, not noticing his hands reflexively balling into fists.

Nancy looked at him cautiously, taking in his white knuckles, and carefully answered.

"I've seen the way you look at couples. You want to be like them. Underneath the charming manners, you're hurt that you don't have what they have."

"Well, I suppose everyone would like a permanent relationship eventually." Joe amended out loud, while his blue eyes admitted to nothing.

"Who made you afraid to have one, Joe?" Nancy's soft voice flitted to his ears, and Joe took a deep breath.

"What do you mean, who?" He asked harshly.

Nancy's eyes were wary but she firmly, calmly, but kindly answered.

"I mean someone hurt you, and it's making you be someone you're not. I know you enjoy the flirting and the light conversations, and those kinds of relationships can _are_ fun. But I think you're capable of a lot more, and you want more but someone made you afraid to do so. Why, Joe?"

Joe's jaw grew tenser every second Nancy continued speaking; his were eyes hot, lips ready to spew forth angry replies. When she finally paused, waiting quietly for his answer, he couldn't, wouldn't, hold back any longer.

"Ok, so maybe someone _did_ make me scared to be in a long-term relationship. But come on, wouldn't youdo the same if your true love died in a bomb meant for you?" Joe's violent declaration broke through the silence. He had stopped walking and now he and Nancy faced each other on the sidewalk. The young detective stood silently, patiently awaiting further explanation. Feeling the urge to let the whole story spill forth, Joe continued and told Nancy the tragic tale of his girlfriend Iola. He told her how he had dated her for two years and loved every minute of it. He told her how one day he took Iola to the mall and he had begun flirting playfully with a store clerk there. Iola had become upset and they ended up have a huge argument. Hurt and confused, Iola ran out to Joe's car and jumped in to drive off. And then Joe told Nancy how the car had exploded in a huge ball of fire caused by a car bomb meant for Joe and Frank.

"And you know why I'm so scared of a relationship now?" Joe asked angrily, then continued before Nancy could speak. "It's not because I've only loved Iola. It's because I don't want to be the one who kills my girlfriend in the end!"

As he stood, chest heaving from the passion of his confession, Joe's head dropped to face the ground and he turned away from Nancy. He had always been strong, the rock for people to lean on. But the rock was showing its cracked interior now and suddenly, he felt ashamed.

Somehow, they had managed to end up in an isolated park, and in the back of Joe's mind he could hear a fountain bubbling behind them. Birds chirped cheerfully, and the sun cast its fading rays on the green grass and smooth park paths. The peaceful surroundings were lost to Joe as his head swirled in the quagmire his mind had been forced into. Dully, he heard Nancy approach him, and then she was turning him around, forcing him to look at her.

The affection, compassion, and true empathy he saw in her eyes was too much. To his astonishment he felt his eyes welling with tears, and before he could blink them away, they were pouring down his face in little rivulets. Embarrassed, Joe attempted to hide his face behind his hands in the pretence of wiping his eyes, but Nancy pulled them away from his face and to his utter amazement, wrapped her arms around him. Gently, she held him close, despite his immediate, reactive stiffness. Pulling his head down to her short height, she whispered in his ear.

"She loved you, you know. And she doesn't blame you."

She could of said it wasn't his fault. She could have said that accidents can't be helped. She could have said any number of things but she somehow knew exactly what he needed to hear. Unable to hold himself stiff any longer, Joe let out a strangled sob, and gripped Nancy to him tightly, burying his face in her shoulder.

"It's all my fault. If only I hadn't been such a flirt..."

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Nancy said soothingly into his ear, running a comforting hand through his hair while the other rubbed his back. If she was surprised at his uncharacteristic display of emotion, she didn't let it show in her voice or actions. Joe didn't know how long he stood there, letting Nancy embrace him, as he held desperately to her, crying on her cashmere sweater. Finally, he raised his head and reluctantly let go of Nancy. Muttering apologies, Joe blushed and sniffed, furiously wiping at his red face. A handkerchief appeared in front of his face. Joe gave a cracked laugh.

"You know how to deal with every situation, don't you?"

Nancy gave a soft laugh, and replied.

"No, not by a long shot. I just try to help when I can."

Joe nodded, blew his nose, and gave a half-smile.

"Sorry for being such a wuss. It's just that, I haven't really talked about it in a while, and, well…sometimes it still overwhelms me."

Nancy furiously shook her head, her eyes still shinning with compassion.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I think you needed to get it all out there."

Joe nodded in agreement, relieved she wasn't completely freaked by his lack of emotional composure.

"Yeah, I think I did. Thanks for asking me about it. And for not telling me it's not my fault. Everyone tells me that, and I know they're just trying to help. But it _is_ my fault. If I hadn't hurt her, made her run out to the car ahead of me…"

Joe's face crumbled again, and he wiped his eyes quickly. Nancy gave a sad, understanding smile.

"I understand perfectly what you mean. To a certain extent, it is your fault. By being who you are, you were putting her in danger, and she got hurt because of it no matter what people say."

"Exactly! Wait- you know what I mean? Something like that happen to you?" Joe queried, eyes narrowing, face scrunching in concern despite his unsteady state.

Nancy gave a faint smile and shook her head.

"You've listened to me cry over my sorrows before. I think it's your turn to have my undivided attention. Some other time I'll tell you about it."

"Ok," Joe replied with a nod, "but I'll hold you to that. Now we'd better head back to the hotel. Frank is probably going crazy wondering where we are."

Nodding her head quickly, Nancy picked her purse off the ground where she had dropped it after giving Joe the impromptu embrace. As Joe turned to start off, Nancy caught his arm.

"Joe, although I'm not going to say it's not your fault, I do want to tell you this. Iola wouldn't want you to keep others out because of what happened to her. Because you deserve someone, and you're capable of giving a lot to someone, somewhere out there."

Joe paused, looking into Nancy's gentle, sincere eyes. The setting sun washed over them, lighting Nancy's hair aflame. Absently, Joe tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Thanks Nancy. I'll remember that. And I'm glad I let _you _in today."

Nancy looked startled at his action, and smiled hesitantly. Then, shaking off her meditative state, she gave him a large, bright smile.

"Me too Joe."

That day, Joe felt that Nancy had finally broken his shell and knew the real him. He had listened and supported her. Now she had supported him. But then again, they were friends and that's what friends did for each other. Nonetheless, he liked to think they were more than friends –they were good friends. As good friends—Joe thought for the first time, with a shock of pleasure—as she and Frank. He also decided to remember to hug people more often. Because the last two times he had hugged felt really good.

_End Flashback_

Joe smiled, as he thought on that fateful conversation. Nancy had always been perceptive and had seen right through his façade of emotional distance. His smiled faded slightly, as he frowned in thought. Only his family had been able to do that. _Well_, Joe decided, _I _did_ tell Frank that Nancy was like my sister._ Somehow, tonight, seeing Nancy dancing with Frank, the thought made him feel queasy and that made him confused, again. _Well maybe not like a sister. I can't think of her like that _now _because she's dating my _brother_ and if she was my sister, that'd be just wrong,_ Joe concluded. The uneasy ache in his stomach didn't fade.

* * *

Yay, you made it to the end! Now, if you're liking it, try an' leave a review! 'Course, if you hate it, you can too :)


	3. The Dance, Part II

As the party continued, Joe consciously shook off his meditative mood. He wasn't one to mope around, especially not on a night like this. After all, it wasn't every day he was the star of a party, surrounded by admiring women and he should—and would— take advantage of that. Shelving uneasy feelings away to the recesses of his mind, he sauntered over to the group of eager ladies that had appeared to be waiting for him to grace them with his presence all night. Smirking a self-assured, half-smile, Joe paused in front of the group, surveying them all in one, sweeping glance.

"Anyone care for a dance?"

A chorus of yes's rang out, as women of all ages stared, bright-eyed, in admiration of the famously handsome detective.

Chuckling at their enthusiasm, Joe selected a pretty, lively brunette.

"Madam, would you do me the honor?"

She smiled, nodded, and he promptly swept her off her feet – literally and metaphorically.

Twelve dances later, Joe had completely forgotten his feelings of awkward unease. Feeling himself for the first time since the day had started, Joe grinned in relief, skillfully leading his tenth partner as they whirled around the room, drawing in the eyes of the surrounding bystanders. People were always stunned when they saw Joe's unusual proficiency in dancing, but then, most were unaware of his dancing experience. When Joe was 10, and his brother, 12, their mother insisted Frank take dance classes. To his chagrin, Frank was a complete failure, tripping over his feet and stepping all over his unfortunate partners' toes. The dance instructor, a thin hawkish woman, had been a professional dancer in Germany, and was keen to point out Frank's faults, effectively making him twice as nervous and clumsy. Finally, after hearing a month of complaints from both teacher and student, Laura Hardy pulled her son out of dance class. However, Joe had become fascinated with dancing, the main attraction being the fact that his brother was completely inept in this activity—an unusual, rare occurrence that made dancing a high goal. When Joe—already beginning to show signs of the incorrigible charmer he was to become— begged to take Frank's place in dance lessons, his mother could not refuse. To her secret delight, Joe was a natural dancer. Their equally delighted dance teacher taught Joe all the dances she knew, proclaiming often, "zis child iz a miracle!" Tango, waltz, salsa, ballroom; Joe could do them all, and do them well. Ironically, as Frank grew into his tall frame and lost his bumbling awkwardness, his fighting skills grew to consist of graceful, Tai kwon doe, whereas Joe consistently preferred his rough-and-tumble brawl fighting style. However, adept as he had become, Frank was never able to touch Joe's uncanny skill in dance.

Grinning inwardly, Joe was glad to note that his skills had not grown rusty from disuse, as he and Amy, in their intense tango, became the center of attention. The graceful couple was focused solely on their complex steps, aware of the impromptu audience that had gathered around them, gapping and awe-struck. On the outskirts of the watchful crowd, Frank rolled his eyes, not at all surprised to see his brother showing off again. Beside him, Nancy stilled at the sight of the two lithe forms dancing in perfect harmony. Cracking a half-smile, Frank inclined his head toward Joe.

"What, he never told you he had dance lessons?" He asked the silent, stunned girl detective, good-naturedly.

"Actually," Nancy answered, her mouth finally deciding to cooperate, "he mentioned dance lessons once. But he never said anything about being a professional." A look of awe had permanently settled on her face. For some, indecipherable reason, her reaction seemed to amuse Frank, and he still had a small smirk on his face when Nancy broke out of her daze and turned to ask him if he ever took dancing lessons.

Hearing the violin music rising to the ending climax, Joe expertly spun Amy out, drew her in again, and dipped her down to the marble floor in a dramatic finish as the song closed. Slightly out of breathe, Amy looked at him admiringly as their audience clapped and cheered while Joe easily drew her to her feet.

"Wow, and here I thought _I _could teach you a thing or two about dancing!" Amy exclaimed, shyness forgotten, laughing sheepishly as she and Joe wandered off the dance floor.

"Well I haven't danced along side such a skilled dancer in years, and I certainly wasn't expecting to find one of your caliber here either." Joe gallantly replied, blue eyes twinkling incitingly.

Amy struggled not to blush again, but failed miserably as she became the newest addition to the star-struck admirers of the young detective.

Joe glanced down at his watch, checking the time. 9:00. He winced. Of course, just when he'd been having a good time…

"Listen, I've got to get going. Frank mentioned we were going to be presented with an award or something at 9:00 and I think he might've said something about us having to give a speech. So I'm going to have to check in with him so we can duke it out over who's going to have to speak."

Despite feeling disappointed, Amy managed a mischievous smile.

"What's this? The famous detective who fearlessly takes down terrorists and notorious villains, is afraid of giving a simple speech?"

"Me, afraid? Never. I'm just too modest for that sort of thing. Bragging is more of Frank's style."

Joe retorted, winking slyly, leaning down and whispering the last part of his sentence conspiratorially.

Undeceived by his humble excuse, but completely taken by his manner, Amy scoffed, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh yes, modesty is definitely one of your strong points. Well you go on and don't be late for your award."

She mockingly replied, pretending to shoo him away towards the ballroom stage.

Joe nodded, turning to leave. Then, before he meditate on it, he turned back to face her, spouting quickly.

"Hey, before I leave, could I have your number? A beautiful lady with tango-ing skills to match merits special attention in my book."

Flattered, Amy quickly nodded, and pulled a pin from her purse, and jotted down her number on his hand, reminding Joe of his high school days when he would have three or four numbers on him palm at the end of the day. Before Joe had time to blink, he had a new number on his hand and a hopeful girl dreaming of a date with a famous detective. _Why in the world did I do that?_ He wondered as he abruptly excused himself from the starry-eyed woman, and set out across the ballroom in search of his brother. _Now she'll be hurt if I don't call. _ His request for her number had come out automatically. After all, Joe hardly went a day when on vacation without a date, and Amy seemed like a nice girl. But right now he hardly had the time, what with Frank insisting on reviewing their cold cases during their reprieve, and him hoping to spend time with their old friends, Biff and Chet. Besides, there was also Nancy. He had hardly seen her once while she had been here, he thought, rather grumpily. Impatiently, Joe shoved the uncharacteristic thoughts aside. _Since when do I reconsider going on a date? And when'd I get so... so brooding? _ He wondered in disgust. He'd think about that later, right now he needed to get back to Frank.

Armani shoes clicking on the marble floor, Joe strode towards the stage at the back of the room, and soon spotted his brother chatting with the Mayor. Nancy was nearby, and seemed to be having a less-than-fun conversation with a devoted, admiring fan of hers, he noted with a smirk. Slipping past Nancy and her growing fan group, Joe reached through the sea of people and lightly tapped Frank on the shoulder. Frank turned around, polite smile prepared. When he saw it was Joe, relief washed over his face, and he quickly excused himself.

"Whew, you didn't come a minute too soon little brother! Mayor Higgins was just beginning to suggest I make a speech for the award presentation." Frank looked squeamish, and Joe couldn't help laughing.

_Ok, so maybe we're BOTH afraid of making speeches_, he thought wryly, remembering his earlier conversation with Amy.

"Why don't you just tell him we'd rather just receive the award without giving a speech?" Joe suggested.

"Yeah, I told him that and he seemed about to protest, when you came to save the day. As the presentation of our award is starting now, I doubt he'll insist on us speaking now." Frank grinned, obviously pleased with bypassing the nerve-wracking proposal. Although both brothers were skilled speakers—having had much practice—neither particularly cared to speak in public. Sure enough, the presentation began as they heard the Mayor clear his throat in front of the stage podium, attempting to catch the ball guests' attention.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please." Feedback squealed loudly, and the Mayor apologetically leaned away from the microphone as the crowd collectively winced.

"We have gathered here tonight in order to celebrate the capture and arrest of Thomas Finch, dangerous terrorist and head of a large terrorist network here in America. As you know, those most responsible for this successful arrest are the three detectives here. Two are our very own Bayport residents. These three detectives who have saved all of us by this arrest are Frank Hardy, Joe Hardy, and Nancy Drew. Would you please clap for them now?"

Joe zoned out while the three detectives took their places on the stage, on the Mayor's right hand side. Finally, after the Mayor had made all three young adults completely uncomfortable with his enthusiastic speech filled with glowing compliments, the Mayor prepared to close his speech.

"Frank, Joe, Nancy, would you please come forward and receive our key to Bayport city?"

The crowd all cheered approvingly at this, while Nancy, Frank, and Joe exchanged surprised glances. Although they were expecting an award, this was an unexpected, high honor.

"Now, would you all care to began the last dance for tonight?" The Mayor beamed expectantly at the three young adults. Smiling and nodding, the three walked off the stage and prepared to dance again. As Joe began looking for a partner to join him on the floor, Frank noticed, and quickly stepped close.

"Hey Joe? You think you could dance with Nancy instead of me?" Frank whispered quietly.

"What'dya mean? You're her date for Heaven's sake. Of course you have to dance with her for the honorary last dance!" Joe whispered fiercely, shocked at his brother's apparent insensitivity. Nancy had been waiting for this night too long for Frank to leave her during the most important event of the night. Looking a little surprised at his brother's vehement refusal, Frank frowned.

"Look, I've gotta…uh...go. Please dance with her!"

Joe looked doubtful.

"You have to _go?_" he asked, examining Frank's face closely.

"YES, I have to go. You know, GO." Frank testily replied, rocking anxiously back and forth on his heels, looking disconcerted by Joe's scrutiny.

"So you've got to dance with her, or leave her to some awkwardly adoring fan, and even _you _know she would prefer you over that." Frank continued, wheedling, a slight look of desperation beginning to glimmer on his face.

"Ok, fine, I'll do it. But you'd better explain to Nancy, 'cause she'll be wanting to know why you skipped out on her for the last dance." Joe replied with a sigh.

"Thanks Joe," Frank flashed an appreciative smile. "And I'll tell her why I left, she'll understand. Besides, once she sees how you dance, she'll not regret me being gone." With a wink, Frank strode off through the ballroom doors.

Sighing again, Joe quickly sought to find Nancy's face in the crowd surrounding the stage. Soft violin notes from the orchestra heralded the start of the last dance of the night. Unable to find her, but knowing he had to begin the dance, Joe walked into the center of the circle the surrounding crowd had formed. To his relief, he saw Nancy standing there, looking about for her friends. When she caught sight of Joe, a smile broke across her face and Joe grinned back at her, happy to find her. However, a look of concern flitted across her features as she realized Frank was not joining Joe in the circle.

"Joe, where did Frank go? We're supposed to be leading this dance." Nancy whispered frantically out of the corner of her mouth, a fake smile staying plastered to her face as she smiled at their audience.

"He said he had to go. Don't worry, I'll dance with you."

At Nancy's dismayed expression, he felt his comforting smile freeze on his face. _I know she wanted this night to be perfect, but surely she can spare a few minutes away from Frank._ Joe thought, briefly annoyed and hurt.

"You could dance with someone else, I suppose." Joe continued as Nancy made no sign to move toward him.

Instantly, the dismayed look was wiped off her face, and she turned quickly toward him again.

"Of course I'd rather dance with you, Joe!" she replied, and Joe found himself strangely comforted by the shocked look on her face, as though she found that idea completely repulsive.

"Well then, we'd best hurry, the dance isn't going to began without us." Joe grinned, reaching out his hands toward her.

With a barely discernable hesitation, she slipped her hands into his.

"Lead the way, Joe." She replied, a soft smile making its way onto her face.

Nodding confidently, he quickly pulled her toward him, placing his right hand on her slim waist, and gently clasped her right hand with his left, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Hearing the orchestra starting their last song, Joe began to move, smoothly guiding Nancy across the floor. For a moment, they were the only two on the dance floor, and Joe suddenly felt tense, nervous. Looking down at Nancy's bent head, he gulped. Familiar confusion crowded his mind. _What the heck is wrong with me today? _Joe thought, groaning inwardly. To his relief, the mood was broken and his tension eased as the crowd began clapping, and couples joined them in the last dance. Spinning Nancy out easily, Joe forced out a long breath, letting the beat of the music and the feeling of freedom dancing had always given him ease his tension. _No awkwardness, it's just Nancy. _He'd been complaining about not having enough time with her, and how here was his chance. Regaining his former confidence with only a bit of difficulty, Joe grinned down at Nancy, who was looking over her shoulder at the couples joining them.

"Now this isn't so bad, is it?" he teasingly asked Nancy, attempting to dive into their usual, lively banter.

A confused frown creased her brow as she looked down at their feet, moving across the marble.

"What do you mean?" she queried.

"I mean, surely I've proven to be a less-than-terrible partner, despite your former hesitations." He replied, half-joking, half-serious.

"Now where would you get the idea that I didn't want to dance with you?" she asked quietly, and absentmindedly, eyes still facing the floor.

"Well when I told you we had to dance together, you certainly looked like you'd rather be anywhere but here." Joe casually explained, as he guided her to the center of the floor once more, so that the light from the chandelier above them shone directly on their faces.

Stunned, Nancy's eyes widened as she finally looked up into his face.

"Oh, oh no, you don't understand—I, I was just surprised to hear that Frank was gone, that's all." She hurriedly explained, a worried frown on her face as she attempted to reassure him.

"Well I am glad to hear I am not completely repulsive to Miss Drew." Joe replied, giving her a grin.

Smiling brightly in return, Nancy replied.

"You're not _completely _repulsive Joe…"

In mock horror, Joe let his jaw drop in offense.

Dropping Nancy's hand for a moment, Joe dramatically struck his hand against his chest, the picture of hurt and distress.

"Miss Drew, I do believe you have insulted me!" He replied indignantly, eyes wide with shock.

They stared at each other for a moment, before their straight-faces broke, and they burst out laughing. Noticing the other couples looking puzzled, in their direction, Nancy and Joe calmed down, and wiped their eyes, lingering giggles still bursting sporadically. Any feelings of awkwardness had disappeared, and Joe grinned at the familiarity of laughing, talking, being, with Nancy.

"So, has this date been everything you've been dreaming of since…oh since you met Frank?" Joe asked, grinning slyly.

"Well…" Nancy answered slowly, carefully considering. "It's a lot how I had thought it would be, yes."

"Don't you mean, _hoped_ it would be?" Joe smirked.

Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, yes, it's safe to say that it has been a really pleasant evening." Nancy replied, and Joe had to stifle a laugh at her prim tone.

"What?" Nancy asked, annoyance laced in her tone, as she felt Joe's slight chuckles.

"Oh nothing..it's just that pleasant evening isn't exactly how you describe dates now-a-days Nancy." Joe answered, mocking Nancy's voice in a high-squeak, letting his laugh bubble out.

"Well what do you want me to say? 'Oh it's been amazing, he's perfect, we're in LOVE!'" Nancy countered, fluttering her eyelashes with mock, love-struck eyes.

"Well considering your never-ending crush on him…" Joe winked, although feeling his stomach tighten for a moment at her rather, convincing _act_. The violins struck the final notes, and the piano's ending chords filled their ears as they both stepped back, clapping at the final dance's end.

Clapping along with the crowd, Nancy appeared about to respond defensively, when a couple—obviously rather tipsy from their champagne—choose that moment to bump against Nancy, causing her to stumble. Reflexively, Joe braced himself as she fell into his chest and his arms closed quickly around her, steadying her.

"Whoa there, you ok? Man, does no one manners these days?" Joe asked, concerned and staring rather angrily at the retreating backs of the unapologetic couple.

Nancy smiled, amused at his defense of her and replied gently.

"Yes, I'm alright, it was an accident."

Joe shook his head, still disgusted by their insensitivity, when Nancy's quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

"Um, hey Joe? You can, uh, let go of me now. Really, I'm fine."

"You know Joe, when the girl starts protesting, it usually means you're coming on a little too strong." an amused voice rang out behind the embracing couple. Frank always did have unusually bad timing.

Jerking back as if burned, Joe mumbled sheepishly, apologizing to Nancy, then turned around to face his brother, sputtering out excuses defensively. Looking from one brother to the other, Nancy quickly excused herself from the awkward situation, claiming she needed to get her coat for the ride home.

Joe continued blustering, trying to explain to Frank the reason he found his date and his brother wrapped in an embrace.

"Yeah, sure Joe, whatever. I understand, it's ok, really. Besides, I've got her now." Frank interrupted with a grin, winking broadly.

"Yes, yes you do." replied Joe, giving Frank a half-smile.

With that, Frank walked off to join Nancy at the city hall doors where their coats stood hanging, ready to be put on again in defense of the chilly autumn weather. For a moment, Joe stood alone in the large, elegant room. In his mind's eye, he saw himself whirling around the room with Nancy. Briefly, his lips curved into a faint smile as he thought of their light, usual, casual conversation. _Yup, things were going better. _ The uneasy heaving in his stomach had taken a vacation and didn't seem to be about to return any time soon. With a new spring in his step, Joe strode toward the entrance to the city hall where Nancy and Frank stood waiting.

"Hey guys, you ready to leave now?" Frank asked, grabbing Nancy's jacket and slipping it carefully onto her shoulders, before slipping on his own overcoat.

"Yeah, I think we're all set." Joe answered, glancing around, checking to see if they had left anything behind.

"Alright, time to head home. Let's go."

As they drove in Frank's mustang, Frank and Nancy's lively chatter filled the warm interior, eerily familiar to the ride they had had earlier, Joe thought suddenly and slightly uneasily. But his time with Nancy had left a contented feeling in his chest, and he wasn't about to risk losing that thinking about his third-wheel-itus. Finally, worn out and drowsy, the three detectives arrived at the Marriott to drop Nancy off. After leading Nancy up to her room, Frank returned to Joe who had stayed in the car, head bobbing as he nodded off. Silence reigned, until Joe shook himself and turned to look at Frank.

"Hey, you take Nancy up already?" He asked, noticing the lack of the young woman.

Laughing at his brother's sleepy, slurred speech, Frank nodded as he turned a sharp right, and turned into the Hardy drive-way.

"You didn't hear her leave?" Frank asked. "She said good-bye to you when she left."

"She did?" Joe still looked confused. "Huh."

Sliding out of the car, Joe stumbled up their porch steps, tripping over the last one and barely escaping falling eagle-spread on the wooden slats. Stifling a shout of laughter, Frank quickly jogged up the stairs and threw an arm around Joe to keep him steady, while pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Both brothers quietly slipped to their bedrooms, Joe looking slightly disoriented but more clear-eyed. As Frank was about to enter his room, he heard Joe quietly whisper his name.

"Hey Frank?"

"Yeah Joe?"

"Thanks for convincing me to come to the dance tonight. It was fun dancing.." Joe's voice trailed off as he slumped against his door frame. But the end of his sentence sounded suspiciously like he had been trying to say, "with Nancy." Frank couldn't be sure, but he thought on it as he sighed, and jogged toward his exhausted brother, catching him before he fell to the ground. With a grunt, he heaved Joe to his feet and pushed him towards his bed, which Joe quickly spread across, legs tilted haphazardly over the edge. Sighing inwardly at his little brother's antics, Frank quietly stepped over to the bed and pulled Joe up towards the head of the bed, tossing a blanket over him and placing a pillow under his head. As he looked down at his little brother's face, Joe's lips parted and eyes closed in sleep, Frank smiled. Joe was such a pain sometimes, especially when he was tired. Normally, Joe had extremely high stamina, but every once in a while he would crash, and fall hard, like he had tonight. Nonetheless, Frank couldn't help smiling at brother's innocent, naive face.

"I'm glad you came tonight too. It helped, more than you know."

* * *

_Ok, so honestly this was really just a filler chapter. I've been out this past week 'cause of catching this cold and I lost my momentum for this second part of chapter two. I'm not too pleased with this end result, but I'm hoping my next chapter will make up for it :) Hope you all enjoy it anyway. Please review if you can, just tell me what you think of it, how you like it (or don't like it), etc. Ttfn :) _

To my reviewers:

Lady Emily: Well I'm glad you're still enjoying this story. I know, I'm afraid I made Joe a little bit too much of a mush-ball in the last chapter, but I couldn't seem to find a way around it :P Anyhow, about Nancy not knowing about Iola...that'll be explained, maybe in the next chapter. So keep reading, and if you have any advice, feel free to depart your words of wisdom :)

Cariocalee: Lol, thanks for letting me see your analysis. It's great to see your perspective on where I'm taking this story. At this point, I'm pretty sure I know where it's going, but it's fun to see how you precive the plot :) Aww, thanks for the encouragement! I hope this chapter doesn't change your mind about my skills :P Anyhow, thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading!


	4. The Accusation

_Ok, so this chapter did not turn out like I had expected it at all. Hope everyone is ok with it though, and I hope I didn't make any of the characters OOC. Tell me what you think!_

To my reviewers:

_Lady Emily:_ _Glad to hear you're still reading and enjoying this! Thanks so much for the consistent reviewing :) Yeah, Nancy is being rather invasive, isn't she? Well, you'll just have to continue reading to find out what's going on. Hope this update doesn't disappoint!_

_Chromde:__ Lol, well you'll just have to wait and see 'bout that. Thanks so much for the review! Keep 'em coming ;) Glad you like the story :) _

_franknjoe__: Hey! Glad to see you're still reading this story :) Well, if you have any guesses, feel free to share. I like hearing people's perspective. So, you liked Amy, eh? Yeah, she's pretty fun. Well, r 'n r :)_

_dream's sister__: Yeah, the Hardy boys and Nancy Drew are pretty awesome, eh? :) Glad you decided to review! Hope you continue to enjoy the story!_

_Ok, on to the story._

Bright sunlight hitting his face woke Joe up the next morning, and he sat up, eyes bleary, for a moment simply leaning against his head board, rubbing his eyes, and feeling disoriented. How'd he get to his room? For a while, the last thing he could seem to recall was driving home from the Banquet, dozing, as Nancy and Frank chattered like magpies in the front seats. Then it all came rushing back, and he flushed, groaning inwardly, as he remembered Frank having to help him to bed. Oh well, it wasn't the first time Frank had done so. During vacation, Joe tended to crash if he stayed up past 12:00. Apparently, his unusual lack of need for sleep during a case failed him when on a reprieve. He just hoped he hadn't said anything stupid. When he was tired he tended to be loose lipped, Joe remembered with a wince.

Sighing, Joe stood up and stretched, joints creaking from the uncomfortable, twisted position he had slept in. As he stood, yawing and running a hand through his unruly, bed-head curls, Joe glanced over at his clock. The red digital, blinking numbers flashed 9:50 a.m. Joe did a double take. 9:50_?! Snap, I'm gonna miss our 10:00 run if I don't get going!_ Joe realized with shock. Every morning on vacations, before their daily devotions, Joe and Frank would do a quick, 7-mile run around their neighborhood park as a way of keeping in shape while off-duty. So far, they had managed to keep the tradition for five years, doing their runs in the summer together when they were in their college years, and during the school year maintaining their running habits by themselves. As of today, neither had failed to miss a run, despite each periodically trying to get up unusually early in futile attempts to beat the other in playful competition. _Frank'll never let me live this down if I don't make it! _Joe thought with slight panic. Moving in what felt like warp-speed to his sluggish body, Joe raced to his closet, grabbing a pair of old gym shorts, and tossed them on along with a grey Old Navy hoodie, hoping those would suffice against the chilly autumn wind. Scrambling, slipping, and skidding in his socks, Joe fell to the floor, groping around under his bed as he searched for some shoes. At last he found, and shoved on, his old Nike shoes, and raced down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. He looked longingly at the stack of pancakes Frank had fixed earlier when he had gotten up that morning, but he knew if he ate the rich breakfast now he would end up paying for it with a cramp later. So, with great resolve and regret, Joe marched out the door, cramming a plain bagel in his mouth as he jogged toward the park.

Finally, Joe saw the monkey bars and swing sets come into view, as he rounded the last bend of the road. Not surprisingly, Frank was running around the park path, and judging by his sweat-soaked shirt and red face, he was finishing up the last leg of his run. Putting his face down and throwing his hood up, Joe started jogging, not bothering to wave to Frank and catch his attention. The pounding of his feet on the pavement filled his ears, breath deepening, as he followed the winding park path, jogging past kids, and adults with strollers, crimson leaved-trees, and scraggly bushes. All this became a hazy backround as he focused solely on maintaining a steady, even pace, his legs thrusting forward, as his lungs fought to transport oxygen to his deprived blood cells.

As he finally finished up his last mile, Joe looked up to see Frank talking with two very familiar people, one stout and of medium height, the other broad shouldered, and tall. _So Biff and Chet _did_ decide to meet us at the park today like they had promised._ _They must have really missed us_. Joe thought with a faint, wry smile. Chet getting up before 12:00 on his free Saturdays would usually call for alarm, so the fact that he was getting up to spend time with them was worthy of special notice. Frank was talking animatedly, arms waving occasionally, while Biff and Chet's expressions vied between amused and doubtful. _Wonder what their talking about. _Joe thought absently, as he quickened his pace to reach the three young men. Biff and Chet, noticing Joe running for them, quickly signaled Joe's presence to Frank, and Frank abruptly halted his monologue.

"Heya guys!" Joe finally reached them, and waved, panting slightly.

"Hey Joe!" Biff and Chet answered, simultaneously.

"What were y'all talking about so enthusiastically over here? Frank trying to convince you two bums to exercise with us for once?" Joe smirked mischievously, winking at Frank who stood beside him.

"Oh, it was nothing." Biff answered, while Chet pretended to look offended.

"I am insulted by your insinuations Joe Hardy. For your information I _do _exercise…occasionally." Chet said, sniffing huffily, while Joe burst out in guffaws.

Frank rolled his eyes, not answering Joe's question, and instead giving him a bottle of water to wet his dry throat.

"Insinuations? Wow Chet, you really DID learn something at college!" Joe teased, giving his friend a playful smirk, pretending to be shocked by his unusually impressive vocabulary, while Chet scowled in mock anger.

As Joe cooled down, the four friends chatted away, laughing and joking. Although Frank and Joe had seen Biff and Chet when they first arrived back in Bayport from the Finch case, it had been almost a week since they had been able to get together and really catch up. They took advantage of their time now, and began updating each other on their respective lives and experiences they had had since they had last seen each other. Biff shared about his plans to join the football team for his last year at the University he attended, while Chet shared the humorous experiences of his graduation from college that the Hardy's had had to miss since they were on a case. As they continued to talk, and pal-around, reminiscing on their high school days again, the boys headed to the Hardy house, so Frank and Joe could shower and clean up.

At approximately 12:00, Joe emerged from the shower in a cloud of steam, rubbing his damp, wavy hair with a towel, scowling as he tried to shake the water out of his ears. Walking for the kitchen, shaking his head side-ways in a futile attempt to drain his ears, Joe saw Frank talking with Biff and Chet. Both were nodding in approval at whatever Frank was suggesting. _Probably talking about lunch. _Joe decided absently as he rubbed at his ears with his towel. He strode into their living room, where Biff sat on their beige carpeted floor, while Frank and Chet sat on the La-Z-Boy couch.

With a sigh, Joe plopped on the couch beside Chet, groaning dramatically, while tossing his damp towel in Biff's face, who howled in disgust.

"Man, I'm _so _tired! And hungry too, for that matter. Frank here," Joe paused to throw an accusing glance in Frank's direction, "decided he would just eat breakfast by himself, and not wake me up. I had to skip breakfast to run on time."

His amused friends laughed at Joe's peeved expression, and Frank feebly attempted to defend himself, but Joe brushed his retorts aside.

"Oh so you thought I was already up, did you? Yeah, um, I don't think so. Anyhow, what'd y'all say we run down to Tony's and grab a pizza?"

Biff and Chet cheered simultaneously, and Joe looked curiously at Frank, who remained quiet on the end of the couch.

"Hey Frank, you wanna call and ask Nancy to join us? We haven't had much time to hang out with her. I'd bet she'd want to come."

"Hmm?" Frank looked up, a distant expression on his face. "Oh, actually Joe, I already asked Nancy out for lunch."

"Oh, ok that's great. So should we pick her up on our way, or-"

"No, I mean I asked her out. As in on a date. You know, like the how I did last night? " Frank grinned at Joe's naivety, and chuckled lightly.

Joe could feel his face freezing in confusion and shock. Evidently, Frank noticed so he began to explain further, as he stood and straightened his blue jean jacket over his black denim jeans and began looking around the room for his car keys.

"I just figured you'd go out with Biff and Chet for lunch, and I was thinking Nancy might want to go out today too. She doesn't have anyone here besides us, you know. Soo, I called her while you were showering, and she said yes. We're meeting in…approximately 8 minutes now." Frank grinned, glancing down at his watch, and somehow Joe felt like the broad, white, smile was mocking him, laughing at his abnormal feeling of frustration.

"How was this decided?" He asked, trying to appear casual, but working hard against the frown begging to show on his face.

"Hey, aren't I allowed to invite an attractive lady to lunch? I _did _take her out last night, remember?" Frank winked slyly at Joe, not noticing Joe's rising tension. "Aha," he muttered, finding his car keys at last, and prepared to stride out the door without turning back to examine Joe.

"Whatever. Biff, Chet, let's go and let Frank get to his date." Joe bit out, while Biff and Chet looked up at him, surprised at his abruptness. However, Frank either didn't notice, or chose to ignore his attitude, and merely waved happily at his three friends as he jogged down the Hardy steps and slide into the driver's seat of his Mustang and drove off to meet Nancy.

Joe glared stormily after him, feeling annoyance eking out of every pore. How could Frank have assumed that Joe wouldn't invite Nancy to eat with them? Previously, Joe had _always_ been the one careful to include her when she came on her visits to Bayport. _Frank sure never cared this much before. Of course, he had Callie then. _Joe thought glumly, his irritation dampening to feelings of foreboding.

Shaking his head, he turned to his silent, obviously still surprised, friends. Forcing a grin Joe began walking towards the door that Frank had recently vacated, and glanced at Biff and Chet over his shoulder.

"You all ready for some pizza?"

As the three young men piled into Joe's red Honda, and Joe started the ignition, Biff spoke up.

"What was that about in there?" he asked quietly, nodding his head toward the distancing Hardy house. Joe peered at him through the rear-view mirror, blue eyes feigning confusion.

"What was what about?" Joe queried, eyes flitting back to the road in front of him, and smoothly guiding the Honda through the Saturday traffic.

"You know what I mean," Biff sighed, exasperated. "You getting into it with Frank about him going on a date."

"Yeah," Chet piped in, friendly, freckled face looking puzzled. "What in the world was that all about? Frank ditching us to go with Nancy? You know, you've ditched us before for a date."

Seeing there was no way out of this interrogation, Joe sighed.

"It's nothing really, not about Frank ditching us anyway. I was just surprised that Frank would want to ask her out so soon after he went with her to the banquet." Joe responded calmly, keeping his eyes fixed on the pavement ahead of him.

"Uh-huh…." Biff's eyes in the mirror looked unconvinced, but he and Chet leaned back in their seats, seeming un-willing to run the risk of irking Joe by questioning him any further. Joe rolled his eyes, and parked carefully in front of Tony Prito's Mr. Pizza, the Bayport local pizza parlor.

As the three young men walked into the warm atmosphere of the restaurant, Joe mentally shook his head, forcing his mind off of a certain annoying brother and his date. Relaxing into his usual playful manner, Joe lead the way to the red vinyl covered booths, sliding into his seat as Biff and Chet awkwardly pushed into the booth in front of him.

After scarfing down three large cheeses, laughing and joking all the while, the boys were stuffed but contented.

"I've missed this restaurant. Even New York can't beat Tony's pizzas." Joe declared, patting his stomach happily for emphasis, sipping up the last dregs of his Pepsi in the red plastic cups.

Biff and Chet nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Heaving a sigh, Joe stood to his feet and the three friends walked across the black and white tiled floor and out of the large glass doors. As Joe rummaged in his denim jeans pocket for his car keys, he heard Biff mumble something to Chet. Turning around with curiosity, Joe saw Biff point toward the coffee shop across the street from them and watched Chet's eyes grow wide with surprise.

"Hey, what is it guys?" Joe asked curiously, pocketing his keys for the moment while he walked away from the Honda to see what Biff and Chet were looking at.

Biff shot a glance at Joe, then motioned to the coffee shop directly in front of them.

Joe quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but at Biff's insistence, gazed quickly at the shop. Imperceptibly, his jaw tightened. For a moment all three young men simply stared at the sight before them.

"What is Frank doing there with Nancy?" Chet finally voiced the question floating in all their minds.

Of course, all three knew Frank was going to be eating out with Nancy; however, this particular coffee shop was special in Bayport. On the outside, it looked normal enough, large glass windows over-looking the streets, potted plants hanging from the striped overhanging in the front, and dimly lit interior complete with cozy, maroon, and green striped booths. However, there was a special consequence in eating at this little shop, which had formed by popular opinion and experience over the years. Thus it came to past that when a young man and woman ate there together, it had come to mean that they were official. In essence, a boy who took his date to "Murphy's Coffee and Shakes" was staking his claim on her, officially telling the town that she was "his girl," and they were seriously going out. Everyone in Bayport knew of the unspoken tradition, and it was for that very reason that Joe never took any of his dates there, except for Iola of course. He didn't want the girls getting any wrong ideas. As far as he knew, Frank hadn't even taken Callie there, yet here he was, only on the second date, already taking Nancy! Together, the couple sat, sipping cups of coffee, laughing quietly, and smiling, cozily seated in the booths for two that were placed in front of the glass windows. The antique lamps hanging above their table shone discreetly on the bent heads, and the light caught Nancy's blue eyes, making them twinkle as she look up into Frank's face, who was evidently making some joke, judging by Nancy's amusement. Unconsciously, Joe gritted his teeth together. First the banquet, now this…

Turning sharply on his heel, Joe jerked his head away from the disturbing sight and half-ran to the Honda in his haste to leave.

"Come on guys, let's go." Joe barked at Biff and Chet without pausing to turn and see if they were keeping up with his angry strides. Quickly snatching his keys out of his pocket, Joe impatiently unlocked the car and slide into the seat, igniting the engine immediately and roared off barely after Biff mangled to shut his door. Awkward silence reigned, Biff and Chet uncomfortably shifting in their seats, uncertain how to respond to Joe's mood swing.

Finally, Biff looked at Chet questioningly. Chet nodded affirmatively and Biff opened his mouth to ask the inevitable questions, when Joe beat him to the punch.

"What in the _world_ is Frank doing? Did he tell any of you guys he was going THERE with Nancy?" Joe burst out.

Shocked by Joe's vehement tone, Biff and Chet gulped. Joe Hardy was anything but approachable when he was upset, but Chet took a risk, nervously shrugging his shoulders underneath his red Bayport High school Letterman jacket.

"Uh, no Frank didn't mention anything about going to Murphy's, but what's so bad about him taking Nancy there?" Biff nodded in agreement with Chet's question, and both turned questioning eyes to Joe.

"What, did you guys knock your heads against something, or did you just forget what going to Murphy's means?" Joe questioned impatiently. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he jerked it to the right, taking the turn hard, and abruptly.

Sighing, Biff responded.

"Of course we didn't forget what "Murphy" dates mean, but Nancy and Frank together isn't a bad thing, right?"

"Yeah, but Frank, he's cautious with girls. He never even took Callie to Murphy's." Joe retorted sharply.

"Well, then this is a good thing. It shows that he's committed to Nancy and that he's over Callie, right?" Chet reasoned quickly, hoping to placate Joe.

Joe scowled and shook his head quickly.

"But he's moving too quickly with Nancy! He shouldn't be taking her out to Murphy's." Joe declared adamantly, slapping his hands on the wheel for emphasis.

His friend's momentary surprise quickly turned into blown out concern at Joe's sudden anger.

"Well, I dunno Joe…maybe he is moving quickly. But Nancy's a good girl, and besides, she seems ok with it, which means you can be too. I mean, you _did _say she's been into Frank since forever, right?" Biff asked, leaning close to look intently at Joe's eyes through the rear-view mirror.

Almost imperceptibly, Joe winced at Biff's last remark. After a moments silence, Joe replied.

"Well yeah, that is true. But we don't know if Frank is really that into her, and she'll be hurt if he drops her _now_, after taking her to Murphy's."

Biff and Chet meditated on that, and nodded slowly.

"I can see your point, but Frank knows what he's doing. I can promise you that." Biff answered quietly, shooting Chet a silencing glance when Chet appeared about to pipe up too. A knowing gleam begun to shine in Biff's eye.

"He's doing what he thinks is right." Biff continued, seemingly as much to himself as to Joe.

"He'd better," Joe quietly answered. A beat of silence. Then, almost to himself; "'Cause I don't care if he _is _my brother. No one can hurt Nan and get away with it. She deserves the best and nothing less…" Joe said grimly, unaware he had slipped into calling Nancy by her pet name.

Biff and Chet exchanged looks, the dawn of recognition and realization in their faces. They had heard quite enough from Joe throughout to begin to question it, and now they had the proof. Chet's eye's widened in awe and admiration.

"Dude, he _was_ right! You totally like her!"

Joe jerked in shock at the words and accidentally stepped on the brake in reaction, as he attempted to park in the Hardy drive way.

"Wait-What?! _Who_ said I _what_?" Joe roared, with look of complete shock and bewilderment on his face, as he quickly leaped out of the car and towered above his still seated friends. Blue eyes flashed fire.

"Uh, he meant Dr. Phil…yeah, um—he said that three out of every ten guys are in love with their friend's girlfriends." Biff blurted out quickly, tripping over his words in his haste to explain as he too leaped up out of the car to stand in front of Joe.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've every heard," Joe scoffed, "and what does that have anything to do with me?"

Biff and Chet shot each other knowing looks, and both turned to face Joe, prepared to hit him with the truth they had discovered.

"Face it Joe, you like Nancy." Biff replied, seriously, a frown of concern etched on his forehead.

"What? That's-that's-that's ridiculous!" Joe burst out, completely flabbergasted, running an impatient hand through his blonde hair, causing it to stand on end, adding comically to his harried expression.

"Come on man, why else would you be so upset with Frank taking her out? For a minute there, I thought you were going to rip Frank a new one" Biff calmly replied.

Chet nodded quickly in agreement, while nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yeah, and how else can you explain sulking when you found out he was taking her out again? You were practically green with envy. ." Biff nodded his head approvingly at Chet's quick retort.

"And there's also that whole over-protective jealousy thing you very clearly displayed." Biff continued dryly.

Joe gapped, completely flummoxed, head swirling.

"This whole conversation is completely untrue, and ridiculous, and-and, I don't even know why I'm listening to you guys. As for your accusations, I simply missed spending time with her, that's IT."

"De Nile ain't just a river in Egypt." Chet wisely quoted.

"You really expect us to believe that after spending the whole day listening to you growl every time Frank and Nancy were mentioned in the same sentence?" Biff asked pointedly.

Joe turned angrily on his heel, and stormed toward the Hardy's front door, leaping up the porch steps, before turning to face his friends again.

"Look, how many times do I have to tell everyone, Nancy and I are just friends! F-R-I-E-N-D-S." Joe sarcastically enounced. "I'm just concerned for her, as a FRIEND. She's dating my brother just like she's always wanted, and I'm happy about that." Joe marched through the front door, glared back at them, and yelled, "Ecstatic even!" before slamming the door in his friend's amused faces.

Slowly turning around and walking down the sidewalk lining the road, Biff and Chet silently strode towards their home.

"Well," Chet spoke up. "It was true."

"Yup," Biff replied, "it was. He totally digs her."

Chet shook his head, still awe-struck with surprise and wonder.

"And to think we never have noticed..."

"Or would have noticed, for that matter." Biff quietly continued as they walked towards their respective homes, still pondering this strange turn of events.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while Joe stamped down the basement stairs to do his afternoon work out, muttering loudly.

"Can't believe it. They're crazy! Me, like Nancy? Hah, not likely!"

Striding through the work-out room, Joe paused, laced on his work out shoes, and pulled on a white T.

"Where do they get these crazy ideas?" Joe continued aloud, bobbing lightly on the balls of his feet, readying himself to start in on the punching bag swinging in the corner of the room. After warming up with a little jump-roping, working loose his tense muscles, Joe began methodically kicking and punching the dirty, white, canvas.

_Wack. _

_Punch. _

_Kick. _

_Thud._

Peppering the bag with blows, Joe reenacted his routine self-defense and carefully practiced dodging his imaginary enemy's blows. As he fought, Joe let his motions come automatically, allowing his former thoughts to come to the for-front of his mind once more. Seriously, what were Biff and Chet thinking? Joe was totally fine with Frank asking Nancy out. Two nights in a row. A growl came unbidden from his throat, and his next punch made the heavy bag swing crazily upwards, causing it to slip off its hook, and fall to the ground with an audible thud. Sheepishly, Joe heaved the bag from the ground and re-hooked the bag to the cord with a grunt of effort. Ok, so maybe he was a _little_ upset with Frank, Joe admitted inwardly, impatiently wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead. But, come on, it was only because he was used to being with Nancy more. She _was _prolonging her stay in Bayport, deciding to leave in another week, instead of on Monday, but still, he hadn't seen her much since they worked on the case. That was why he was upset with Frank taking her out; he was afraid he wouldn't see as much of Nancy, Joe reasoned to himself. _And that, _Joe thought with satisfaction, _is that. _Tonight, he would go out with Nancy and Frank and prove to Biff and Chet that he was perfectly happy with them together. Inwardly he scoffed. _Don't they know _I _was the one who got them together? __Hah, they've just been watching too much Dr. Phil._ Joe smirked to himself, then pushed all thoughts aside as he began laying blows, thick and fast on the punching bag.

Four hours and a shower later, Joe had finished his work-out and had taken a quick rinse off. After this and his devotions, Joe felt much better about the whole situation. _'Course, everything looks better after daily devotions._ Joe grinned to himself as he closed his well worn Bible carefully, taking into consideration the fragile pages marked with highlighted passages and notes in the sidebar. Since they were children, Frank and Joe had been taught to spend a portion of every day in devotions. Fenton Hardy had made sure to set the example starting with him, and never once had Frank and Joe seen their dad let a day go by without his Bible-time. Thus, Joe had formed a habit of the same, and his dad was right; it never failed to add to his wisedom and understanding of his Father. _And add to my understanding of my faults, _Joe thought wryly to himself, recalling the words spoken by Nancy after they had had a lively discussion concerning conviction after going to their Sunday night service together. Chuckling at the memory of Nancy's teasing words, softened by her mischivous eyes, Joe heaved himself off his bed.

As he walked out his bedroom door, he heard Frank call to him from his room down the hall.

"Yeah Frank?" Joe cautiously replied, walking to his brother's room and clicking open the door.

Frank was seated at his desk, examining some official looking documents. _Probably reviewing the Finch case notes, _Joe distantly thought. When Frank didn't look up, Joe frowned in slight irritation, but spoke up.

"How was the date?" he asked, trying to catch Frank's wondering attention.

"Ah, Joe! Sorry, I didn't hear you." Frank looked up dazedly from his reading. Joe couldn't help but roll his eyes. Of course. His brother was intensely aware of his surroundings at all times, but give him anything to read, and he was lost in his own world.

"You want something, Joe?" Frank asked absentmindedly, glancing back down at his papers before flitting his gaze back to Joe's face.

"_You _called _me._" Joe stated, allowing amusement to creep into his voice. Frank was really out of it today.

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Frank grinned sheepishly. "What was it… Oh yes, I heard from Biff and Chet a little while ago."

"Oh?" Joe gulped, as he carefully avoided Frank's gaze. _Please don't let them have said anything, Please don't let them—_

"Yeah, they said y'all saw me eating at Murphy's with Nancy. I was just wondering what you thought of it." Frank confessed, leaning back in his swivel desk chair, looking up into Joe's face.

"Oh-uh, yeah I believe we did, now that you mention it." Joe stuttered a bit.

"So, what'd you think?" Frank eagerly asked, an expectant look in his eyes.

"Well," Joe answered slowly, carefully, "I was surprised 'cause it was Murphy's, you know. But I'm happy for you guys." Joe gave himself points for his calm congratulations.

"So you were cool with it?" Frank sounded almost surprised, his dark eyes widening just a bit.

"Of course I was, why wouldn't I be?," Joe couldn't keep a bit of snap out of his voice this time, and he gritted his teeth in self-annoyance.

As he heard this, the grin slipped off Frank's face along with his expectant look. Despite himself, Joe felt guilty at the hint of disappointment in Frank's eyes.

"Well that's good, because I was hoping to take Nancy out again tonight." Frank calmly stated, a serene smile forming on his face.

Immediately, Joe's hand clinched into a fist in his jean's pocket, closing around a slip of paper.

"Uh-no, that'd be fine, of course. Whatever makes you happy." Joe answered absentmindedly, fingering the slip of paper.

"In fact, I already had plans anyway." He continued more enthusiastically.

The almost smug smile instantly disappeared from Frank's face, and he look genuinely surprised.

"You do? As in a date? How come you didn't tell me?" He asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Yes, as in a date. I'm gonna meet her at Zinturi's tonight at seven." Joe spouted quickly, mind working over time to create facts to back his story.

"Oookay, well have a good time." Frank appeared doubtful. Suddenly, that gleam Joe could only recall twice before appeared in his eyes, and he grinned almost slyly as he turned back to read his papers.

"Yeah-uh, you too." Joe muttered, as he turned to leave, quickly stepping out of Frank's room and shutting the door firmly behind him to block any other questions Frank felt like asking.

Sighing, Joe took a deep breath. _Now, if I can just get Amy to agree…_ Joe thought, fingering the phone number in his pocket.

* * *

Ok, so there it is! I'm afraid I made Biff and Chet too quick on the draw, but tell me what you all thought. Please review!! Comments, criticisms, and the whole works :)


	5. The Date

_Hey all you brave readers :) Sorry for the delay in updating! School, and life in general has been insanely busy these days so I haven't had much time to work on this story. But rest assured; I have the plot outlined and the end planned, so no matter how long it takes, I WILL finish this fic :)_

_Reviewers: _

_Lady Emily:__ Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! I love to hear your input on my chapters. They give me some good ideas, and a lot of inspiration! :) Heh, so Nancy's feelings are a bit hazy, eh? Well, just read more to find out. Oh, thanks for the correction 'bout the "Chip" thing. I corrected it :) Keep reviewing please!_

_Elya:__ Wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story so far. Yeah, I don't wanna give away too much of what Nancy's feelings are. But keep telling me what you think! Thanks for reviewing :)_

_Chromde__: Hey, thanks for reviewing again. Glad to see you're still reading :) Yeah, Nancy knows 'bout the tradition of eating at Murphy's. How, and why, will be explained in the next chapter hopefully :) Keep up the reviewing! Hope you like this update._

Ok, sorry, on to the story! :)

* * *

Joe ran a cautious hand over his neat, gelled-to-perfection, blonde hair, quickly reviewing his reflection in his bathroom mirror. _Nice jeans, check. Clean shirt, check. Sunday shoes, check. Breath.._ Joe breathed into his hand, trying to smell his breath. _Ack! _He sputtered, and choked slightly, then quickly grabbed a bottle of his trusty, mint blue, twice-the-strength, Listerine mouth-wash. Evidently his Lindenburg cheese toast snack lasted longer in his breath than in his presently growling stomach. Swishing the mouth freshener around in his mouth a few times, and gargling loudly, Joe quickly spit out the liquid and rechecked his breath. _Ah, much better_, he grinned into the mirror checking out his freshly cleansed mouth. The dazzling Joe Hardy smile that girl 'round the world fell over themselves for, gleamed back at him. Now, at last, he was ready for his date.

Glancing down at his watch, Joe checked the time, as he quickly grabbed a gray blazer to throw on over his white-T. 6:40 p.m. _Better get moving, _Joe realized, striding purposefully out the door. He had missed the feeling of getting ready for a date: the thrill of anticipation, and the flutter of eager expectations. This kind of excitement was much preferred over the sense adventure he usually received in his cases, he thought wryly. _A show-down at a bank, or a date with a pretty girl? Yeah, it's not much of a competition. _Joe smirked. Going out tonight was a great idea; he didn't know why he hadn't done so earlier. _Oh yeah, _Joe thought sheepishly, _I _did _think of going out with Amy, but decided against it. _Of course, that was when he was still naively believing that Nancy and Frank were going to be hanging out with him more often. _Aww, who needs Nancy and Frank anyway, when all they can do is stare all lovey-dovey into each others eyes?_ The annoying thought flitted through his mind before he could stop it, and Joe impatiently shoved it aside. As he walked through the hallway downstairs, and headed for the front door, Joe slipped out his keys from his pocket, searching through his keys 'til he saw the tell-tale Honda symbol for his car, when he abruptly slammed into Frank.

"Whoa, sorry about that." Frank exclaimed apologetically, as he steadied Joe and quickly brushed him off with more mumbled apologizes. As he righted himself, Joe took the time to discreetly check Frank's outfit, wondering if Frank would be going all out again tonight. To his inexplicable relief, Frank was simply sporting his favorite navy blue blazer, with black jeans and a white T. All of which looked to have been ironed very recently, Joe thought with a slight smirk. He had always teased Frank about his incurable habit of ironing his clothes with immaculate care when it wasn't really necessary. However, judging by his nicely combed hair, and cologne scented clothes, Joe deducted Frank was going to a nice restaurant for his date tonight as well. Maybe he had a reason for the ironing, Joe mused. A strange sense of foreboding filled his mind, and Joe glanced suspiciously at his brother, who stood aside, waiting for Joe to move out of the doorway.

"No problem. Hey, I forgot to ask, where are you taking Nancy tonight?" Joe asked with mild curiosity, as he strode out the front door, Frank in tow.

"Zenturi's." Frank breezily replied, as he locked the front door, and jogged down to their cars parked in the driveway, leaves crunching beneath his leather soles. "But didn't I tell you that already? Why the state of shock?" He asked, brow furrowed slightly, as he looked amusedly at Joe's dumbfounded expression.

Joe hastily snapped his mouth shut, scowled irritability, and unlocked his car door, before turning around to glare back at his annoyingly oblivious brother.

"No, you _didn't_ tell me that, Frank. _I _told _you _that Amy and I are going to Zenturi's for _our_ date, remember?"

"Really, you serious?" Frank looked genuinely surprised, and a frown of his own appeared on his forehead. "Huh, that's a strange coincidence. But Nancy and I had already talked about going there this afternoon. You know, you could always go somewhere else with Amy, if you wanted." Frank continued, as he slipped into his Mustang, while checking his hair in the review mirror, and adjusting his blazer as he settled into his seat.

Joe sighed impatiently. He hated it, but he couldn't blame Frank for not telling him that he and Nancy were already going to Zenturi's before he drew up his own plans.

"Nah, I already promised Amy Zenturi's and she'd be disappointed if I rescheduled. I guess we'll just have to go to the same restaurant. Hope Amy doesn't mind a double date." Joe reluctantly replied, as he too slid into his Honda, while talking through his window to his brother.

"Sorry bro. I don't mind that much, and Nancy won't either. Guess great minds think a like though, eh? See you there!" Frank said with a half-smile, apparently not too disturbed by this twist of events, as he gunned his engine and quickly sped off to pick up Nancy.

"This is just great," Joe muttered to himself, shaking his head in disappointment. Amy was expecting a one-on-one date with him, and honestly, he wasn't feeling up to this unexpected change of plans. Did Frank _have _to schedule his second date with Nancy at the nicest restaurant in town, right after taking her to Murphy's? Shelving the thoughts away to the far corners of his mind, Joe ignited the engine, and recklessly backed out of the driveway, barely missing a rear-end collision with their neighbor's yowling cat, before he roared off towards Amy's home.

xxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Joe was seated cozily across from Amy in Bayport's most famous seafood restaurant. Expensive as it was, with rich, thick carpets covering the floor, and sparkling crystal chandeliers that reflected off of cut crystal glasses, the atmosphere was still pleasantly warm. The smooth sax playing through the restaurant speakers, and the quiet mummer of other guests only added to the elegant ambiance.

As they laughed over their drinks, Joe took the time to sit back and relax. When he had picked Amy up, he had been taken aback. Although Amy had certainly looked pretty at their award party, it was evident that she had been veiling her true beauty under her long, flowing dress and shawl. Now, as he looked at her, Joe felt a bit overwhelmed. Her glossy, dark mahogany hair cascaded in small ringlets down her back, partially pinned up in an elaborate style at the back, and her hazel eyes looked into his with undivided attention—something Joe had been missing the past few days. Nope, he certainly wasn't complaining! Despite only having had one real conversation before, she had easily joined him in the same kind of witty banter they had enjoyed during the banquet the night before when he had picked her up at her suburban home. Yup, Amy was definitely a winner, Joe thought, grinning across the table at her sparkling eyes and graceful figure.

"What's that smile for?" She inquired with her own, very charming, smile, as she sipped from her glass of iced tea.

"Oh I was just thinking about our dance at the banquet, when we first met," Joe responded with a slight laugh, while motioning their waiter over to take their dinner orders. Having been here twice before, Joe had learned it was best to order their plates as quickly as possible, because of the famous, well-loved, although slightly annoying, tradition Zenturi's had of cooking everything fresh at the order.

Amy frowned slightly,

"You were laughing over how we first met?" She gasped dramatically, hand dropping to her chest in horror, eyes narrowing suspiciously in a comical expression. "Should I be worried?"

Joe burst out laughing at her offended pose, settling for smiling broadly at her as he prepared to give their orders to the waiter who stood waiting respectfully to the side.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to eat?" The waiter asked politely, notepad ready.

"Oh, I believe we'll have two lobsters with butter, a side Caesar salad, and some garlic breadsticks please. Oh, and we'll be ordering for desert later." Joe easily replied. As the waiter nodded crisply and left to order their food, Joe noticed Amy's surprised expression.

"What? Did I order the wrong dishes?" Joe asked, quirking an eyebrow with confusion.

Amy shook her head slowly, eyes still wide.

"Nooo, not at all. That's what surprised me. You knew exactly what I wanted without asking me. How'd you do that?" Amy's face wrinkled in confusion, as she scrutinized Joe's face.

Joe couldn't help the smirk that slipped across his lips at that, but he pretended to shrug modestly as he smiled into Amy's eyes.

"Guess I'm just in-tune to your wants." he couldn't help the sly wink, as his smirk broke out with full Joe power. Despite his debonair attitude, a strange squeamish feeling was taking hold of him, but Joe uneasily attempted to push the feelings aside.

"Oh come on, tell me how you knew!" Amy demanded, pleading eyes fixed on his face as her lips pouted quite enchantingly.

"What? You don't believe in my perceptive abilities?" Joe asked with mock indignity, before chuckling at Amy's annoyed expression.

"Pleeeeease tell me?" Amy whined, while playfully batting her eyelashes.

Joe pretended consider her question carefully, while he rubbed a hand across his chin. There is was again, he realized with growing frustration, and worry. That sense of something not quite _right._ Lightly shaking his head, Joe opened his mouth to answer when—

"Well, we finally made it, Joe. Hope we aren't disturbing anything." Frank's voice broke into Joe's moment, and he groaned inwardly. Quickly, with a strange, half-guilty feeling in his stomach, Joe jerked away from Amy who looked slightly hurt and confused. However, Joe was oblivious.

When Frank and Nancy hadn't made their appearance at Zenturi's, Joe had hoped that Frank had decided not to come after all. Apparently Frank wasn't forgetting the expensive dinner plans and quitting his Prince Charming act. And his classic untimely interruptions, Joe thought grimly, as he turned to face his brother. Frank stood behind him, the gleam in his eye flickering wickedly.

"Um, hey Frank, Nancy. This is Amy Holden." Joe flashed a quick smile their direction, before turning back to Amy.

"As you probably know, this is Frank, my dear brother." He said, giving Amy his crooked, half-smile. "And Nancy Drew here is his date." he continued, not turning back to point her out to Amy. Somehow, he didn't feel like facing Nancy while he was with Amy, especially after being caught holding hands her. He could just_ feel_ his ears turning red at the memory. While Amy quickly introduced herself to Frank and Nancy, shaking hands in a polite, but friendly manner, Joe finally chanced a quick glance in Nancy's direction. _Bad idea. _Nancy looked positively angelic, and Joe fiddled with his napkin uncomfortably, silently wishing Frank would lead Nancy to another table rather than joining Amy and him in their four seat booth. Although he had told Frank he didn't mind eating with him and Nancy, Joe had a sudden sense of foreboding that he wasn't going to be comfortable with this situation. To his surprise and exasperation, it was Amy who offered the invitation.

"Well, why don't you join us, since you both are here? We just ordered, so it's no problem." Amy suggested with a bright smile, patting the seat beside her.

"Well, actually, when Joe told me he was going here tonight as well, I was hoping we could join you two." Frank's voice broke through Joe's internal groan, and he turned to Frank with scowl.

"That's funny, you didn't mention that when you suggested we go to Zenturi's tonight," Nancy spoke up, and Joe noticed with a slight twitch, that her blue eyes were glaring accusingly in Frank's direction. _Now she doesn't have to say it like we've got the plague or something. _Joe couldn't help thinking, feeling his defenses rise. The dark-hair Hardy winced slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, well we had talked about going here at lunch, remember? They made their plans after us, and I figured you wouldn't mind seeing Joe and Amy here as well."

Nancy looked confused and opened her mouth to reply, but Amy smiled up at Frank and beat her to the punch.

"Well then, why don't you join us? It'll just be a double-date, no problem."

Frank grinned with relief as Amy broke the awkward moment, and he quickly sidled over to sit next to her in the booth. Realizing Frank's mistake, Joe started to protest, knowing that Nancy would have to seat beside him if Frank was paired with Amy, when he suddenly hesitated. _What-the. Why..?_ However, Frank noticed Joe's slight frown, and he smiled sheepishly at Joe, while flashing an apologetic grin.

"Heh, sorry Joe, you want to switch with me to sit next to Amy?" he queried, while Amy turned expectantly to Joe.

"Nah, it's ok. It's easier for us to talk across from each other anyway," Joe replied easily, before he could stop himself. Mentally slapping himself, Joe inwardly recited his personal mantra in penitence_..Think before you speak, think before you speak…_

Shrugging his shoulders, Frank wiggled into the small booth beside Amy, and then turned his gaze to Nancy, who still stood silently beside their table, a slight crease marring her smooth forehead.

"Hey Nancy, you wanna sit down next to Joe so we can get ready to order?"

"Hmm?" Nancy blinked, breaking out her train of thought, "Oh yeah, sorry," she sheepishly muttered, slipping in next to Joe. The booth was a tight fit, being a bit small for two, and Joe's broad frame lent little to space to the narrow, red cushions. For a few moments, they sat, awkwardly adjusting, Joe sliding over as far as he could to the end of the booth, while in response, Nancy struggled to remain as near to the edge of the seat as possible while not falling. As they uncomfortably shifted, Frank chuckled in amusement.

"Don't worry, he's not going to bite, Nancy," he said with a wink, and Amy laughed.

"Although his humor _can_ bite pretty well," she said, as Joe relaxed to give her a grin and a wink, forcing himself to settle down in his seat.

"Yeah, don't worry Nancy, Amy can keep me in line." he said, turning his head to the left to look fully in Nancy's face for the first time that night. Her normally easy-going expression had turned almost wary, before Joe caught her eyes. Quickly, Nancy flashed an automatic smile in his direction, and shifted her eyes back to Amy's playful face.

"Good, I feel safe now, thanks," she replied with a slight chuckle, giving Amy a half-smile. Somehow, the ball of tension that had been tightly coiled in his gut since Frank and Nancy arrived loosened slightly at Nancy's smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

After that, the awkwardness faded, and Frank and Amy began a lively discussion, Joe breaking in from time to time, to engage Amy in flirtatious banter. Soon, Joe and Amy's lobsters arrived, and Joe turned his attention to the food, while Amy and Frank continued chatting. As Joe peeled off the skin of the boiled lobster, and carefully cut into the soft, moist meat, he noticed Nancy softly piping into the conversation. _She hasn't talked much 'til now. _Joe realized, dipping the lobster into his tartar sauce, and chewing silently. Cocking his head to view Nancy's profile, Joe thoughtfully regarded her, as she seamlessly joined the conversation. _Guess it took her a while to warm up. _Joe concluded. _After all, she hasn't talked with many other people here. Guess Frank took care of _that_. _His subconscious added sarcastically.

Joe frowned at his rebellious thoughts—_they were all Biff and Chet's fault anyway—_and at that unbecoming moment, Nancy chose to glance in his direction. Noticing the frown directed at her, she quickly turned her gaze back to Amy, and her smile dimmed slightly, blue eyes loosing their newly-acquired sparkle and relaxed look. Dismayed, Joe turned his eyes quickly to his food. _I wasn't frowning at you! _He wanted to whisper to Nancy. However, she had her eyes firmly adverted from his direction, although she had momentarily lost her part in Amy and Frank's conversation. _Great, now she probably thinks I don't want her here. _Joe thought, stuffing a forkful of salad in his mouth, with savage force and self-directed irritation. Shaking his head and trying to ignore the worried grumbles of his stomach, Joe finished his meal, and joined the conversation again, hoping to somehow communicate his welcome to Nancy. Eventually, the conversation flowed easily again, although Joe was very much alert to the knowledge of Nancy's lack of attention directed at him. Nancy appeared unaware of his discomfort, and continued chatting lightly with Frank. Determined to shake off his uneasiness, Joe caught Amy's attention, and they began their casual banter, as Frank and Nancy fell silent, and worked on their freshly arrived swordfish.

Loosening up under Amy's coy smiles, Joe grinned and inwardly sighed with relief. _See, _he thought with pride,_ I don't care that Nancy and Frank are together. Like Nancy? Ha, I don't even care that she moved away so we wouldn't brush arms…and that she hasn't looked my way since I told Amy she was dazzling me with her smile…and that she's been talking to Frank the whole time, whereas she hasn't directed a single sentence my way..and that she—_Joe abruptly snubbed the rest of those thoughts, with uncomfortable surprise flitting through his mind at his unconscious scrutiny of Nancy's behavior. Stifling another sigh, his third in as many minutes, Joe tried to focus on Frank and Amy's lively discussion about why dancing was an important skill to have. Unfortunately, his inattention was not lost on Amy, who turned a slightly concerned face to Joe.

"Come on Joe, surely you agree with me?" She asked, half-laughing, while nudging his foot playfully under the table.

Joe jumped, then shot a blinding smile in her direction, hoping Nancy hadn't noticed his abrupt movement.

"Of course I agree! Everyone knows the importance of dance, even Frank. He just doesn't admit to it, 'cause he's jealous of our nimble toes."

Amy giggled, and shoved Frank, who scowled petulantly at Joe.

"Hah, so _that's _your true reason for protest," she gave a wink to Joe. "You're jealous 'cause you know we can show you up in dancing!" she concluded with pretend dawning realization.

Joe nodded solemnly, with a sly wink at Amy. Hearing the strands of the violin smoothly sounding from the speakers throughout the restaurant, Joe noticed the several couples dancing an open circle in front of the bar in the center of the circular restaurant. Evidently, the area was expressly for dancing, and as Joe noticed more and more couples joining the dance, he was suddenly struck with inspiration.

"Well Amy, here's our chance to show off. Care for a dance?" He grinned charmingly at Amy, who eagerly nodded in response. Frank frowned slightly at this, and when Nancy rose to let Joe out from the both, he extended his elbow to Nancy.

"Come on Nancy, let's show them how to _really _dance." he declared, and Nancy gave a half-laugh, half-groan as he led them to the dance floor. Not to be outdone, Joe offered his arm to Amy, and swung her smoothly into a lively tango. Their natural talent guided them, and Joe felt the harmony and rhythm he had felt in his first dance with Amy return again. After spinning and whirling about the circle, lost in each other's movements and expression, Joe fell into the comfort of the familiar motions, and let any thoughts of a certain, frustrating older brother and his date fall from his mind. Twirling in unison, the couple easily covered the dance floor. Finally, at the final notes of the song, Joe raised Amy high above his head, and she spun as he lowered her, both playfully posing dramatically. Apparently Amy liked showing off nearly as much as he did, Joe realized with a smirk.

"Well Amy, I believe you are quite a worthy opponent on the dance floor." Joe said, a little out of breath, as his blue eyes twinkled down on her upturned face.

"You just now figured that out?" Amy returned easily, with a sly wink, her expressive face full of mischief. Joe couldn't help but laugh, and shook his head, admitting defeat.

"Alright, alright, you win." Joe chuckled. Suddenly he heard the soft, slow notes of a piano begin, and he raised an eyebrow down at Amy. "Shall we have this last dance?" He asked with a bow.

"Last dance?" Amy repeated with a questioning look. Joe nodded, extending his wrist watch toward her.

"It's already 11:30, and you said you had to be home by 12:00, didn't you?"

Amy nodded, a regretful expression slipping onto her face. Then, she smiled, and slipped her hand back into Joe's.

"Well then, we _shall._"

As he held Amy close, Joe let himself simply sway in time to the slow, soft song, gently leading Amy in a small circle around the room. Although he certainly enjoyed the passion and fire of the tango, Joe had always had an appreciation for the slow dance. As he let his mind wander, Joe absently looked around the room, searching, although he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. An entwined couple caught his eye, and suddenly Joe knew what he had been searching for. Slim, lithe form gently swaying from side-to-side, Nancy stood, arms around Frank, blonde hair shining like a halo around her head, upturned face glowing with an unearthly light. Frank certainly looked aware of her beauty. With sick fascination, Joe watched as Frank bent down toward the starry-eyed girl. Turning his head abruptly, Joe clasped Amy a little tighter, fingers unconsciously tightening around her waist. His sudden movement jostled Amy, and she turned find what was bothering Joe. Following Joe's line of sight, she too caught sight of the detective couple, but to Joe's relief, she merely gazed intently into his face, and then placed her head gently on his chest, allowing his hands to remain clasped around her waist. Inhaling deeply, Joe closed his eyes. _What is going _on _with me? _He wondered, stomach heaving with familiar waves of unhappiness. As the song entered it's final stanza, Amy looked up into his eyes, smiling brightly. In an automatic movement, Joe leaned down to peck her on the cheek as the song ended and the couples began dispersing from the dance floor. As he raised his from Amy's flushed face, Joe suddenly locked eyes with Nancy, as she stood, still engulfed in Frank's arms. Unable to help himself, Joe stiffened with an indefinable emotion at the sight, and Nancy's blue eyes darted quickly away. Apparently, Amy noticed his reoccurring tension, and spoke up with concern, as she tugged gently on his sleeve.

"What's the matter, Joe?"

He didn't respond, but continued gazing intently at Nancy's profile, willing her to turn around. Glancing around to find what Joe was scrutinizing so intently, Amy too spotted Frank and Nancy. Looking from Joe's tense face to Nancy's flushed, averted one, her eyes filled with understanding. However, Amy smiled brightly and spoke, turning veiled eyes on Joe.

"Well, this has certainly been some night. It isn't every day a girl gets to claim having been on a date with Joe Hardy himself!"

Joe smiled gently down on her, a suggestion for another meeting rising to his lips. After all, he had been planning to ask her out at least once more. Pretty, witty, charming, and a wholesome Baptist to boot, Amy was everything Joe liked in a girl, and she was certainly a step up from the dozens of other girls he had dated in the past. Yet somehow, he couldn't force the words out as he looked into her gentle eyes.

"Yes, it's been great, Amy. Thanks for coming, I really enjoyed your company." he replied gently, but essentially extinguishing any ideas of further dates from her mind with his conservative response. A silence fell for a moment, and Joe felt miserable as he opened the large entrance doors and lead Amy out into the fresh, crisp, autumn air.

Fortunately, Amy didn't seem surprised by this, and she merely smiled back up at Joe, nodding her head in silent understanding. Guilt washed over him, and he quickly continued, while turning around and placing his coat across her shoulders in an unconscious movement.

"I mean, really we should get together sometime again….but, but maybe.."

"But not on a date, you mean?" Amy finished with a faintly amused, half-smile.

Sheepishly, Joe ducked his head and nodded, before he turned earnest blue eyes to her face again.

"Listen, this really was great. I mean, you're a beautiful girl, not to mention a great dancer, and you're a lot of fun to talk to," He paused, and took a deep breath to continue, but before he could speak, Amy placed a gentle finger on his lips, catching him off-guard.

"You don't have to explain to me, Joe. I understand." she smiled softly, as she threw a significant look back at Nancy and Frank, still standing in the restaurant. Joe frowned in confusion, looking down at Amy with puzzled eyes, silently asking for an explanation. However, Amy merely rolled her eyes, then good-naturedly winked at Joe as she lead the way to his car.

The drive to Amy's house was filled with comfortable chatter, but both Joe and Amy fell into pensive silence as they neared her house. Finally, with a quick, side-long glance at Joe's profile, Amy spoke up cautiously,

"Hey, I was wondering, how long have you known Nancy Drew?"

Joe replied quickly, "It'll be three years come December...12th"

A surprised, then thoughtful expression appeared on her face at that, and she turned to face him fully.

"I guess you must be pretty good friends then, yeah?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Joe replied quickly,

"Yeah, the best... I mean, we see her a lot when we work on cases so, yeah…" Joe trailed off self-consciously.

"So when did Frank start dating her?" Amy spoke carefully, fingers clenching tightly in her lap as she watched for any sign of reaction.

Joe attempted to answer as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh, just yesterday really. He's been with Callie a long time before, so he hadn't really gotten a chance to go out with Nancy. She and I were the ones who mainly hung out, ya know." Joe answered as casually as possible, although a slight tic had appeared in his jaw, and his knuckle tightened with his grip on the wheel.

Amy said nothing to this, merely muttered an, "Uh-huh…" and they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Joe parked in Amy's driveway, courteously opened her car door for her, and walked her to her door. As she opened her purse and withdrew her keys, Amy quickly unlocked her door, and made to enter her home, when she stopped. Smiling softly, she turned back to Joe, throwing her arms around him in a quick embrace. Before Joe could react, she stepped away.

"Thanks again, Joe."

Joe smiled quickly in return.

"It was my pleasure, Amy."

As she quietly stepped inside her house, she turned back to face Joe, and spoke with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, along with a hint of regret.

"You know Joe, he's just dating her, not married to her."

Before Joe could blink, Amy had shut the door, and he stood alone, and dumbfounded on her white porch.

* * *

_Ok, so what'dya think? Good, bad, terrible? :P As always, please review, and thanks for reading :)_


	6. The Aftermath

_Ai, I am sorry for the long delay in updates! School has been crazy busy these last few weeks, plus I came down with a rather annoying illness for a week or two. So, my apologies to my faithful readers. I am not certain how good this update is, but I gave it my best shot. So read, and I hope you enjoy it :)_

_To my faithful reviewers: _

_Lady Emily:__ Thanks so much for your reviews! They're always so encouraging, and I appreciate hearing your thoughts on my chapters :) Keep it up! :D_

_Chromde:__ Hey, glad to hear you're still reading this! Tell me what'cha think of this new update :)_

_franknjoe__: Wow, thanks so much for the compliments! I know, I liked Amy too. She's pretty nice :) I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for the reviews!_

Ok, on to the story!

_What in the world did Amy mean by, "He's just dating her"? _Joe pondered, as he stretched out across their living room couch with a grunt. The comment Amy had bestowed upon him nearly a half hour ago was still causing havoc in his mind, and Joe couldn't help punching the sofa pillows in frustration as he leaned his head back against the sofa's wooden armrest. _Gah, stupid cryptic remarks. _What was with his friends these days? First Biff and Chet, now Amy. They were all out to get him…Joe inwardly mused, as he absently squeezed the sofa's pillows tightly between his fists, making the poor floral patterns stretch tight and the cotton stuffing in the pillow strain at the seams. As his thoughts continued through the possible reasons behind his friend's comments, tripping through his mind in rapid succession, Joe couldn't resist a derisive snort at his rambling thoughts. No way was his conclusions even remotely accurate. It was waaaay too late for psychoanalyzing his friends' mysterious comments. _Although, they seemed to be psychoanalyzing ME a lot these days…_Joe couldn't help grumbling to himself.

In an effort to distract himself, Joe forced his attention to the glass face of their living room clock, hanging above their fireplace mantle to his right. Craning his head, Joe read the time. 12:00 a.m. Rebelliously, his subconscious whispered that Frank should've been home long before now. Growling internally, Joe bounded off the couch and ambled over to the mini-fridge which Frank and Joe had begged their mom to buy and install in the cabinet below their TV. Pulling out a Dr. Pepper—his ultimate comfort food, Nancy claimed—he took a large swig and told himself he really ought to be heading to bed instead of staring mindlessly at the clock. But somehow, he couldn't seem to stop….

_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_12:15. What in the world could be keeping Frank? _Joe crunched his long since drained soda can into a twisted pile of tin with one quick, worried squeeze of his fist. Their usual, self-enforced curfew on Saturday's was 12:00, because of their Sunday schedule of reviewing cases during their early free hours and answering back any case calls they may have received in the past week. That way, if they needed to drive out for some local case, they could slip out during the relatively mid-morning traffic and miss the Sunday afternoon bustle. Despite Bayport being a rather small town, rich business owners preferred to spend their weekends in their large vacation houses they built in the Bayport town, thus adding to the traffic as they prepared to head off toward their respective week-day residences. Although Joe hadn't appreciated this schedule, as it forced them to go to the "more traditional" Sunday night church service and cut into his late-night dates on Saturday evenings, Frank had never had trouble keeping their curfew before. _When he was with Callie that is. _Joe scowled at his defiantly loud subconscious.

Right when he was about to grab the kitchen phone and call Frank, Joe heard the click of the front door unlocking. With a swift duck and twist, Joe quickly raced up the stairs, hoping against hope Frank wouldn't hear or see him. After all, he didn't exactly want Frank to know he had been waiting for his return like an overprotective mom on their son's first date. However Joe couldn't help wondering what Biff and Chet would say if they knew he was staying up watching for Frank. _They'd probably say I'm obsessed about Frank's night-time habits because I'm worried about the amount of time Nancy is spending with Frank._

Well, it was true, Joe grudgingly admitted, if only to himself. He couldn't really deny the facts anymore, and it was the only way to explain his constant paranoia concerning Nancy these days. But it made sense, really. After all, he _was_ usually spending a lot more time with Nancy, Joe defensively reasoned to himself. Impatiently, he pushed thoughts of know-it-all friends from his mind. Now they were making _him _suspicious of his own actions!

As he was about to slip into his room and head to bed, he heard the sounds of voices. _Who could be with Frank? _Joe pondered. Stealthily sliding along the wall, Joe knelt discreetly behind the upstairs banister that overlooked out into the front living room. To his surprise, Nancy stood at the door with Frank. _Why'd she come back with him? _Joe wondered when he suddenly caught sight of Frank grabbing a file from the dining room table, along with Nancy's bag that she must have unwittingly left behind. He must be giving Nancy some case file along with her purse, Joe realized, with a strange sense of relief, as he watched Frank hand over the white-binder to the young woman. _Probably some case he needs help with for tomorrow. Or an excuse to see Nancy again...as if he needs one _now.

Joe strained to hear what the couple was saying, but the whispered voices weren't anywhere near his range, and he had to settle for examining their expressions. As the couple stood in the doorway, chatting softly, Joe sighed and prepared to leave, when he noticed the sudden look of anxiety on Nancy's face as she hesitantly begin to talk in an even lowered tone. _Hmm, talking on a more serious note? _Joe wondered.

A slight grin had been present on Frank's face as Nancy began, but the smile soon disappeared as Nancy continued, and he frowned slightly, gazing gravely down on Nancy. Soon, the two detectives appeared to be in an intense discussion, Nancy talking earnestly to Frank, a look of worry and almost guilt in her clear blue eyes. Feeling his gut tighten, Joe paused in his retreat. _Frank better not have upset her… _the thought drifted absently through Joe's mind, until he saw Frank nodding understandingly. Then, to Joe's surprise, the older Hardy broke out in a large grin. His annoyingly ambiguous brother began to talk in excited whispers, dark head tilted downwards, bright eyes looking intently into Nancy's anxious, upturned face. Half-groaning in silent frustration, Joe cursed his inability to hear, accusatory thoughts being a little _too _interested in the couple disappearing completely. With bated breath, Joe watched Nancy's face pale with shock at whatever Frank was saying, and her clear blue eyes quickly grew misty. However, before Joe could come roaring downstairs to beat up one insensitive brother, never mind the fact that Nancy would know he'd been eavesdropping, the girl detective suddenly threw her arms around Frank in one, impulsive motion. Joe's mouth dropped in amazement. _So much for being upset! _The sarcastic thought trailed through the thick quagmire of his tangled mind. However, a sick dawning of realization was beginning to make itself known in Joe's mind. As he watched the happy, embracing couple, Joe saw Frank bent his head protectively over Nancy's blond waves, and he turned away abruptly.

Stalking hurriedly down the hall to his room, Joe soundlessly opened his door, shut it with a sharp click, and flopped down on his bed. _What just happened? _Just as quickly, Joe sat up with a nervous jolt, and began pacing his room, deep in thought, running his hands through his hair in harried, nervous movements as anxiety clouded his mind like a thick, blanket of steam. Absently, he went through the motions of preparing for bed, changing to his favorite, blue-striped Pj's, brushing his teeth, pulling back his sheets, while snippets of the disturbingly tender scene lingered in his mind.

Settling underneath his thick comforter, Joe tossed and turned on his soft mattress, in sync with his troubled stomach. Troubled thoughts flitted in rapid speed through his mind. Finally, Joe forced himself to lay quietly, hands behind his head as he heard Nancy and Frank quietly depart in Frank's Mustang, presumably to take Nancy back to the Marriott. The sound of Frank's Mustang driving off with Nancy and Frank seated cozily inside served only to again recall the memory of what Joe had just spied on from the banister. A deep frown creased his forehead. _They can't be, not this soon, _Joe desperately told himself, willing himself to misunderstand what he had just seen and the conclusions that stemmed from it. However, Joe always _had _had the tendency to jump to conclusions based on gut-instinct, and the conversation he had just seen take place between his brother and Nancy was instinctively sending red-alert signals to his brain. Even as he tried to throw a curtain across the memories, Joe was helpless to control his mind as the events of the past few days flashed through his mind's eye.

_Frank and Nancy clinging tightly to each other at the award ceremony, dancing in gentle harmony. A flash of disappointment in Nancy's eyes at missing her last dance with Frank to dance with Joe instead. The oh-so-gentle and sweet look on Frank's face as he enfolded Nancy into his arms on Zenturi's dance floor. The matching look of hope in their eyes as they gazed into each other's faces, completely ignorant of Joe and Amy. Frank's softly spoken words sparking that unforgettable light of thankfulness and strange sort of happiness in Nancy's eyes, despite the tears._

Tears that were evidently tears of joy, Joe realized now. Memories of the two young detectives relentlessly poured on despite Joe's increasingly deepening frown.

Yes, the memories had the signs written all over it, Joe thought dully. There was no use denying it. His brother and Nancy were in love. Like, we're-lost-without-each-other, we're-each-other's-God's handpicked-missing-piece kind of love. The thought, just like Frank's announcement the day that he had first asked Nancy out, hit him like a sucker punch to the gut.

The fact disturbed him with a sudden jolt. It shouldn't, this inevitable conclusion to the Frank/Nancy saga. It couldn't-shouldn't fill him with this ache of loss, and bitter disappointment. _Could this just be stemming from the fear of losing Nancy to Frank_? Joe wondered, searching for reassurance. _I mean, it used to be _us _that went on dates when Frank wasn't in the picture.._ Wait, no, no—_not_ dates, Joe corrected himself, with an uncomfortable shift of his shoulders and a squirm. They never even _considered _dating. But he and Nancy _had _been together in a totally friendship way and gone out together. Non-date dates, as they had come to call them, Joe remembered with a faint smile. Unable to help himself, Joe grasped at the memories, sinking into the familiar comforting details of _his _moments with Nancy.

_Flashback_

"I just don't see why Foremen would choose to take out Wilson. He was practically the son he'd never had!" Joe grumbled, as he sat slouched against the coffee table, shoving papers off his lap in a quick, frustrated motion. Papers lay strewn across the Hardy living room carpet, scattered in small heaps. Case-files lying on their sides sat precariously in a miniature pyramid on the oak coffee table, while coffee mugs filled any empty spaces left by the many files being perused by the young detective. In the midst of this make-shift investigative center sat one Nancy Drew. Normally, she would've given an amused chuckle at Joe's impatience, but even the indefatigable Nancy was at her wit's end, and the most she could manage was a slight smile.

"I've got to say, I'm pretty stumped too. But there's _got _to be an explanation for Wilson's timely—not to mention perfectly planned—demise, and so far everything points to Foremen." Nancy answered with a faint sigh, rubbing at her lined forehead, sparing a quick glance at Joe's frustrated face.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't add up. Just look at Foremen's will! He left everything to Wilson, including that pretty piece of 5,500 acres complete with mansion that he owns in Pennsylvania." Joe insisted, shifting through the papers to hold up the copy of the will he had managed to finagle from a pretty secretary in Foremen's former law firm.

Nancy groaned, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"You _know_ what Frank said though, right? The will was written five years ago, and like your brother said, a lot can happen in five years."

Scowling, Joe crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Well this just doesn't feel right. That's what I say. Foremen _liked _Wilson, I just _know._"

Smiling fondly at the defiant blonde head rising to meet her gaze, Nancy laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"You know what Frank says about letting your gut instinct lead the way ahead of cold logic…but personally, I believe you could be on to something."

A pleased grin replaced Joe's glare and he opened his mouth to reply, when his cell-phone chirped loudly from his pocket. Quickly flipping it open, Joe glanced at the ID and answered.

"'Ello Frank, where you been for the past two hours? The library search doesn't take _that _long." Joe questioned, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He listened to his brother's apology patiently however, and his annoyance soon disappeared as Frank explained.

"Ah, I should have known. I guess it's no problem, Nancy and I can eat here again. Have a good time." Snapping his phone shut, Joe looked across the room at Nancy, who cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, is Frank coming back to help out on the case or not?" Nancy asked, when Joe hesitated.

"Actually, he's-uh—he's eating out with Callie again tonight. Sorry" Joe winced, as an apologetic look flitted across his face. He knew she wouldn't like being reminded of Frank's "taken" status again. However, Nancy's eyes hardly flickered, and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I thought that might be the case. After all, he's been taking her out every night this week. Why stop now?" Nancy answered with a faint, but surprisingly bitter-free, smile. Although surprised at Nancy's casual tone, Joe had to admit, Nancy was probably getting used to having Frank out with Callie while they were in Bayport. During most cases, all three detectives ate their meals together, sharing ideas, working on the puzzles, fitting the pieces together. However, as they worked on more and more of their cases from Bayport, a system had developed where Frank spent his meals with Callie, working late into the night to make up for his lost time, and leaving Nancy and Joe to fend for themselves. Usually, Joe would order take out and the two friends worked on the cases as they munched on Mr. Pizza's pizza slices, or Thai sweet-and-sour chicken. Although Joe felt bad for Nancy, he nonetheless enjoyed working on the case with just Nancy. When Frank was there, inevitably he and Nancy got lost in their intellectual leaps on the case, while Joe faded into the backround. _They're just too similar, _Joe mused once again.

Well, tonight would be another order out, Joe thought, as he reached for the living room phone. However, as he prepared to call up Tony's, he glanced over at Nancy, who sat curled up in ball, head resting against the soft cushions of the leather La-Z-Boy. She looked so tired, eyes closed, slight frown still creasing her forehead, and Joe felt concern wash through him. It wasn't like Nancy to be so…so out of it, Joe thought with a frown. She had been like this for the past two days, eyes clouded, almost listless. _Maybe it's just because she's leaving tomorrow and she hasn't gotten a real chance to be with Frank? _Joe pondered. Regardless, he was going to fix this. Suddenly, Joe sat up, and snapped his fingers. Nancy looked up with a jolt, confusion clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong, Joe?"

Grinning brightly back at her, Joe replied breezily,

"Oh nothing Nancy. Just get your shoes on, cuz we're going out!"

A startled look appeared on Nancy's face, her nose wrinkled in that adorable fashion that Joe secretly loved. _Loved? _Joe shook the thought from his mind.

"What do you mean, go out? I thought we were eating here and work on the case, since Frank is out. Like we always do"

"Aw, why should Frank be the one to have fun? Besides, when was the last time _we _went out to eat? Don't we deserve a little slack?"

Still Nancy looked hesitant, and she looked with a pointed glance at the many case files around the room. Joe noticed her gaze, but continued to plead.

"Come on Nan, loosen up, live a little!" Joe wheedled, talking quickly as he walked across the room and leaning over her, lightly rested his hands on the arms of her chair. He waggled his eyebrows enticingly, not really concerned about their sudden close proximity.

Looking a little flustered, perhaps because of Joe's sudden enthusiasm, Nancy flushed and pushed Joe away. However, Joe would not be deterred and simply swayed back on his heels with a mock pout, eyes pleading with hers as Nancy tried to look stern. Finally, Joe's charm beat Nancy's studious nature, and the girl detective broke into a smile.

"Augh, stop it! Ok, ok, I'll go."

Grinning happily, Joe extended his arm to her, leading her to the front door.

"Alright, it's a date!" He exclaimed, as he opened his car door for her, then slipping in beside her. Noticing the surprised, questioning, and suddenly wary look in Nancy's eyes, Joe stumbled a bit, realizing his mistake.

"Aw, uh, I mean it's not a date, but you know…" Joe trailed off with embarrassment, smiling sheepishly at Nancy.

Smiling gently, Nancy shot a glance at Joe.

"No, you're right, it's a date—a non-date date." She said softly, and Joe had to incline his head to hear.

"A non-date date, huh? I like it." Joe mused, grinning brightly as he roared off towards Mr. Pizza's.

_End Flashback_

Joe smiled at the memory. That night Nancy and he had started a tradition of their own. The next time Frank at out with Callie while Nancy and Joe stayed home, Joe and Nancy went out again. It started as an occasional thing, but soon, whenever Frank went out, Joe and Nancy would go out on their non-date dinners. If they weren't working on the case that night, Joe would call her up anyways to see if she wanted to go out. Because of the type of cases the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew were working on were very high security, the group of detectives had to stay in a low profile area, namely Bayport. Because of that, Nancy would come to stay in the area, and it was during those several Bayport cases that Joe and Nancy's increasingly frequent "dates" became a firmly fixed tradition. When Frank had found out about their little excursions while he was out with Callie, he had been more than surprised—more like shocked, but Joe had quickly explained that, _no _he and Nancy were _not _by _any_ means dating. She was just a friend to go out with on those lonely Friday nights when Frank was out with Callie, Joe insisted. Frank had looked doubtful, but Joe had firmly denied it so he had dropped the topic. Thus, Joe and Nancy continued on their frequent "dates," enjoying tasting the different varieties of restaurant selections Bayport had to offer.

Although he had always enjoyed Nancy's company a great deal before, Joe had to admit he was surprised by how much he looked forward to Frank's departures with Callie so he could call up Nancy. In fact, he had even (started) to put a hold on his continual conquests on the pretty ladies in the area in order to spend time with the young girl detective. But he shrugged those thoughts quickly off. Nancy just took the place, not as a romantic interest of course, but as fulfilling Joe's need for female companion. The thing was, their non-dates started originally as Joe's way of getting Nancy's mind off of Frank and Callie's dates. However, as time passed, Joe began to take Nancy out purely for his own sake as well as Nancy. Her faith in God was an impressive factor as well. Unfortunatley, much as Joe hated to admit, the girls he dated in the past weren't as commited to their faith in God as they should have been. Few could understand him like she did, and he always loved their witty banter as well as their more serious conversations. Although few realized it, Joe enjoyed a good, intellectual debate almost as much as Frank did, which Nancy soon found out. Indeed, both Nancy and Joe were much amused by the little things they discovered about each other, things that they would never have guessed. In fact, Joe was inspired one night to start a game. The rules were that each of them had to take turns listing ten things they didn't know about each other. They could be about anything they wanted, but the last thing had to be something no one else knew about each other. Nancy had laughingly protested, claiming that he already had enough blackmail on her, however, she eventually gave in.

Joe was jerked out of his fond memories, as he heard Frank's mustang drive up their driveway. _He must (finally) be back from dropping off Nancy,_ Joe thought, a scowl unconsciously slipping its way across his face. _Wonder what took him so long? _A soft growl came unbidden from his throat. In the light of his previous memories of his times with Nancy, the thought of Frank with Nancy was almost unbearable.

_Unbearable? Gah, what is _wrong _with me? _Joe punched his pillow in frustration, turning to rest on his side. Why was the thought of Frank with Nancy disturbing him?? _Joe_ was the one who had encouraged them to be together in the first place anyway. Them being together _should _be a victory for him…why was he suddenly feeling defeated? Why was the thought of Frank holding Nancy, walking her to her door after a romantic dinner, kissing her lightly on the cheek…Joe tightened his grip on his pillow, fists clenching at the thought of that dark head bent over the blonde one. A sudden ripping noise broke through his hazy anger, and he quickly looked down at the pillow. Evidently, he had ripped open a seam with his stretching exercises. _Great, just great…_ This was not helping him sort out his confusion. And his mom would have a fit.

_Ok, take a deeeep breath_, Joe ordered himself. _You are just upset because you know Frank is taking up Nancy' time, and you're worried she won't want to spend time with you. And maybe…_Joe thought hesitantly…_maybe I'm worried she'll forget her promise?_

_Flashback_

"Oh my goodness, you seriously failed your driving test…three times?!" Nancy's eyes shone with amusement and tears from her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want." Joe muttered, trying hard not to smile at Nancy's contagious grin.

The two young detectives sat in the newest café in Bayport, Carla's. They had arrived at 6:00, deciding to get an early bit to eat, and three burgers and five fries later, the clock read 7:30. Both detectives had finished eating and sat sipping milk shakes. At least, Nancy was trying to drink her chocolate shake, while Jo kept taking sips when she looked away. As he was doing now.

"Joe Hardy, mouth A-WAY from my shake!" Nancy exclaimed, slapping Joe's face lightly as he bent forward to take a quick sip.

"Aww, that hurt Nan!" Joe whimpered, rubbing his tousled blonde hair in mock pain. "Besides, I think I deserve some of your drink after you laughed for a full five minutes at my deep, dark secret." Joe continued with a scowl, while reaching out for Nancy's drink again.

Grinning, and shaking her head in amusement, Nancy slapped back Joe's hands.

"You didn't _have _to tell me about failing your driving test. You made up this silly game yourself. Besides, can you really blame me for laughing? Who would have believed that the infamous driver, Joe Hardy, started out with three crashes trying to get his license!" Nancy let out another guffaw, while Joe glared unhappily at his empty vanilla shake.

"Ok, ok, well now it's _your_ turn to tell me something I don't know about you." Joe said, a wicked gleam in his eye. "And it better be good!"

Head bent in thought, Nancy mused quietly to herself. Despite himself, Joe couldn't help smiling fondly at Nancy as she sat in the dimly lit booth, biting her fingernail in that familiar thinking habit of hers. It had been nearly a month since Nancy had been able to come to Bayport, and he had missed these dinners with her, laughing, teasing. Frank was probably out, still working on the case, Joe thought with a smirk. He couldn't help being pleased that _he_ was the one going out tonight, while Frank was stuck doing work. Joe had been surprised when Nancy had been willing to go out with him, when Frank was still available for dinner, however, he decided simply to enjoy the evening and not question Nancy's motives. Shaking his head, Joe jerked back to the present, and went back to watching Nancy ponder her "secret."

"Come on Nan, it isn't _that_ hard!" Joe grinned, amused at Nancy's intense concentration.

Nancy sighed, and shook her head.

"I just can't think of anything you don't already know."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Come on, just tell me something, it doesn't have to be silly either. Surely I don't know _everything_ about you."

"Ok, ok, I got one. But it's not…well it's not…Nah, never mind." Nancy spoke quickly, looking down at her melting shake with a slight crease in her brow.

"Aw, come'on, just tell me! It can't be that bad." Joe wheedled, grinning at the girl across from him.

"Ok, ok, I'll go ahead. But it is…kinda awkward to say.." Nancy trailed off, glancing hesitantly up at Joe.

"Hey, its ok. Whatever it is, I'll be cool. Promise" Joe winked, grinning brightly, reassuringly.

"Ok…um….You know that one time, you told me about—about Iola?"

Joe cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Although he didn't regret telling Nancy about Iola, he still was a bit embarrassed about his unexpected semi-break-down with her in the park.

"Yeah, what about it?" Joe replied, a bit gruffly.

Nancy fiddled with her napkin, obviously reluctant. Finally, eyes lowered on the table, she swallowed nervously, and continued.

"Well, uh-I've been meaning to tell you this, but I hadn't really had the chance. But um, I actually already knew about Iola's, uh, death." Nancy sheepishly shoot an anxious glance up at Joe, who had gone still. When he simply sat there, not saying a word, Nancy's anxiety appeared to build and she quickly tried to explain.

"I wasn't trying to deceive you, Joe. Honestly. It's just that once you started, I didn't feel like I should say anything. You know?" Nancy said, searching Joe's face for a sign of acceptance, approval.

Suddenly, Joe smirked and leaned back against the booth. "You think I didn't know you knew?"

Nancy's face went blank with confusion. "Wait-wha—"

"When you were talking to me there in the park, I knew you had already heard about Iola and the way she died. It wasn't exactly a private matter, and I figured you had either read about it in the papers, or heard about it through Frank." Joe continued, a slight smile playing across his lips.

A relieved sigh puffed through Nancy's lips, and her blue eyes shone with hopefulness.

"So you aren't, you know, mad or anything?"

"Me? Nah, I needed to let it out that day anyway, needed someone to listen to my side of the story." Joe replied with a casual shake of his head.

"But I am curious," Joe continued slowly, "how _did _you find out about Iola?"

An un-characteristic blush graced Nancy's face, and she lowered her eyes to her sadly abused napkin twisted in her hands.

"I—uh..it's not a big deal."

"Aw, come on, you haven't told me something I don't know yet, and it's still your turn." Joe grinned at the bent blonde head before him. "So fess up!"

Nancy hesitated, then raised her head to look up into Joe's inquisitive face.

"Alright. Well, after I first met you two, I looked up your bio online, and they had the newspaper article on Iola's death there."

"You looked up my bio, eh?" Joe grinned devilishly. "Wanted to find out more about the blonde hunk you met?"

Defiantly lifting her head, Nancy vehemently shook her head.

"I was simply interested in finding out who I would be working with."

"Suuuure," Joe winked at Nancy, flashing her a teasing smile. "Couldn't keep your mind off me, I bet."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Nancy grabbed her shake back from Joe's hand and took a large gulp.

"Whatefer" Nancy's voice came out garbled through the shake, but Joe could see a faint blush still tinged her cheeks. A small trail of chocolate dribbled down out of the corner of her mouth. Without thinking, Joe reached out and gently swiped his thumb at the intrusive chocolate. He meant it to be playful action. _Wonder what lotion she uses…_Joe thought absently. He was yanked out of his reveries however, when he caught site of Nancy's baffled, flustered face. Jerking his hand back as if burned, Joe sheepishly looked away.

"Uh sorry, you had some chocolate on your face." Joe stuttered slightly, as confused thoughts raged through his mind.

Fortunately, Nancy appeared to be preoccupied with some internal musings and seemed to be oblivious to Joe's unusual behavior. As the two sat in silence for a moment, the bell above the entrance door rang, and the two detectives instinctively looked up. Frank walked in, leading Callie by the elbow. Joe glanced over at Nancy to see if she had noticed the couple, and judging by her gaze, she had. Slipping out of his seat carefully, Joe grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You ready to go?" he asked gently.

Nancy seemed to start from her thoughts, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I think we'd better." she replied quietly.

As the couple silently departed the warm café into the cool evening, Joe noticed Nancy giving the couple in the window a wistful glance. Frank was seated in the booth with Callie, and had his arm draped across her shoulders as Callie gazed adoringly into his eyes. Sighing internally, Joe yanked open his car door for Nancy, frustrated by his brother's unintentional insensitivity toward Nancy. As Joe slipped into the drivers seat, he shoot a glance at Nancy. The young woman seemed pensive, and Joe frowned.

"You know, Frank's really stupid." Joe muttered, hoping to get a smile from Nancy.

However, Nancy's frown merely deepened.

"Yeah, well apparently Frank's just like all the other guys though." She replied, with a tad bit of dispare.

Joe shot her a sympathetic look, and shook his head.

"They're all stupid, Nan. Believe me, any guy would be lucky to have you."

A small, sad smile played across Nancy's face for a moment, before she smiled a little too brightly.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll just have to wait 'til some of you wise up."

Somehow, those words didn't sit well with Joe, and a frown of his own appeared on his face. Glancing hesitantly at the girl beside him, Joe cleared his throat.

"Yeah, well until they do, you'll just be stuck with me. You don't mind hanging out with your ol' buddy, do you?" Joe asked, with a strangely forced grin. He hadn't meant to really ask the question so seriously, but now he couldn't help but wait almost anxiously for Nancy's answer.

A warm smile graced Nancy lips as she turned to lock eyes with Joe. Gently, she laid a warm hand on Joe's arm as it gripped the wheel. A light shone in her eyes.

"Hey, I will always like to hang out with you, no matter who I date. Promise."

A goofy grin spread across Joe's face, and Nancy chuckled in amusement. But Joe didn't notice that, he only basked in the glow that Nancy enjoyed his company. _Really _enjoyed it. It didn't matter that she liked Frank, Joe thought as he grinned across the seat at Nancy.

_End Flashback_

Joe sighed as the memories halted. That night had been one of the best Joe had ever spent with Nancy. But now, the memories almost made him nervous. Warning signals were breaking through the barriers. Why had that night been so special? And why had it mattered so much that Nancy wanted to hang out with _him _that night and not Frank? As the memories replayed through his mind, Joe could help but remember how Nancy's face that night. The understanding in her eyes as they talked. Her blonde hair haloing her face, as her eyes twinkled across the table from him. The witty banter and easy laughs they shared. Much like he and Amy had shared, Joe mused. Why then, hadn't it felt as special with Amy? Why was he wishing that the date could've been more like those dinners with Nancy?

As he pondered this, and reviewed the moments with Nancy and Amy, suddenly Amy's hair seemed like it should have been blonde instead of brown. Blue eyes instead of hazel. Less of an exotic beauty and more of a cheerful, intrepid detective…

And suddenly, Joe sat upright in his bed, shaking his head furiously. No, no, no, no, NO! This—this couldn't be. How could this have happened? _When _had it happened? As the thoughts whirled through his head, Joe groaned, and flopped back down on his pillow. _They were right! And I never even noticed..never knew…_

The clock now read 2:30 a.m. As his racing thoughts finally slowed and Joe's eyes drifted shut, he muttered a quick whipered question toward the ceiling.

"God? Is it a sin to be in love with your brother's girlfriend? Cuz if it is…I'm busted."

* * *

Ok, so whatdya think? Love it, hate it? Tolerate it? :) Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. The Defining

Ok, so this was mainly a filler chapter, a lot shorter than my last one, and I'm not terribly satisfied with it. However, school is pressing so I don't have as much time as I usually do and I decided to go ahead a post this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this anyway :) Thanks so much to all my wonderful reviewers! I must say, I was quite happy by the amount I received :)

_Lady Emily:_ _Yes, finally the detective has seen his true feelings! I figured it was time for Joe to come to terms with his feelings by now :) Hah, well don't worry, Frank and Nancy's conversation will come to light eventually. Glad to hear you're still reading this fic! Hope you enjoy the update, and thanks so much for the review. I always love readin' them._

_Chefz:__ Wow, thanks so much for your compliments! I'm glad you're reading this story, despite liking the more classic Frank/Nancy :) I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Keep up the reviews :D_

_Chromde:__ Hey, glad to see you're still a'reading this story :) Heh, so you think Frank's setting up Joe and Nancy, eh? Well you'll just have to see! Thanks for the review, and for giving me your thoughts on the story!_

_Elya__: Heh, yeah poor Joe was kinda clueless for a while, eh? But the epiphany had to come eventually :) Thanks for another review! Hope this update doesn't disappoint._

_Anonymous:__ First let me just say that I love the name..very original ;) Lol, jk. Thanks for the encouraging review! I'm glad you like it. So you're a Joe/Nancy shipper, eh? Well, hope you continue to like this fic, and yes, I am planning on continuing this fic 'til the bitter end :)_

_KennaC: __Hey, thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking this story so far. Yeah, Frank and Nancy _are_ pretty similar. But they can work, I believe. Then again, so can Joe and Nan. So I hope you keep reading this fic, and reviewing! _

_Ok, here's the update! Enjoy, or at least, read! :) _

_"In 1999, Bill Watts sold the property to Blunt..." _

_Blunt, who's Blunt again? _Blue eyes blinking furiously, Joe Hardy struggled with deliberate intensity to steady his focus of the page lying in front of him. In classic Sunday tradition, the Hardy boys were checking up on future case possibilities, responding to their weekly numerous calls and emails. Frank was out, checking up on a case in a nearby town and would be away all day. So Joe was left alone to the stack of files awaiting the detective's perusal.

Coffee mug in one hand, and case file in the other, Joe sat on the sofa in the living room, reviewing a case he had selected from the large pile their father suggested they check on. The bright morning sun played across the pages in his hand, and the lingering smell of Frank's waffles hung in the air. A bright, red Cardinal chirped merrily as it perched on the birdfeeder hanging by the living room window, and Joe could here the faint puttering of an old Harley rolling past the house. Despite the morning rush to church by the numerous families residing there, Bayport city was still fairly quiet at this hour and a lazy calm stretched across the city like a warm blanket. It was one of the things Joe had always loved about this small hometown of his. It was so unlike the city bustle in the other places they worked, where mornings were heralded by the sounds of noisy honks and wailing sirens.

Today however, the peaceful atmosphere served only to unsettle Joe as he leaned back and stretched in his seat. Groaning, Joe blurrily rubbed his eyes, and heaved himself off the coach, grabbing up his coffee mug for a refill. Hopefully that would help him wake up. As he fixed his cup, Joe glanced up at their kitchen clock. 11:40 a.m. Guiltily, Joe hurriedly strode back to the case files he was supposed to be looking over. The large stack Frank had left with him was sadly un-depleted, whereas the pile of those Joe had gone through was nearly non-existent. _Great_. He had started working at 9:00 a.m. _Well, hey, _Joe thought defensively, _at least I'm half-way done with this file. Then I'll have gone through…_he glanced again down at the scattered "gone through" pile. _Um...five…I hope…_Joe gulped. Frank would not be happy if he came back this afternoon to find Joe hadn't finished looking through those case files. With renewed energy, Joe leaned forward on the couch and bent over the open pages strewn across gleaming surface of their mahogany coffee table. Head resting in the palms of his hands, elbows against his knees, Joe frowned as he scanned pages.

"Okay, let's see here. Where was I? Ah yes, Blunt buying farm from…what was his name?" Quickly flipping back the pages, Joe trailed down the page with his finger, muttering out loud in that habit that always intensely annoyed Frank.

"Aha! Blunt bought the property from Bill Watts! Now we're headed somewhere," Joe grinned, talking out loud as he took a triumphant gulp of his coffee.

"Now if only I could remember who Blunt was, and why this property was important…" Joe frowned. "…and pretty much everything I just read went one ear and out the other…or would that be one eye and out the other?" Joe shook his head in disgust, and threw down the type-written pages with an impatient toss, watching them slid off the table and onto the floor with annoyance. _Aww, who am I kidding? I don't remember half of what I've read. _ Joe thought dismally, as he listlessly ruffled through the files in front of him. He'd been like this the whole morning. Tired, easily distracted, lazy, take your pick. And as much as he tried to ignore the question of why, the answer was definitely blaring continually through his head like a fog horn who's button was jammed.

"Nancy."

Joe half-smiled, half groaned as thoughts of sparkling blue eyes and gleaming blonde hair came once again to his mind. As if she had ever left his mind since last night, Joe couldn't help adding internally. Ever since his realization Nancy was all Joe could think about. _Although, all _she's _probably thinking about is Frank. _The thought was cold water on the cheerful spark that had been lit by his memories of Nancy. _Frank. _ Joe's grip on his coffee mug tightened painfully.

Frank had been annoyingly chipper this morning—well, even more so than usual. After tossing and turning half the night, Joe had been rudely awakened by the clattering sound of bowls and pans at the horribly early hour of 8:30 a.m. Tumbling downstairs, hair rumbled, eyes foggy, Joe had walked into the kitchen and found Frank whistling merrily and finishing up a large stack of pancakes drenched in maple syrup. Making pancakes was a habit Frank had when he was feeling especially good, and judging by the two large plates full of steaming cakes, and the sizzling sound of bacon frying on the stove top, Frank was full of it this morning. To Joe's relief, Frank had cheerfully announced that he was heading out to work on some case and he was leaving the rest of the pancakes and bacon for Joe, who nodded enthusiastically. Not a morning person anyway, Joe knew that this morning he wouldn't have been able to listen to Frank chirping perkily for long. His brother was waaaay too happy today.

"And of course, we know what made him so happy." Joe mumbled, as he stretched out across the couch, temporarily pausing his feeble attempts to read the files. The memory of Frank and Nancy, heads bent in intense conversation, eyes sparkling with emotion, rose in Joe's mind once again with frustrating clarity despite Joe's attempts to squelch the memory. Heaving a huge sigh, the young detective rolled over onto his stomach, grabbing a sofa pillow and placing it underneath his chest. _What's that they say, peeping Tom's never see anything good? Nah, that's not it… but it applies quite well here, and if it's not it should be. _ Joe shook his head. Why'd Frank have to ask Nancy out in the first place?Joe's thoughts made the full circle back to the girl detective, who happened, unfortunately, to be his brother's current love interest.

Letting out a sigh, Joe closed his eyes, ignoring the case files he was supposed to review. He couldn't focus on work, so he might as well go ahead and sort through the whirling thoughts triggered by last night's revelation. Maybe once he had organized his still confused thoughts and feelings, he could finally settle down and get some work done, Joe reasoned. Inwardly, he knew he was only trying to justify his actions to Frank's voice in his head, reminding him the importance of the case reviews. Frank's parting words as he left rang in Joe's head again. "Remember Joe, since I'll be out 'til about 6:00 p.m., you'll need to look through all the cases by yourself."

_But I can't think about work, when all I can think about is your girlfriend! _Joe growled, then gave his head a savage shake. _Who cares about Frank anyway? This is whole thing is his fault! If he hadn't asked Nancy out… _A prick of his conscious caused Joe to hesitate in his blame game. Ok, ok, so maybe it wasn't Frank's fault. Joe mused, then sighed. It didn't really matter though. Even if Frank hadn't realized the good thing in front of him and Joe had, Nancy's heart had always lain at the older Hardy's feet. And besides, Joe hadn't shown any sign of interest in Nancy until Frank had made his move on the girl detective. _Who knows? Maybe Frank asking Nan out was the shove I needed to get me to see how I really felt? _The phrase sounded vaguely familiar, and Joe puzzled over that for a moment. _Oh yeah, that's what Frank said _he _needed after he told me about asking Nancy out to the Banquet. _

As thoughts of _that _disturbing night came to mind, Joe hastily pushing the depressing thoughts aside. Right now he didn't need any more Frank/Nancy memories running through his head. What he needed to do was to sort out his feelings for Nancy. A frown creased Joe's forehead as he fixed him mind on the task before him.

How had the feelings started? And how could he have been so blind to his own heart? _Hotshot detective can't figure out his own feelings_. Joe couldn't help thinking wryly, as he put his hands behind his head, and stretched his jean-clad legs over the soft leather armrest of the plush couch. When he had first met Nancy he had been attracted to her, that much Joe had always readily admitted to. After all, it was hard to forget his rather bold flirtatious remarks to the girl detective at their first meeting, and Joe's subsequent snubbing. However, after Nancy's abrupt snub in the bud of his advances, Joe had immediately backed off on the romantic front. The result of this had been a lively friendship instead of a romantic relationship, and Joe had assumed whatever budding feelings for the young detective had ceased along with his notions of romance with Nancy.

However, Joe thought suddenly with a frown, he must've just pushed back the attraction for Nancy to the far recesses of his mind. So far away, in fact, that it had taken Nancy becoming his brother's girlfriend to shake the dust off his feelings and pull them off of the shelf. Joe punched irritably at the cushion resting in his lap. _You are a dumb, idiotic blonde, _he growled inwardly, with self-directed irritation. Ah well, there wasn't much he could do about that.

His thoughts continued to flow, and Joe caught at one, any one. He never liked to dwell long on past mistakes…especially when he was the one who made them. The next question was this: he had been attracted to plenty of girls before, without his attraction ever reaching the threshold of love. When had he actually fallen, completely, for Nancy? Joe pondered, as he heaved himself off the blue leather of the couch, and began collecting the files scattered around the room.

As he thought back on the memories he had of the young girl detective, a slight smile came to Joe's lips. Stacking the files and placing them back on the shelves of the bookcases lining the living room, Joe reminisced over his conversations with Nancy.

Their first "non-date date." The time he had found out that Nancy didn't know how to bowl properly, and spent the whole weekend teaching her. During the Clifford case, how he had gotten a horrible flue/cold and how Nancy had played his personal nurse, spending the whole night beside his bed during his bout of dangerously high fevers. The night the two detectives stayed home and made home-made pizza together at Joe's suggestion to save money. The attempt ended in a flour fight, pizza sauce drenching their clothes, and Joe ordering take out from Mr. Pizza.

Even as he smiled softly at the memories, try as he might, Joe couldn't seem to pin-point the exact moment he had fallen, and that bothered him. He had always known the exact moment he had fallen for the one other love of his life. Why not with Nancy? Suddenly, Nancy's voice trailed through his mind. _"I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." _

_Flashback_

It was in early February, and the three detectives had left the comfort of Bayport city and traveled to the large city of New York City to stay and solve a case. They were staying in a mysterious old mansion, which was, in Joe's words, terribly clichéd, but nonetheless, very amusing. One day, Joe, being tired of poking at the old paneled walls of the mansion, went searching for Nancy, and finally came upon her intently poring over a book in the massive library of the mansion. The deep frown of concentration on Nancy's face as she read amused Joe greatly, and he noted with similar amusement her teeth nibbling away at her thumbnail. It had been a long time since he had seen the girl detective so involved in something besides the case, so Joe couldn't help the small, pleased smile that slid across his face. It was good to see Nan relaxing, he decided. Then a wicked gleam came to mind, and a mischievous grin replaced the fond smile. It wasn't often he could catch Nancy unaware, and he couldn't resist this opportunity to tease her. Clearing his throat loudly, Joe announced his presence and barely managed to choke back a shout of laughter as he watched Nancy guiltily jump up from her lounging position on the large, winged chair she was seated in.

"Finding some valuable information?" Joe asked casually, hands in his dress pants pockets, smirking slightly, as he sauntered over to the red-faced girl in front of him.

"Oh-uh, yeah, um, nothing much. Gotta, you know, keep looking." Nancy stuttered slightly, while quickly standing up. Her blonde hair flew around her in her haste, and Nancy ran an anxious hand down her wrinkled shirt, as she attempted to look dignified despite her rumbled state.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast!" Joe quickly snatched the book from Nancy's hand as she tried to surreptitiously replace on the massive book shelf behind her. Startled, Nancy released it with a yelp, and tried unsuccessfully to snatch it back from Joe's capable hands. However, Joe used his height to his advantage and squinted at the title as he held it high above Nancy's groping hands.

"Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen. Oh yes, sounds like a very helpful book for research on our case." Joe pronounced solemnly, turning his serious gaze on the furiously blushing Nancy.

"Give me that!" Nancy grabbed the novel from Joe's hands, and hugged it protectively to her chest, glaring at Joe. Unable to hold it back any long, Joe laughed at the defensive look in Nancy's eyes, and he grinned down at the young lady, white teeth flashing.

"Now what could possibly be in that book that has you forgetting our investigation?" Joe asked, smirking still, but genuinely curious. Nancy sighed.

"Well, it's a classic novel of wit, romance, and discovering true love, written by one of the most critically acclaimed authors of all time." Nancy answered primly, with a definite tilt of her chin.

"Ah-huh." Joe looked unconvinced, and apparently Nancy took this as a challenge.

"Just listen to this, Joe, and see if _you _aren't impressed!" Nancy quickly flipped through the pages, while Joe groaned in mock agony.

"Please, not-not chick fluff! Give me some Tom Clancy any day!"

"Jane Austen is _classic_. Every guy who wants to _really_ impress a girl _has_ to read Pride and Prejudice. She is the ultimate source of the essence of good romance." Nancy retorted, head bent over the book as she searched through the yellowed pages. Joe chuckled, and shook his head in disbelief. Girls, they were all the same, die-hards for romance.

"Ah-ha! Here it is. 'I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun'. Isn't that just…just beautiful? She describes it perfectly." Nancy quoted, dreamily staring off into the distance while Joe smiled at her worshipful expression. He hadn't known his friend was such a romantic at heart.

"Uh…yeah sure. Now what is she talking about?" Joe asked, scratching his head in exaggerated puzzlement, partly in real confusion and partly to see what Nancy's reaction would be. Nancy jerked out of her dream world and laid wide eyes on Joe.

"Isn't it obvious? She's talking about when she fell in love!"

Joe nodded his head thoughtfully, deciding to humor the girl detective, as he rocked back and forth on his heels in the plush, red carpet below his socked feet.

"Oh I see, so what she's saying is…she doesn't know when she fell in love because happened so gradually?"

"Exactly!" Nancy beamed at Joe. "There's hope for you yet, Joe Hardy" The two detectives shared a smile for a moment, Joe's intense blue eyes twinkling into Nancy's own pair of soft blues, before Joe gave another smirk and broke the moment.

"And I suppose that's how you feel too, eh?" Joe asked, motioning to the book.

Nancy's eyes widened for a moment, a stunned expression on her face.

"What??"

Joe frowned, motioning again to the book.

"You know, how Jane Austen describes love. That's what you feel, right?"

"Oh-oh, right, sorry, I was confused for a second." Nancy's surprised expression faded, and she nodded.

"Hmm, someone's still got her head in the book. So I will leave you to your…ahem…research."

Shaking his head in pretend exasperation, Joe prepared to walk out of the room, leaving Nancy to her book once again. However, as he began to shut the heavy, oak door behind him, Joe turned around to face Nancy, who was back on her chair, book in hand, woolen shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

"Hey Nan? You never answered the question." Joe said, amusement coloring his voice as he poked his head back into the library.

"Hmm?" Nancy looked confused, then comprehension dawned, and she blushed—quite prettily, as Joe recalled in the present.

"Yes, yes, that is how I feel, Joe." Nancy said quietly, a small wistful smile playing across her lips.

_End Flashback_

Joe ruefully shook his head. Little did he know that day, so long ago, that one day he'd know exactly what Jane Austen was talking about. That phrase described what Joe felt down to a T. He didn't know the exact moment he had fallen for Nancy. By the time he _had_ realized it, he was already head over heels for the girl.

_Now the question is, how come I was so blind for so long? _Joe thought, as he sipped up the last dregs of his cappuccino, and got up from his uncomfortable slouched position on the carpet. He had never been shy of admitting he liked a girl before, and his emotions weren't exactly kept hidden, as his friends could testify to. Although, he realized that others, like Biff, Chet, and probably Amy, had seen his true feelings, he couldn't help wondering why it was so hard for himself to figure out his feelings himself.

Thinking on the strange phenomena, Joe strode into the kitchen and grabbed a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard built into their kitchen wall. Swinging open the refrigerator door, Joe rummaged in the chilled shelves for a jar of pickles and a bag of sour cream and cheddar cheese Ruffles. Quickly grabbing a paring knife from a drawer, Joe sliced the sour dill pickle, and selected a few slices of his famous, "Joe Hardy" walnut bread from the yellow bread basket on the counter. Slathering thick swabs of peanut butter, Joe laid on the slices of pickles and a layer of Swiss cheese, before topping his sandwich with another piece of bread. To complete his lunch, Joe grabbed the left-over bag of Ruffles and a glass of skim milk.

As he sat, munching on his—in Frank's words—totally disgusting sandwich, Joe went back to his former ponderings. Swiping a couple of chips from the bag beside him, Joe wolfed down a couple, as he turned thoughts rapidly over in his mind, mulling over the possible reasons for his inability to see what Nancy truly meant to him. Was it because he couldn't imagine really loving someone after Iola? Joe pondered, as he gulped down his milk and crammed the last of his sandwich into his mouth. A frown creased his brow, and Joe shook his head impatiently. No, no. Like he had told Nancy, he knew Iola wasn't the only girl out there for him. And it wasn't the fear of losing Nancy in the same way he lost Iola that kept him from realizing the truth either, Joe decided. After all, Nancy would always be in the midst of trouble, with or without Joe Hardy in her life, Joe thought wryly, an unconscious grin slipping its way onto his lips. Heaving a sigh, Joe picked up his plate and pushed it into the dishwasher, and put away his lunch. Still feeling vaguely dissatisfied, Joe reached into the refrigerator and grabbed a cold can of Dr. Pepper, popping the tab and taking a gulp. Thoughtfully, he looked down at the maroon can in his hands, remembering how Nancy had told him that she noticed he always drank that whenever he was confused, and/or stressed about something. Teasingly, she had stated that "Dr. Pepper is your 'comfort food'. Even Mr. Brawn has a weak spot." Thinking back on it now, Joe smiled ruefully. Nancy had been right, as usual. She really was the best friend he'd ever had.

Suddenly, the light bulb flicked on in Joe's mind. Of course, that was it! She was the best friend he had ever had, as far as girls went. It all made sense now. Joe paced the kitchen floor, his thoughts falling into place like puzzle pieces.

His unawareness of his feelings for Nancy had been because of the close friendship he had shared with her! Unconsciously, he had placed Nancy into the "friend's only" box, and stopped seeing her in any other light. The reason for this was probably because all of Joe's previous relationships started immediately in a romantic light, and he had never actually been simply friends first with a girl he dated. Therefore, when Nancy came along and they became friends, Joe subconsciously refused to think of her in any sort of romantic sense, the thought of dating a friend was a foreign concept. In other words, his blinders had been blinders of friendship. Had he really been unaware of his feelings, or had he known inwardly, and just been in denial? Joe nodded to himself. Later, unconsciously not wanting to lose their close friendship, Joe had vehemently denied his feelings, until the recent events with Frank had sparked them to action. Joe smiled triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air. Mystery solved! Then, reality hit home and Joe groaned and set his soda down on the counter with a thud. He was still totally screwed. Knowing _why _he had refused to accept his feelings for Nancy didn't change a thing. Frank and Nancy were still happy together—belonged together, Joe thought bitterly. Nothing could change that. Now, the only one question remained. What would he do now? No, no, he already knew the answer to that question. There was nothing he could do. It was too late for him; the ship had sailed off with only room for Frank and Nancy on board.

Joe sighed—a recent habit he seemed to be forming—and headed out for the front door, slipping on his jean jacket and grabbing his car keys from the hook by the front door. He needed to get out and think. Maybe he would go and talk to Biff and Chet, meet them at Murphy's or something. He could use a Dr. Pepper float right about now. And maybe his friends would have some advice. Heaven's knows he needed talk to _someone_ about his feelings. Normally he wouldn't gone straight to Nancy or Frank, but obviously both were out of the question in this situation, Joe thought dryly, as he strode out into the crisp, cool air. Time to go give some old friends a visit—and a surprising announcement.

* * *

ok, so how was that? Loved it, hated it? Suggestions? I am open to all :) Remember, reviews motivate :D


	8. The Admission

_Wow, ok so it's been a while since I've updated this story. Sorry for all you who read this story. Life has been insanely busy, and this past month I've been dealing with this recurring illness, so I haven't really found the time to write. This is what I've managed to come up with while sick, so I don't know how good this update will be :P _

_As always, thanks to all my reviewers who make my day!_

_KennaC__: Glad you're still reading this story! Hope you continue to :) Hopefully this chapter is less of a filler chapter this time. Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate the advice!_

_franknjoe_: _Hey, glad you enjoyed the chapter! You won't really get into Nancy's mind for a while though, sorry :) Hope you enjoy the update! Keep reviewing :D_

_Elya_:_ Glad you liked the Joe thinking process. I wasn't sure how much sense it made, so I'm glad to hear it came out ok :) Hope you continue to read and enjoy!_

_Lady Emily__: Heh, I know, I feel sorry for poor Joe too. He's having a rough time of it :P Well, I hope this story isn't dragging out the angst too long, but hey, love is tough, eh? :) Hope this update doesn't disappoint!_

_Chromde__: Lol, your Get Smart reference made me laugh. So you think Nancy digs Joe, eh? Well thanks as always for your feedback! I like hearing peoples analysis's :)_

_jayley__: Hey, a new reader! Thanks for your comments! I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!_

_sweetness328__: Aww, thanks for the review! I'm glad you're liking this story so far. And although it may take me a while to update, do know that I have the rest of the story planned out and I'll finish it no matter how long it takes :) Thanks for reading!_

_Okay, on the story! Enjoy, or at least, read! :D_

Frozen hands in denim jeans pockets, Joe Hardy walked briskly in chilly September wind to Murphy's, where Biff and Chet were waiting for him after his cryptic request to talk. As he strode down the street, blonde head lowered, absently stepping over the cracks in the pavement in childhood habit, he mused on how to tell his friends about his troubles. After all, it wasn't every day one realized he had been in deep-seated denial and was actually in love with one Nancy Drew. Of course, it wasn't like it would come as a surprise to them, Joe thought wryly with a sheepish half-smile. Just yesterday Biff and Chet had accused him of falling for the intrepid girl detective, and although at the time Joe had vehemently denied the accusation, Joe finally had come to admit that he indeed in love with Nancy. His brother's girlfriend.

Kicking dismally at the scattered leaves on the sidewalk, Joe's walk slowed to a shuffle. He couldn't help the groan that came from his throat as he thought on the dilemma. Why in the world couldn't he have fallen for someone, oh, maybe like, attainable? But Joe Hardy's feelings had never been famous for being a slave to logic, and his feelings had dictated that Nancy Drew was the one for him.

"Never mind the matter that my _brother_ is dating her," Joe muttered sarcastically to himself, sending a pebble flying with a vicious kick of his faded converse. _Great, now I'm talking to myself. How much worse can this get?_

Shoving the thoughts from his mind, if only for the moment, Joe quickened his pace and entered the quaint coffee and shake shop. The welcome bell's tinkling announced his arrival and Biff and Chet, sitting in a small, secluded booth in the back, looked up and waved him over eagerly. Maneuvering his way around the shakes counter, Joe quickly joined his friends at their booth and sat down, grabbing a menu from the table beside him. As he scanned the menu, Joe could feel Biff and Chet's eyes curiously examining him, but they said nothing as Joe perused the menu.

"Hmm, seems like a good day for the barbeque Sunday special, huh guys?" Joe asked with amusement, as he viewed the pile of empty plates covered with rib bones in front of him.

"Hey, it's a 50% discount today! So yes, today is a great day for barbeque" Chet retorted defensively.

"Unless of course, one is wearing a nice Sunday suit still," Joe observed with a smirk, as he motioned to the large blob of barbeque sauce on Biff's white shirt.

"Aww, man…" Biff muttered, rubbing self-consciously at the stain while Joe chuckled and waved over a waitress who stood nearby.

"Um, I think I'll a Sunday Supper special with a Dr. Pepper float, extra ice-cream please." Joe ordered to the waitress, who quickly scurried off with a shy, admiring, backward look, obviously aware of the fact that she was serving the town-hero, Joe Hardy. Despite his muddled mood, Joe couldn't help a smirk cross his face. It was nice to see that some things wouldn't change.

However, Joe's smile was rapidly erased as he heard Biff clear his throat. _Time to face the music,_ Joe thought grimly, as he turned to face his two friends. Cocking an eyebrow, Biff leaned forward.

"Okay, so we know you didn't call us here to watch you be admired by Josie the waitress. So you feel like telling us why you called?"

"Hey, can't a guy just call his friends to just, you know, hang out?" Joe replied casually, plastering on the brightest smile he could muster.

As Biff and Chet glanced at each other, shook their heads, then turned mirror expressions of skepticism back toward him, Joe sighed. His friend's knew him too well to be deceived by his casual excuse. He might as well tell them now. That _was_ what he called them together for anyway, Joe thought grimly. Summoning up his courage, Joe took a deep breath.

"Ok, ok, so maybe there is something I need to tell you guys. But--" Joe paused, looking earnestly into his friend's curious faces, blue eyes uncharacteristically serious without the usual gleam of mischief. "But you have to promise not to tell _anyone _about this, alright?"

Biff and Chet nodded quickly, and Joe couldn't help a half-smile slip on his face at their obvious impatience to hear his news.

"So last night, I was thinking over what you guys had said." Joe spoke slowly, placing his eyes firmly on the mahogany surface of the table in front of him, twiddling his fingers nervously in his lap.

"Yes???" Chet broke in, dying of curiosity and apparently annoyed at Joe's slow delivery. Biff however, suddenly looked apprehensive, and nudged Chet under the table, giving him a quick shake of the head.

"Let the man take his time. This is going to be good, I can tell" Biff said, folding his arms across his chest and uncomfortably wiggling his shoulders under his snug suit, as he leaned back into the booth cushions. Sufficiently roused from his nervous mood `by Biff's attitude, Joe scowled at Biff who merely smirked back at him.

"Would you let me finish?" Joe growled, then turned to Josie who appeared by their table, float in hand.

"Thanks." Joe smiled politely, as he nodded to the waitress. She looked dazed, blinded by the Joe Hardy smile, and muttered an indistinct, dreamy "Anytime."

Rolling his eyes in disgust, Chet shook his head disappointedly.

"Man, and I was going to try and get her number!"

Joe and Biff exchanged amused looks and chuckled at Chet's dismal expression. Relaxing into the casual atmosphere, Joe took a long slurp of his soda and sighed. Armed with a Dr. Pepper float and his ribs, he was ready.

"Alright, so I was thinking about what you guys had said to me, you know, about--"Joe stumbled a bit, blushing furiously "About me being in love with Nancy." Raising his eyes to meet his friends, Joe examined their faces expectantly, looking for any sign of recognition. Exchanging wary glances, Biff and Chet in turn, searched Joe's face intently.

"Yeah, I remember that." Biff said neutrally, cautiously, obviously recalling Joe's vehement denial and rather loud protests to the contrary.

"Well, at first I was thinking you guys were crazy, really out of it. Because, you know, Nancy was--" Joe coughed. "IS Frank's girlfriend. And besides, we've been friends for so long and you know, you're not supposed to date your friends. I mean, I would never date you guys!" Joe paused, flushing slightly. Great, he had started rambling. _Rambling! _As if this wasn't bad enough already. Taking a deep breath, Joe started to continue, hopefully more coherently.

"Wait," Chet broke in abruptly. "What exactly are you saying here?"

Inwardly, Joe groaned. This was it. He was actually going to have to say it. Swallowing hard, and staring intently down at the last dregs of his float, Joe mumbled,

"I'm saying I realized you guys were right."

At the stony silence that greeted him, Joe looked up, slightly alarmed. Great, were Biff and Chet mad at him for liking Frank's girlfriend? To his relief, Biff and Chet looked more shocked than angry, as they stared, open-mouthed, at Joe. Then suddenly Chet gave a whoop.

"Dude! You finally admitted you're into her! Success!" Chet pumped a fist in the air exuberantly, dabbling his sleeve in the remains of his barbeque sauce and almost tipping over his soda glass. Gracefully catching glass before it clattered to the floor, Joe smiled reassuringly at the other diners who had turned to see what the commotion was about, before turning to glare at Chet.

"Shhhh! Are you crazy? People can _hear_ you, you know!" Joe whispered furiously, while keeping a smile on his place as Josie looked curiously at them as she approached to take their empty dishes.

"Sorry, sorry" Chet whispered back sheepishly, as he settled back down into the booth.

Rolling his eyes, Joe sighed and waited for Josie to clear the table. As Josie left, not without another shy glance at Joe, Biff whistled softly.

"Well Joe, I'm glad you've finally seen the light. But what are you going to do about it?"

Groaning quietly, Joe leaned his head on the palms of his hands, and shook his head.

"What do you _mean_ what am I going to do about it? Nothing! There's nothing TO do! I mean, hello! Nancy is Frank's _girlfriend!_"

At Joe's dismal speech, Chet looked puzzled. Leaning forward, he frowned and lowered his head to look Joe in the face.

"What do you mean you're not going to do anything? I mean, you have to do _something._ Uh, right Biff?" Chet looked to his friend for support.

"Yeah Joe, you can't seriously mean that."

Sighing, Joe raised his head.

"Well what do you propose I do? I mean, I can't just steal her away from Frank. He's my brother! Besides" Joe couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "She's only ever had eyes for Frank."

Exchanging glances, Chet and Biff frowned, puzzling over the problem together. Silence reigned and Joe quietly finished his meal and finally straightened in his chair.

"Well, I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. Frank should be back soon, so I've got to head back now."

"Wait," Biff broke in, catching onto Joe's sleeve as he prepared to stand. "You've got to tell Frank and Nancy."

Jerking his sleeve away, Joe glared at Biff, scoffing quietly, incredulous.

"Are you crazy? That won't solve anything! It'd just make everything even _more_ awkward. Nancy would feel bad. 'Sides, knowing Frank, he'd do something stupid like break up with her for my sake. And I'd kill myself before ruining Nancy's dream. She's wanted this for so long…" Breaking off abruptly, Joe shook his head. "No, it's better this way."

"Even if _you'll_ be the one feeling bad?" Biff asked quietly, rising to meet Joe's eyes.

Glancing away, Joe jerked his head in a quick nod.

"Well then, I think you're really in love her." Biff announced calmly.

Joe stared, wide-eyed, at his friend.

"Uh…why would you say that?"

"Because," Biff quietly replied, "puppy love is selfish. But what you're doing." Biff shook his head, compassion, and a hint of awe in his voice, "You're doing what you think Nancy wants. You're putting her wants above your own. And that my friend, is true love."

Chet smiled softly, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, and I've never seen you talk about girl like that before."

Impatiently, Joe waved aside his friend's comments.

"Guys, guys, who cares if I'm in love with Nancy. It doesn't change anything."

However, Biff looked over at Chet, who gave a slight nod of agreement. A secret smile seemed to pass between the two, but the moment passed before Joe could comment on it.

Turning back to Joe, Biff placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe. But at least talk to Frank about it, okay?"

Sighing, Joe shrugged off Biff's hand and started out the door. Exchanging worried glances, Biff and Chet hurried after him. Shoving through the doors and out into the sunlight, Joe squinted up at the setting sun, while Biff and Chet caught up to him.

"Hey, so will you talk with Frank?" Biff asked, trying to catch Joe's eyes.

"No, it wouldn't help anything." Joe replied wearily.

"Seriously Joe, just tell him! I really think it would help." Biff pleaded.

"Yeah," Chet chorused. "Just tell Frank at least."

"Guys!" Joe whirled around to glare back at his friends. "It would only make things worse, so lay off will ya?"

Joe stormed off down the sidewalk, before finally halting. Turning back to Biff and Chet, Joe walked slowing back towards them. Taking a deep breath, Joe shook his head.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just don't see how talking to Frank would solve anything. After all, it's his _girlfriend_ I—I love." Joe stumbled a bit over the phrase. "So thanks for the advice, but that's not happening." As Biff and Chet exchanged anxious looks, Joe turned on his heel and began trudging down the sidewalk.

"Boy, he's got it bad." Chet declared softly, as he and Biff watched the slumped, dejected form of Joe Hardy scuffle down the street. "You really think it's going to work out?"

"I sure hope so," Biff replied fervently. "Because I don't know how much more Joe can take."

----------------

Joe trudged down the side-walk, head down, wandering listlessly, not sure where he was headed. He just needed to walk.

As he strode down the path, Joe halted, peering through the dim evening light, trying to figure out where he was. Frowning through the semi-darkness, he could make out some shapes that looked oddly enough like…swing sets? Joe grinned. It figured he would unconsciously head toward this favorite child-hood haunt of his.

Kicking off his shoes, Joe shuffled toward the sand pit and settled into one of the swings. He was much too old for this, but the old chains were true. Besides, he could be cut a little slack today, Joe thought wryly. Swinging back on his heels, Joe surged forward, pumping his legs vigorously, forgetting his troubles for a moment in the childish exhilaration of sailing through the air. Letting his head hang back, Joe sighed with contentment as the breeze ruffled through his hair. The night air was chilly, and crickets chirped noisily around him. He had always loved coming out here at night as a child. When he was younger he could never go to the park in the afternoon, as Frank was in school and his mother too busy to leave the house. However, his dad had known how much his little Joe loved the park, so every evening, no matter how hard his day at work had been, Fenton Hardy would take Frank and Joe out to play in the deserted playgrounds.

Joe smiled at the memory, and slowed his pumping, allowing himself to simply swing through the air. For a blissful moment he was happy, at peace. As he slowed back down however, the thoughts came rushing back. Biff and Chet were right. He had to do _something. _ After all, he was a man of action and the thought of doing nothing irked him. But what was there to do? That was a question indeed. One that perhaps had no answer, Joe thought glumly. Sighing heavily, Joe slowed himself to a halt, digging his feet into the sand, and craned his head back to study the stars. Well, Someone knew the answers to his questions, but right now Joe wasn't feeling any guidance.

"Anytime you wanna hit me with a lightening bolt, feel free." Joe prayed aloud, and waited, half expecting a streak of inspiration. But alas, there was nothing. Apparently he was supposed to work this out alone.

_Well,_ Joe mused to himself, _I do know one thing for sure. Unrequited love really sucks._ The expression brought back to mind a conversation he had had with, who else, Nancy a few months ago.

_Flashback_

They had been staying in a hotel out of town, waiting for a trial to commence where they would be called up as witnesses. Frank was out, searching for a take-out pizza parlor, so Joe and Nancy were alone in Joe and Frank's suite.

"Okay, so let me guess whose bed _this _is." Nancy asked, pointing to the said bed with amusement. It was littered with bags of chips, dirty socks, boxers, and a green, smelly object that Joe was certain had once been a sock.

Plucking up his boxers with embarrassment, Joe scowled at the grinning girl detective as he stuffed his clothes into his suitcase.

"Hey, not _everyone_ can be a neat freak like Frank." Indeed, Frank's side of the room stood out in sharp contrast. Sheets folded neatly back and tucked in, clothes carefully folded in carry-on, and not a speck of green mold to be found.

"That's true," Nancy agreed with a nod. "But not everyone can be as messy as you are either!" She continued with a chuckle, blue eyes twinkling merrily at Joe.

Joe tried to keep a scowl in place, but as always, Nancy's grin was infectious and he found himself grinning back.

"You know, this room has a lot of valuable information." Nancy stated, tapping her forefinger against her chin in mock concentration.

Sensing a joke coming, Joe shook his head in pretend annoyance.

"Ok, I'll take the bait. What valuable information are you referring to?"

"Why, the fact that one; Joe Hardy DOES prefer boxers to briefs. And two; Joe Hardy likes to wear pink-hearts on his…ahem..personals." Nancy declared dramatically, in all seriousness, before dissolving into giggles.

Joe groaned, flushing a bit with embarrassment.

"I'll have you know that my _Grandma_ got me those."

Nancy said nothing, but continued to laugh all the harder. Joe shook his head, but couldn't help smiling. The case they had been working on had been trying for the girl detective as it involved a close relative of hers. However, the load had carried her shoulders seemed to have disappeared upon the resolution of the case and Nancy was more care-free than she had been in a long time.

_Of course, that could also have something to do with the three extra-large, extra chocolate, coffee blendies she just had. _Joe thought wryly as Nancy finally stopped giggling and stood, wiping her eyes.

"If we have finished discussing my underwear, how 'bout we check out the cable?" Joe asked, lowering himself to the floor and grabbing the remote.

"Come here, you," Joe continued, playfully jerking on Nancy's hand to pull her down beside him. However, he must have pulled harder than he meant to or Nancy was still off balance because instead of lowering to the floor, Nancy tripped and suddenly Joe had a lapful of blonde detective. Suddenly, Joe was uncomfortably aware of the fact the Nancy was a very attractive, very soft and warm young lady who was blinking in confusion. For a moment, both detectives simply sat, Nancy in Joe's lap. Then suddenly Nancy was scrambling off, and Joe was sliding away, muttering apologies. An awkward silence followed as both detectives sat a good foot apart, staring at the blank TV in front of them. Then Nancy started giggling again, and Joe grinned with relief.

"Girl don't like a guy who's that forward, Joe."

Letting out a guffaw, Joe smirked in amusement.

"Aw, you just wish I was making a move on you."

Nancy sighed, and turned back to the TV.

"Oh just turn on the TV before you cause any more troubles."

Joe complied and they flicked through several channels before finally settling on a rerun of the first season of Smallville. _(Sorry, for all you who aren't familiar with the storyline :P )_ Joe had once loved to watch the drama, but he had had to stop watching it. Both detectives watched the show in comfortable silence for a while, before Nancy sighed.

"Oh I hate this part."

Glancing over at Nancy, Joe frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, Clark is about to leave Chloe all alone on the dance floor. I just hate that this is the only chance she gets with him."

"Yeah, it kinda sucks for her." Joe agreed.

Nancy turned to face him, curiosity written on her features.

"So you were a Chloe/Clark fan too?"

Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I guess. I mean, I just thought they made more sense than say, Lana and Clark. Chloe was his best friend, always stuck with him whereas Lana was the unattainable small-town stranger."

Surprised filled Nancy's face, and she shook her head.

"You know, that was actually surprisingly deep. I'm impressed."

"What are you implying, Miss Drew?" Joe retorted with mock-indignation, a frown etched on his forehead.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Nancy replied innocently. For a moment, the two detectives paused and continued to watch the show. As the credits finally rolled down the screen, Nancy shook her head.

"What I really hate is the fact that Chloe continues to like Clark, for like, forever and Clark never notices. Unrequited love always kills me in TV shows."

Laughing at the dismal expression on his friend's face, Joe shook his head.

"Well, although Clark is stupid for not noticing her, I think Chloe should have just realized that she needs to move on."

Nancy cocked an eyebrow, turning to face Joe, looking curiously curious.

"So you think when facing unrequited love, you should just…give up? Move on?"

Nodding his head, Joe motioned toward the TV.

"Yeah, I mean, come on, if he hasn't noticed her by now, what's the likely hood that he's going to notice her? I mean, he thinks that they're just friends."

"Friendship is a pretty big blinder it seems," Nancy agreed, looking pensively at blank TV screen.

"Exactly. So Chloe just needs to, you know, get on with her life. Which I believe she eventually does with Jimmy in the 6th season." Joe continued with a contented nod.

Frowning slightly, Nancy shook her head.

"No, she never really moves on. Even though she has Jimmy, she still likes Clark."

"Aw, come on, you really think that Chloe still likes Clark after all those years?" Joe asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"When it's love like she had for Clark, you can't ever really move on." Nancy replied decisively, shaking her head sadly.

Joe shot Nancy a skeptical glance, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you're right. But at least she tried to move on. You should always try to move on."

Glancing at Joe, Nancy shook her head.

"It's not that easy."

Puzzled by Nancy's tone of voice, Joe opened his mouth to reply when Nancy broke in again.

"So, you really believe that?" she asked, casual tone back in place.

Looking back at Nancy, Joe nodded casually. Why was Nancy so curious about what he thought? Joe wondered. Then understanding dawned.

"Well, who really cares? I mean, you don't need to worry about that Nancy. Frank will come to his senses soon, and you won't be facing any unrequited love." Joe declared, winking at his friend.

Nancy looked startled for a moment, surprised at his intuition. Then, she just shook her head, and smiled faintly.

"We'll see."

_End Flashback_

Grabbing onto the swing's chains, Joe pulled himself to his feet. There it was; his answer to the question. He had to move on. But now he knew what Nancy had said was true; it would be a lot harder than it sounded.

--------------------------

Joe entered the Hardy home, tossing his jacket carelessly over the coat rack, and headed for the kitchen. He was in desperate need of another comforting glass of Dr. Pepper. As he strode into the kitchen however, he froze at the sight of his brother seated at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of tea.

"Been out?" Frank asked calmly, looking up from an old newspaper clipping Joe recognized from one of his scattered case file in the living room.

"Uh, yeah. Just, you know, taking a break. Hanging out with Biff and Chet. Going for a walk." Joe rambles came to a stop at Frank's amused expression. Inwardly, Joe scowled. He _had_ to break that nervous habit of his.

"Anyways, you already eat supper?" Joe changed the subject quickly, as he moved past Frank and grabbed an apple from the refrigerator.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I had a bite to eat with Nancy actually. I was on my way back into town after checking on the Folley case and stopped by to eat with her at the Marriot's café." Frank replied, flipping through another case file that he grabbed from the stack piled at his feet.

Against his will, Joe froze at the mention of Nancy. This was the first time he had really talked with his brother about Nancy since his realization. _Don't panic, stay smooth._ Forcing himself to take a large bite of the Granny Smith in his hand, Joe munched for a few moments, using the time to collect his thoughts. Swallowing slowly, Joe casually straddled a chair, nodding his head.

"Oh yeah, I should have known." Even as he winked slyly at Frank, Joe felt his gut twist. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. The teasing, the encouraging of the relationship, it would have to continue as normal Joe knew, and the thought suddenly filled Joe with dismay. Pushing the thoughts aside, Joe feigned a yawn as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, I think I'm going to go over a few of those case files in the living room and then I'll hit the sack." Joe declared, heading towards the living room. He didn't think he could handle hearing about Frank's date with Nancy and moreover, he was afraid the detective radar Frank had on constantly would figure out something was up.

Frowning slightly, Frank looked up from his file, and glanced at the watch behind him.

"Wow, is it really that late? Hey, it's only 9:00. You tired already?"

Gulping, Joe nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I uh—I had a long day."

"Ah, Biff and Chet wear you out?" Frank asked with a knowing smile.

Forcing a chuckle, Joe nodded.

"Something like that anyway." Turning quickly, Joe prepared to stride out of the room, when Frank called out to him.

"Oh, hey Joe?"

Pushing down his rising nerves, Joe slowly swiveled on his heels to face his brother.

"Yeah?"

"When I drive Nancy back to the airport tomorrow are you wanting to ride with us?" Frank asked casually, leaning back in his chair and twiddling his thumbs together as he awaited Joe's answer.

A shiver of apprehension went down Joe's spine as he stared blankly back at Frank.

"What do you mean, taking Nancy to the airport tomorrow?"

"Uh, Nancy doesn't live in Bayport, remember Joe? She has to go to her home too sometime." Frank replied, enunciating the words slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"I KNOW that," Joe snapped back sharply. "But she wasn't going to leave until next Monday, remember?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Frank appeared surprised, as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Tell me what?" Joe asked, impatience coloring his tone.

"Nancy changed her mind again. She decided to follow through with her original plans and leave tomorrow."

The news hit Joe like a blow to the chest. Nancy was leaving tomorrow, and she hadn't even bothered to tell him. Giving his head a shake, Joe strode out of the room and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. Frank stared, bemused, after him.

"Wait, where are you going, Joe?"

Shooting a tight-lipped smile back at his brother, Joe turned to look back at his brother over his shoulder.

"I'm going to see Nancy."

The door slammed shut behind Joe, and Frank stared blankly at the spot Joe had so recently vacated.

"Well that went well," he murmured softly, shaking his head in surprise.

* * *

Okay, so whatdya think? Whatever it is, tell me!! Please! :D


	9. The Decision

_Hey, all my amazing readers! Ok, so I am SO sorry that it's taken me so stinkin' long to update this story! School, health, and life in general has been keeping really busy these past few months. However, with it being summer, I hope to update this story a lot quicker! __J__ Thanks to you all who haven't given up on me quite yet! I hope this is a satisfactory update. Wish I could take the time and thank all you reviewers personally like I usually do, but we're about to leave on a trip so I'll just have to thanks all of you all in a collective THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! _jayley, KennaC, Lady Emily, Chromde, Silver Scorpion, bluetouchstone, Chefz, and lurvetoread, your reviews have been so encouraging! Hope you all keep reading and enjoying! Oh, and reviewing ;) Now, on to the story!

Blue eyes glazed, face taunt, and only half-seeing the road stretched before him, Joe Hardy gripped the black leather of the steering wheel tightly in both hands. Normally, in these circumstances, Joe would have been relaxed and enjoying himself, with windows rolled down and music drifting from the radio. The interior of his blue Honda was cool, matching the chilly September weather outside, and the streets of Bayport City were quiet, mostly deserted. As usual, the night scene in this calm town was practically non-existent and but for the brightly lit interiors of the homes lining the road, one could hardly tell there was life in the city at all.

Unfortunately, Joe was unappreciative of the isolation and quiet drive this town provided for him tonight, it's peaceful atmosphere wasted on him. But, he couldn't really be blamed for it. After all, it had not been the best week of his life. First, there was finding out that he had been in love for who knows how long with Nancy Drew, who just so happened to be his best friend. That in itself was an awkward enough situation to deal with, but oh no, it did not end there. Of course, precluding this realization, and perhaps even causing it, was Frank, his very own _brother_, choosing to finally take Joe's, _HIS--_Joe groaned at the thought—advice and ask Nancy out. And finally, there was that itsy bitsy detail of Nancy becoming Frank's girlfriend and them finding themselves swept into a passionate romance right as Joe decided to figure out his true feelings for the intrepid detective. To make matters worse, Nancy was deciding to leave Bayport early instead of staying another week as she had originally planned.

_And of course, who do I find this out from? Not Nancy, oh no, SHE'S not interested in her old buddy Joe these days. No, I find this out from Frank! Talk about adding insult to injury… _Joe's thoughts were less than encouraging, and his jaw clenched as he punched down on the gas pedal in frustration. Driving while angry or upset is never a wise decision, as Frank often reminded Joe; however, the memory of his oh-so-dear brother's words of wisdom did nothing to stop Joe from pushing his little Honda to the limit as he swerved impatiently around cars, before braking abruptly to avoid rear-ending the Chevy in front of him.

Twiddling his thumbs impatiently on the steering wheel, Joe groaned inwardly as the red light of a stop-light glared at him from the darkness of the road ahead. Slowing reluctantly to a stop, pressing lightly on the brake, Joe took a deep, calming breath, letting it whistle out in a sigh. Shifting uncomfortably on the black leather seat, Joe absently adjusted his rearview mirror, as his thoughts rested once again on the object of his, (_and his brother's, _his mind snickered at him) affection. Joe groaned and shook his head, tapping on the wheel in a short, staccato rhythm.

He had to see Nancy. Of course, he had no idea what he was going to say once he saw her, or even how to act around her anymore, what with his sudden realization of love for the young lady in question. But if there was one thing he did know, it was that he could not let Nancy leave without saying good-bye, and hopefully find out why she hadn't even bothered to let him know that she was planning to leave early. Of course, she could have simply believed that Frank would let Joe know of her change of plans and so she did not need to personally make sure Joe would know.

_I mean, it's not like she owes ME, her old comrade in arms, anything. I was just the one who made sure she had someone to hang out with when Frank was out with Callie. I was just the guy who consoled her when everything looked hopeless for her and Frank. I was just the—_

_And no, I'm not bitter about this at all, _Joe thought wryly, abruptly putting a stop on his rather obviously sour strain of thoughts. Of course, he would have appreciated Nancy telling him her plans, but maybe it was not such a big deal after all. In fact, Nancy probably simply did not realize how much importance he placed on hearing her change of plans from the girl detective herself. Reasoning this out quite practically in his head was easy, and Joe shook his head in frustration, glancing absently at the deer nibbling along the roadside as he sped along. If only reason would dictate feelings. Of course, then he wouldn't be in this whole situation in the first place…but that was besides the point. The reality was Nancy would never have intentionally hurt him, and Joe knew he should recognize that fact. It was simply a matter she had overlooked, and hadn't realized would so adversely affect him.

A horn blaring loudly in alarm awoke him from his musings, and Joe squinted in surprise at the bright headlights that seemed to suddenly appear directly in his path. Slamming on the brakes, Joe fought for control as he struggled to maneuver his way back onto his lane. Wheels locked and skidding on the asphalt, the car spun and swerved toward the guardrail and Joe desperately jerked the wheel to the right. _Easy, easy. _ Joe held his breath as he gently pulled his foot away from the brake and applied light pressure to the gas, trying to straighten out the little Civic. A prayer of thanks and relief escaped his lips as Joe felt the car wheels straighten and regain their hold on the road. As the car in the other lane blared it's horn one last time, as if to remind Joe of his error and that their near death experience was _his_ fault, Joe let out a shaky breath and pulled over to the side of the road.

_Get a HOLD of yourself, Joe!_

So evidently, his logical explanation of Nancy's oversight reasoned out in his head had done nothing to calm him down, Joe thought dismally. Why was finding out that she simply hadn't thought to tell him her early departure so disturbing to him? It wasn't as if she should have felt obligated to do it.

And suddenly, Joe knew that THAT was what was truly upsetting him right now. With a sudden sick dawning of comprehension, Joe realized that he was, well, realizing his biggest subconscious fear--that he was no longer the first person Nancy would feel compelled to tell her plans to. From now on, Frank would be the one Nancy would run to tell her decisions to. Frank would be who Nancy would think of when arranging her plans for the future. Frank would be the first person that would come to her mind when Nancy discovered an important clue in a case or found a movie in town that she really wanted to see. Frank would be the one to see that brightening of blue eyes, that irrepressible, hopeful sparkle as Nancy shared the thoughts and ideas she would feel uncomfortable telling anyone else. Frank, and not Joe.

And just like that, Joe was being replaced. Now he knew that that was what he had first feared would happen when contemplating the idea of Nancy being Frank's girlfriend. Without doubt, it was happening, starting down the dreaded path. With a sudden unshakeable certainty, Joe knew there was nothing he could do about it. He could no more halt this decline of his relationship with Nancy and her replacement of his role in her life than he could move Mount Everest with his bare hands.

With an abnormal clotting forming in his throat, Joe shook his head, trying to rid himself of this desperate feeling of loneliness, abandonment. Really, it could have been much worse. After all, it wasn't as if Nancy had picked a bad replacement for him, Joe tried to console himself as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. In fact, Frank was the perfect replacement, Nancy's mirror image, fitting Nancy in ways Joe never would or could have. Moreover, Frank was genuinely a good guy, the best man Joe could think of for Nancy. They would work, work perfectly in fact. The public would embrace them, goad them on, love them, idolize them. They would be iconic. Epic. And he, Joe, would be there for them through it all. He would support them, cheer them on. Because really, Joe had to admit that Frank and Nancy—well they were perfect together. There was only one little problem with the whole picture, Joe couldn't help thinking as he pulled back on to the highway and continued on toward Nancy's hotel. That one little problem that kept whispering traitorously in his heart as he drove through the lonely night,

I _wanted to be perfect with her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he pulled into the Marriot parking lot, and pulled to a careful halt near the hotel entrance, Joe took a deep breath, attempting to calm his fluttering nerves. If he couldn't help feeling like a love-sick puppy, at least he could do his best not to act like one. At least, while he was with Nancy anyway, Joe thought grimly as he slid out of the driver's seat, straightened up, and started toward the big glass doors of the hotel.

As Joe walked through the lobby, he found himself, to his great dismay, deliberately slowing his pace, stopping casually to scrutinize the elaborate marble columns looming from floor to ceiling, and searching mentally for anything he could have possibly forgotten in the car. _Great, now I'm stalling. Me, the great Casanova Joe Hardy, is STALLING. To talk to Nancy no less! _Joe groaned inwardly, and shook his head with disgust. Gritting his teeth with renewed determination, Joe strode toward the front desk at the end of the lobby, ignoring the curious glances from overnighter's who were asking each other, in rather audible whispers, if that wasn't Joe Hardy, the great detective, walking past them.

After receiving the hotel key from the receptionist, not before having to go through an exhaustive explanation that YES, he WAS Joe Hardy who, yes, needed the room number for Nancy Drew, yes the famous girl detective who had helped in the capture of Mobster Finch, yes, yes that's right, he needed Nancy's number, and no he wasn't interested in hers, Joe found himself in the gold and silver embossed elevator dinging its way up to floor thirteen.

_9…10…11…12…13. _At last, the elevator glided smoothly to a stop at the thirteenth floor. As he exited the elevator, turning back to gaze at the floor number, checking to make sure he had gotten off on the correct floor, Joe let a dry smile slip across his face. _Floor thirteen, how utterly appropriate…and foreboding._

Shaking his head at his superstitious premonitions, Joe strode down the long, carpeted hallway in search of Nancy's room. Light, prestigious-sounding classical music floated from speakers installed in the hallway ceilings, adding to the elegant ambiance of the hotel's trappings, and the thick, royal red carpet muffled his footsteps. Although Bayport was not a terribly small town, it was not exactly a bustling metropolis either. Nonetheless, the Bayport Marriot could boast of a reasonably famous reputation among the state. With its state-of-the-art communications center for business folks, and its ideal location near the interstate, the Marriot had progressed from an obscure way-side stop for tired travelers to a well-known and respected boarding place for the upper-class as well as the middle. However, the free breakfast they offered for guests was the main attraction, in Joe's opinion, and at the thought of their flaky croissants, Joe could feel his mouth water and his stomach growled ominously, reminding him of his meager supper he had forced down earlier that night. Right now, he felt like he could eat a cow…but Joe knew it was probably just his nervousness about facing Nancy that created the sudden urge to race out the hotel and drive to the near-by Wendy's for a Dr. Pepper and Double Cheeseburger.

_Get a grip, Joe. You're just going to go and casually talk to Nancy. Just a friend talking to another friend. Yeah, friends…yeah right!_

Joe sighed and glanced at the door numbers as he swiveled his head to the left and right, searching for room thirteen-twenty. It didn't matter. Regardless of how _he_ felt toward Nancy, he had to maintain the casual attitude they had always shared together. It would be a time for two friends to catch up, for Nancy to share her plans and reasons for leaving Bayport early. They would keep it light, normal, casual. Two friends with no deep, hidden secrets between them. Only Joe would know differently. But, Joe thought with another deep sigh, this was the way it had to be. From now on, until Joe managed to find away to move on (which would be never, his subconscious sourly supplied), there would always be something between them. At least, in his eyes there would be. But Nancy—Nancy could not know. He had to maintain the illusion of simple, friendly camaraderie they had always shared…she could never be the wiser. At least, not if he could help it, Joe thought grimly as he finally pulled to a halt in front the last door on the hall.

_1320_

The gold numbers seemed to flicker warningly at him as Joe gazed at the door in front of him. Hesitation overtook him, and not for the first time, Joe pondered on what exactly he would say to the girl detective who had so consumed his thoughts for the past few days. After thinking about her and his feelings for her so much and turning over thoughts of his revelations about her in his mind so often in the past few days, Joe couldn't help fearing he wouldn't be able to stop blurting out his thoughts to her in his nervousness. He had never been good at keeping things from Nancy anyway. Once, during a case involving a close friend of Nancy, Frank had entrusted Joe with the mission of attempting to casually extract information about the friend from Nancy, while still keeping Nancy in the dark about their suspicions. Oh he had tried to be as surreptitious and as cool about it as possible, but Nancy had known something was up the moment he opened his mouth. In the end, Nancy had ended up being the one doing the pushing, poking, and prodding, before Joe finally cracked and told her the truth.

Joe couldn't help chuckling wryly at the memory of Nancy's earnest blue eyes blinking so innocently as she sweetly managed to wrangle the truth from him. Later, when the case was solved, and the true criminal caught, Joe had curiously inquired as to how Nancy had known he was hiding something when he was talking to her. Brushing a wayward curl away from her face, Nancy hadn't even tried to hide her broad grin.

"Joe Hardy, your eyes are an open book. All one has to do is look in them, I mean really look in them, and read what's really going on."

Joe had harrumphed uncomfortably at this, slightly put off at THAT alarming information— after all, who wanted eyes as open as books when fighting against criminals on a day to day basis—when Nancy giggled and patted his arm consolingly.

"Don't worry, you can lie pretty well, Joe. It's just that people who know you really well can always tell when you're lying, I can guarantee it."

With Nancy's eyes twinkling in amusement at his disgruntled expression and her soft hand warming his arm, Joe hadn't been able to help returning her smile with interest. But oddly enough, he found he was able to lie quite easily to his friends. It appeared only Nancy, and of course Frank, had the ability to read past Joe's blinders when he put them up deliberately.

Not that he was surprised by Nancy's uncanny intuitiveness where he was concerned anymore. Now he realized that her ability to see past his walls was what made him fall for her in the first place. The only problem, Joe thought dismally, was that he couldn't afford for her to see past his barriers this time.

Raising his clenched fist, Joe took a deep breath and finally, finally, knocked on the deep mahogany that was Nancy's door.

"Just a minute!"

Her voice. It was really was like music in his ears, Joe realized with a shock, sinking deeper into depression with the realization. He was so in over his head.

_No, you can't think like that. You're calm, relaxed, in control. Calm, in control. Calm. Control. _

Joe repeated the mantra to himself as he awaited Nancy's arrival, nervously rocking back and forth on his heels and running an anxious hand through his rumpled blond mop. Suddenly, after what seemed an eternity, the door swung open and there she stood. Hair pulled back away from her face in a loose pony-tail, make-up long since wiped off, the only evidence left being the smudge of mascara on her eyelid, and collared white dress shirt tucked casually into boyfriend jeans. Nancy. All thoughts of relaxation, calm, and control flew from Joe's mind like so many paper airplanes and Joe gulped. This wasn't going to be easy—no, not at all.

"Hi Nancy," Joe croaked, smiling what he hoped was a convincing Joe Hardy smirk.

Nancy's eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting to see him, and she squinted curiously at him as she rested a hand on the door frame.

"Joe? What are you doing here?"

Despite himself, Joe couldn't help flinching at the blunt words, and he struggled to keep the smirk in place as he responded.

"Hey, now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Blinking confusedly, apparently still in a muddled state of mind, Nancy shook her head.

"Sorry Joe, it's just that—well, I wasn't exactly expecting anyone at this hour except room service." Nancy explained, giving a sheepish, embarrassed smile.

"Aw, come on Nancy, surely your nights aren't THAT boring," Joe joked, as he casually leaned against the door frame, watching Nancy's back as she turned and headed back into her room.

Rolling her eyes, Nancy shook her head in exasperation, twisting her head to meet Joe's eyes as he stood in the doorway.

"Now are you going to rag on me about not getting out to party, or are you going to come in?"

Joe couldn't help but laugh at Nancy's sarcastic monotone, and he sauntered casually into the room, letting the door click shut behind him. So far, so good, he thought, and Joe silently congratulated himself on his acting skills. At the rate he was going, Nancy would never suspect anything was up. _Just don't look her in the eyes…_

"Soo, if you aren't out partying, what ARE you up to tonight?" Joe asked, as he crossed the room in easy strides to where Nancy stood crouched over her bed as she busily folded shirts.

"Oh just packing." Nancy answered nonchalantly as she struggled to stuff an oversized purse into her suitcase.

"Packing? You leaving sooner than planned?" Joe struggled to keep his voice light and void of accusation as he picked up the complimentary Marriot pen from Nancy's bedside and leaned against the flowered wall-papered wall in front of Nancy, clicking the pen up and down as he watched her work.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm actually leaving tomorrow, instead of next Monday." Nancy replied absently, as she glanced around the room, searching for any objects left out to be packed.

"I see. Any reason why you're leaving early?" Joe asked, blue eyes mild, simply curious.

"Well, I just think that I need to head back. Got some things to take care of at home, and besides, I've been here since Thursday." Nancy replied, closing her suitcase with a sharp click. It was strange, but for a minute there, Joe thought he saw Nancy's hands shake as she folded her clothes for the next morning. What was up?

"What, bored of Bayport already? Whatever happened to the Nancy who said this was one of her favorite spots in the world to relax in?" Joe let a half-smile slip across his face, while doing his best not to appear to be hanging on to Nancy's every word.

Glancing up to meet Joe's eyes, Nancy hesitated and for a moment, Joe thought he could detect a hint of guilt in her blue eyes.

"Yeah, well as much as I love Bayport, I really need to get going. There's a lot of planning and preparation, things for me to get done, back in River Heights before…." Nancy's voice trailed off, and she abruptly shifted away from Joe's gaze as she dropped to her knees, appearing to look for some misplaced heels. But Joe noted she also could very handily avoid his gaze in that position as well.

However, Joe wasn't interested in Nancy's packing, not that he ever had been since the moment Nancy opened her mouth, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the bent form in front of him.

"Preparation? Before what? What's up, Nancy?" Joe bent down, deliberately placing himself directly in Nancy's face, and she jerked in slight surprise as she raised her head from beneath the bed.

"Uh…ok, it's been sort of a split second decision. But I just received an offer." Nancy bit her lip, and took a deep breath, and this time Joe knew he wasn't just imagining the guilty nervousness hidden in the depth of her eyes.

"The School of Scientific Studies of Human Behavior has offered me a full scholarship if I attended their school in England for at least a year."

Joe could literally feel his jaw drop, and he jumped to his feet, towering over Nancy, blue eyes accusing.

"You're actually accepting? Why? What about your friends, family? What about Frank?"

Defensively, Nancy raised herself from the floor as well, meeting Joe's gaze with a hint of fire in her eyes.

"Oh come on, Joe. You know it's that ideal opportunity we've always dreamed about getting. The publicity the school will receive from having me attend will cover all the expenses and I'll get the chance to learn more about the criminal mind than I'll ever get here!"

Unwilling to back down just yet, Joe desperately tried to think of what to say. He had to be careful, couldn't let anything slip, but he wanted—needed to convince her to stay. Even if he had to pull the Frank card.

"I know, I know, and that's great, really. But what about—" Joe gulped, and awkwardly glanced down at his feet, before rising his eyes to meet Nancy's "what about Frank? I mean, y'all just got together…can you really go tripping off to some school in Europe and leave him right when you finally have him?" Joe tried for nonchalance as he let himself lean against the walls of Nancy's hotel room. He hated having to remind Nancy, and himself, about her newly formed relationship with his brother, but he would do anything to keep her from leaving. For, at least as Frank's girlfriend, Joe could see her at breaks, during respites from cases. During the holiday's, it would hurt to see Nancy under Frank's arm, but at least he would _see _Nancy. Yes, Joe mentally shook his head, he had to make sure she stayed.

Nancy's eyes widened, and she peered closely at Joe.

"What do you mean, what about Frank?"

Now it was Joe's turn to look confused, and he heaved himself away from the wall to take a half-step toward the girl detective.

"Um, you know, Frank. Hotshot detective, new boyfriend, my brother? Frank." Joe half-jokingly clarified, teeth flashing in a smirk as he watched for Nancy's reaction.

Shaking her head in bewilderment, Nancy's expression of surprise didn't flit off her face with a smile at Joe's attempt at wit.

"Wait, I thought you said you talked with Frank tonight. Didn't he tell you? We—" Nancy took a deep breath, and Joe felt his heart begin to pound heavily in his chest as he stared at her bent head. "we're not together anymore." Nancy's quiet statement made Joe literally stumble back, and Joe couldn't help his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"You've GOT to be kidding me! But, but you two were so in love! It was everything you wanted, how could you—" Joe paused, taking a deep breath, and squinted suspiciously at the bent, blonde head in front of him. Leaning down, Joe couldn't stop himself. Stretching out a slightly shaking hand, Joe gently placed his hand under Nancy's chin, tilting her face up to meet his.

"What did Frank do, Nancy?"

Sudden tears filled Nancy's eyes, and Joe felt his chest hurt at the sight of them. But before he could react, Nancy jerked her head away from Joe's hand, moving to step back. The simple action seemed to suddenly put miles of distance between them, and Joe winced internally.

"It wasn't Frank fault, Joe. We just didn't work out." Nancy turned her head, eyes now dry and looking more defiant, as if daring Joe to make another comment.

However, Joe didn't buy it. He couldn't. How could Nancy be taking this, giving up without a fight? It hurt to say it, but he wanted her to be happy, and he would fix Nancy and Frank even if it broke his heart. Swallowing hard, Joe shook his head, eyes boring intently into Nancy's even as she tried to glance away.

"Come on Nancy, you've loved Frank forever, how can you give that up over a simple misunderstanding, or something?"

Nancy's eyes softened, and if she looked guilty before, she looked positively stricken now. A deep sigh blew out past her lips, and Joe felt a sudden alarm at the weary expression on Nancy's face.

"Joe, I have to give him up. It's…it's something I realized I have to do. For the good of everyone."

"But, what about…but—" Joe didn't know how to respond to THAT, and he desperately racked his mind for another excuse. His whole world was shifting with this simple declaration. In all the imaginary scenarios Joe had made up on the drive here, he had never seen this one coming, and he wasn't sure how to respond. Nancy's eyes suddenly turned wary, a strange spark coming into them. "But that doesn't mean you have to go all the way to Europe!" Joe finished lamely.

For a brief second, Nancy's face fell, and then, abruptly, a mask fell down across her face.

"Joe, this is the best way. Please, try to understand. I just—I just need to get away from everything. It's been too much lately, and this trip—well I think it'll help me clear my head, get my priorities straight again." The mask shifted just a bit, and Nancy's eyes watered as she hastily rubbed a hand across her eyes.

But Joe couldn't let her do this. If he couldn't get her to stay for Frank's sake—suddenly Joe paused to wonder. Frank. How could he have not said anything about Nancy and his break up? He hadn't even acted any differently…or had he? Looking back, Joe suddenly could see the sadness that had been lying just behind Frank's eyes. That hint of pain as Frank oh-so-casually mentioned Nancy's change of plans. It had been there, hadn't it? But no sooner had that thought floated through his mind, when Joe snapped around to face Nancy who had gone back to busily arranging her things in preparation for her departure.

"But, I'm sure you can make it work between Frank. You just need a little time. I mean, Frank can really screw things up sometimes, but he knows a good thing when he sees one..You can't just give up!" Joe's ramblings trailed off as Nancy let her head hang down for a moment. Taking a deep breath, the blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she faced Joe.

"Joe..you have to understand…it just—It just isn't going to work. Not now, not ever. So please, just—just leave it alone." Nancy paused, and swiped at her eyes, before turning briskly away and bending down to straighten her bedcovers. "Besides, I'm going to Europe, and that's that."

No—no, this couldn't be happening. Joe felt his whole world shifting between his feet as he struggled to find his footing like a man suddenly finding himself in a pit of quicksand. Dazed, confused, and desperate to keep her from making such a rash decision, Joe searched for something, anything to stop her.

"Ok, ok, so don't stay for Frank. But what about me?"


	10. The Ascertainment

_Hey all you faithful readers! Thanks so much for reading this story and commenting on it! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Ok, so as you may have noticed by the title, this is part one of one chapter. I know, I know, cruel of me to split it up. However, I've pretty much written the second part of this chapter, and I decided it was better to go ahead and post part of it. So, as always, I hope you enjoy this! Please, post your feedback! I so appreciate it :) To all my reviewers for this last chapter, __jayley__, __lifeinpoetry__, __Lady Emily__, __Chefz__, __Jezz__, __Silver Scorpion__, __poller366__, __saphiretwin369__, __MonkeyKool__, __IrishShamrock86__, __Chromde__, __Cassie__, __Krissy__, and __quietsomeone__, thank you so so much! Each review is so enjoyable to read, no matter how short :) So any comments, suggestions, anything at all is awesome! Hope this is satisfactory._

_

* * *

_

"Ok, ok, so don't stay for Frank. But what about me?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Joe Hardy wished with all his heart he could snatch them back, but as it was, the words hung out brazenly, like so much dirty laundry on the line. In fact, as Joe's mind distantly noted, the sentence seemed to echo over and over again in the close quarters of the hotel room. However, Joe's main focus was on the girl whom he had just rashly questioned.

The girl in question looked stunned, blue eyes wide with shock and something else that Joe couldn't quite identify. For once, the great girl detective appeared speechless, and Joe held his breath while Nancy Drew took a barely audible quick intake of hers. The soft sound twisted Joe's gut and the surprise in her face provided him with little comfort. Confusion swarmed her face, as Nancy stood, staring at Joe from her seat on the bed. Blinking once, twice, Nancy's eyes raised to meet Joe's own, and Joe gulped, shifting his eyes away quickly. _Can't have her reading any volumes in my eyes today._

"What do you mean, what about you?" The soft, questioning tone of Nancy's voice made Joe instinctively look at Nancy again. And then wished he hadn't. The careful scrutiny in her eyes had Joe squirming, and simply added to his discomfort. Those eyes never missed much, and Joe had a sick feeling that his own eyes weren't hiding enough.

_Think of something! Quick, quick! _His mind screamed at him, and Joe desperately clawed for a thought, something, anything. The detached part of himself noted that panic never encouraged quick thinking, but Joe couldn't help it. There was too much at stake here. He had to think, had to come up with something to distract Nancy from her analysis of his blunt statement. Discovery of his feelings wasn't—couldn't be—an option. He had to think of a way to make his awkward question innocuous, insubstantial, unimportant. Yet, despite this knowledge, Joe found his mind a blank slate. Normally, Joe was fairly proficient at twisting his words to worm his way out of tenuous situations. This time however, he couldn't think of a single line to help himself out of this hole he had dug. So he grasped at the first thing that came to his mind.

"What do you mean, what do I mean, what about me?" Joe blurted out. _Oh yeah, THAT was real smooth, _Joe groaned internally. By the puzzled look on Nancy's face, it sounded as ridiculous to her as it did to him.

"I mean, what was the meaning behind that sentence? What were you trying to say?" Nancy carefully explained, peering closely at Joe. Her whole attitude was that of a detective who was carefully measuring their suspects reactions to an accusation, and for once, Joe felt sorry for those who had faced up to this girl detective. The sudden urge to break down and confess glimmered through his mind, and Joe gulped and thrust the thought aside. He wasn't a criminal and he wouldn't crack under Nancy's dissecting gaze. _I can do this, I CAN. _No matter what, he had to cover up, because really, he didn't have any other choice. Whatever fragile remains he had of his relationship with Nancy was precious, and he didn't want a sudden declaration of love to cut those remaining threads that held him to her with.

And yet…as Joe paused, scrambling for words, something inside him almost—Joe blinked—almost _wanted_ to tell Nancy, to confess his feelings. _You know it would feel so nice, getting it off your chest, once and for all, _his subconscious whispered to him, taunting him with the tempting possibility. _Maybe, maybe it _would _be good to finally get everything out in the open. To tell her the truth. I mean, she deserves to know…doesn't she? _The thoughts were as frightening as they were exhilarating, flashing through his mind like mini firework explosions. He could, he might, actually tell Nancy.

Taking a deep breath, Joe stepped forward towards the questioning eyes of Nancy Drew, still sitting upright and at attention on the flowered comforter of the bed. This was it, the girl of his dreams would finally know how he felt. Looking down at the floor to bolster his courage, Joe began.

"Nancy, what I was trying to say—what I—I mean to say I—," raising his eyes to meet Nancy, Joe paused in his rambling, trying to collect his thoughts. After all, this was probably the most important speech he would ever give, he needed it to be perfect, worded in such a way that his feelings would come across as sincere and as powerful as he felt them. Nancy sat, blinking up at him expectantly, an almost—Joe realized with sudden confusion—almost wary look in her eyes, as well as a hint of that unidentifiable emotion. Her hands were folded carefully in her lap, her loose pony-tail letting her wavy strands of blonde hair come out in wisps around her face, and her head was tilted slightly to the side, as it always did when she felt she was about to hear important information on a case.

It was so familiar. _She_ was so familiar, so much like home that it hit Joe like a physical blow and for a moment, it was either to cry or to laugh. How could he not have realized his feelings for this girl in front of him? All these years, and he never knew. She was perfect, and yet he never even thought to consider her as anything more than a friend. Beautiful, kind, sweet, and always putting others before herself, Joe smiled inwardly, thinking of her, letting the thoughts calm him—preparing him for the talk of a lifetime. Raising his eyes to meet Nancy's blue ones, Joe breathed out slowly.

"Yes Joe?" Nancy's soft voice penetrated through the fog of his mind. Her face had softened, eyes still watchful, but ready to hear whatever it was he would say. She really was perfect, Joe thought. He didn't deserve her.

And suddenly, Joe realized he couldn't do it. He couldn't do this to her. Couldn't ruin her life with this sudden complication. This was the absolute worst timing possible. Joe knew Nancy, and he knew that if he threw this curve-ball at her, she would be thrown off, confused, maybe even hurt by it all, and she would have to try and fix it. Fix _him, _just like she always did throughout their years as friends, just like he always made her do. Yes, he would rather have the burden off his chest, but not if it meant throwing it on her. Yes, he wished he had realized his feelings before Nancy fell in with Frank. And yes, he wished she would know exactly how perfect he felt she was, but no—he couldn't give in to the selfish desire to be free from the weight of his secret. He didn't deserve her, and she didn't deserve this. With the thought, his mind cleared, clarity restored. Raising his head yet again, Joe cleared his throat.

"What I was trying to say was, what about all of us, your friends and family that you're leaving behind. What are you going to do about them? I mean—" Joe continued with more enthusiasm, even as a sick feeling grew in his gut at the falseness of it all—"we want what's best for you, of course, but don't you think you should talk it over with us? With—" Joe gulped, "With those who care about you?"

As Joe paused, breath coming out faster than he would have liked, he awaited Nancy's response. Nancy blinked, shaking her head.

"Oh. I see"

Watching the blond head in front of him now, it occurred to Joe that that spark in Nancy's eyes had seemed to have disappeared. In fact—Joe realized with a shock of concern, and sadness—they almost seemed veiled, as if she had purposefully put a firewall, to protect—or hide—what lay behind. His reveries were put on an abrupt hold, as Nancy sighed, and looked down at her hands. Her thumbs were twiddling nervously, in the nervous habit Nancy accused Joe of creating in her. He had always had had the habit of fiddling with his thumbs, and by spending time with him, Nancy had adopted it as well. Despite the fond memory of Nancy's dismay on discovering her Joe-habit, the tightening of his gut warned him that Nancy's nervousness meant she had an explanation for him, and one that she knew he wouldn't like.

"Joe," Nancy's eyes rose to meet his, as Joe stepped back, steadying his back against the wall, trying to brace himself for what was to come, while maintaining a nonchalant façade. The only sign of nervousness was the subtle increased pace of Joe's clicking down the hotel room pen. He knew he should probably just set the pen down, but he needed SOME way to express his stress. Subconsciously, the detective part of him was interested to note a hint of—was it guilt?—clouding Nancy's sky blues, and wonder at it.

"Actually, I _have _talked to my friends and family about it."

Joe took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as the implications of that statement sped through his mind. Studying Nancy's face intently, Joe shook his head.

"What do you mean? I thought this was a split second decision. You just got the offer—" Joe halted as the guilt in Nancy's eyes became almost palatable. "Did-didn't you?" Joe finished, hoping against hope, willing his dread at Nancy's reply to be totally unfounded. _Don't let her say it, _please _don't let her say it. _The thought ran like a prayer desperately through his mind. All thoughts halted however, as Nancy sighed, and looked down.

"Not exactly, _just. _ The offer came about a week ago."

"You mean you got the offer while you were still in River Heights?" Joe queried, forcing himself to let loose the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"That's right." Nancy nodded, head still down, awkwardly fingering the worn cuff of her jeans.

"Well, I guess that makes sense that you mentioned that fact to your friends and family in River Heights." Joe replied, trying to swallow back his worry. Of course Nancy would have told her friends right there in River Heights. He couldn't read too much into this.

Nancy smiled, and nodded, still refusing to meet his eyes though. Any comfort he might have had from Nancy's explanation drained away at her attitude. And then it occurred to him.

"Wait, so did you come here thinking you would accept the offer?"

Joe knew he had hit upon the wrong—or right question then, as Nancy started, sputtering slightly.

"Oh, I don't know. I was planning on leaving when I came here..kinda I mean I..."

Nancy's voice trailed off as Joe stepped forward, eyes intent, zeroing in on the girl in front of him.

"I think I understand now. What you mean is you came to Bayport, and got together with Frank, and decided to stay? But since you've broken up with him, now you decide to leave?" Everything was clear to Joe now. Of course Nancy didn't mention moving to Europe. Up until today she was planning on staying. Why would she mention leaving if she had the guy of her dreams to stay for?

"Joe I—"

"It's ok Nancy, I understand. But maybe—" as much as it hurt him to say it, he had to. He would say anything, anything, if it meant Nancy staying. "Maybe if Frank knew you were leaving for Europe, he would realize that he—he can't let you go." Joe gulped hard. He needed this to work. The thought that Nancy would stay for Frank was difficult to accept, but he would, if it meant that Nancy would stay close.

"Joe—I—I'm sorry, but—" Nancy paused, and Joe noted with a growing sense of apprehension that the guilt in her eyes hadn't faded a bit at his suggestion. "It wouldn't change Frank's mind."

Joe let out his breath in a sigh of frustration.

"You don't know that, Nan! When you think you're about to lose someone forever, it wakes you up, believe me." _You don't know how much._

Nancy had been looking down at her hands, but now her eyes shot up to meet his. The look of hurt, and frustration in her eyes was raw enough to make Joe literately stumble back.

"Yeah? Well, it doesn't always work that way, trust me, I know. Don't push it, Joe, ok?"

A little put off by Nancy's vehement refusal, Joe paused, bemused, but he couldn't just let it lie there. Letting out a sigh of pretend acceptance, Joe stepped forward in an attempt to make the conversation more casual, personal. After all, they were just two friends—well as far as Nancy knew, Joe mused inwardly. But, almost instinctively, Nancy pulled back against the pillows, her eyes becoming veiled. The action, and the wary look in her eyes as she moved away at his advance hurt, more than he thought possible. Pushing the feelings aside, Joe cleared his throat.

"Well, Frank deserves to know your plans, even if you aren't together anymore. If he's the one making you make this decision, he'd want to know. I know Nancy, he's my brother, and he wouldn't want you making this decision at the last second because of him."

"Joe…" Nancy's voice came softly from her lowered head, and Joe bent forward to listen. "He already knew I was planning on going to Europe."

"What?" Joe's heart began to beat harder in his chest, almost drowning out all other sounds, as he absorbed this new information. "But surely—surely he changed your mind when you got together? I mean, he was the guy of your dreams, Nancy!"

Sighing, and looking more guilty than ever, Nancy shook her head.

"Frank knew I was planning on going to Europe, and we both knew that our relationship—it wasn't permanent. We weren't—" Nancy paused, swallowing nervously. "We weren't planning on staying together."

"Oh come on," Joe scoffed, feeling his irritation growing. "You really expect me to believe that? You were so in love! How could you _not_ think it would be permanent?"

Raising her eyes to meet Joe's at last, Nancy took a deep breath.

"No, you don't understand. We got together, planning on it not being permanent."

"What do you mean?" Joe's voice sounded as befuddled as he felt, and his frustration at Nancy's enigmatical responses was growing by the second.

"It was—it was an experiment of sorts. So the break-up, it was expected, Joe. And Frank, he knows I'm headed to Europe. My relationship with Frank—that doesn't have anything to do with my decision."

"No, no." Joe shook his head fiercely. "I know you Nancy, and I know that you've been dreaming of getting together with Frank for years. You wouldn't get into a relationship with him, knowing it wouldn't last, for any reason. Experiment? Yeah, right."

Nancy looked stricken at Joe's words, and for a moment, Joe felt guilty, knowing he was the cause. But he had to know the truth, once and for all. An explanation, anything, something, to reassure him, or else…

"Joe, I'm serious. We planned that we wouldn't stay together, and I'm ok with that. I promise." The look of complete sincerity in Nancy's eyes was the final straw.

"What, so you mean I've been jealous of Frank this whole time, for nothing?" Joe heard his voice ring out, but he couldn't seem to control himself.

"Wait, what?" Nancy's face was a picture of confusion, but Joe pushed on. The anger, frustration, sorrow, confusion at Nancy's words was too much. The fire that had been heating in Joe since he heard about Nancy's decision was blazing out of control, and Joe couldn't seem to find the will to want to put it out.

"You mean to say that this whole time, this whole darn time you and Frank knew you weren't 'the one' for each other? You really _weren't_ head over heels in love, like you both constantly acted like you were? This whole time, I've been thinking I've lost any chance at you forever, and this has all just been a—an _experiment_?"

"Joe—Joe stop, what are you saying?" Nancy's voice shook slightly, her eyes wide, and Joe knew he should stop now. _What happened to not burdening her with your secret affection?_ His subconscious snickered at him. _Well obviously, our relationship means nothing to her anymore. _Joe inwardly retorted. _She told everyone, _everyone, _else everything, and me? Nothing! Hah, burden her? She'll probably brush it off with a 'get over it Joe.'! _Joe knew the thoughts weren't precisely accurate, but really, whatever relationship he had with Nancy was already in shreds, considering her decision and her apparent unconcern about consulting Joe about anything these days. And so he continued rashly on, because really, the only consequence would be losing Nancy's friendship, and it appeared that was happening with or without his help.

"I tried Nancy. I really tried to be happy for you and Frank. I mean, I knew you always loved him, and I wanted to have your chance at happiness, honest. But somehow, I couldn't be happy for you. And you wanna know why?"

Nancy was shaking her head now, but Joe plunged ahead. He was far too committed now to stop.

"Because I had finally, finally woken up and realized just how much you meant to me. I finally saw you for who you were. You've always picked me up, helped me out, made me laugh, made me _happy._ Yet I never knew why, never thought to consider—I never knew it was _you, _Nancy, only you who could do that. No matter how I felt, no matter what was going on, you always, _always_ could make me happy. Even during our stupid arguments over cases, I was happy. Happy because I was arguing with _you, _spending time with _you, _Nan. So, maybe you _should _go to Europe. Because you see," Joe paused, taking a moment to take a breath after his confession, to calm his emotions, steady his shaking voice. "I can't stand this any more. Can't pretend not to care, can't hide behind this—this façade I've been putting up. I'm sorry to push this on you, but you asked, and now you know." Joe shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat, before looking up to meet Nancy's face. "So there it is, Joe's biggest secret. Probably wished you'd never asked, huh?" Joe laughed bitterly, choking on the words. He had to get out now. Nancy probably hated the sight of him, really, how could she not? Her boyfriend's brother just confessed passionate love for her! Sighing, Joe turned, and walked towards the door.

"Joe—Joe I—" Nancy's voice broke the silence, but Joe continued walking towards the door. Pulling it open with a quick twist of the knob, Joe swiveled back for once last look.

Nancy sat, eyes glazed, stunned, confused. Her mouth was open like she was trying to say something, but wasn't sure what.

Joe took a deep breath. All the anger, frustration, fire, had left him, leaving him spent, weary, and yet filled with an eerie calm.

"Nancy," Joe spoke softly, attempting a half smile that he knew was failing miserably to do it's job, "I wish you every happiness, with whoever and to wherever you have to go to find it. Good-bye Nancy."

With that, Joe quickly stepped out into the hallway, letting the door click shut behind him.

* * *

_To Be Continued…Soon, I promise! :D_


	11. The Discovery

To all my beloved, faithful, reviewers/readers: First of all, I just want to thank all of you all so much for continuing to read and review, despite my bad updating habits. Secondly, I want to apologize for taking so long to update! Things have been rather busy over here, but also, I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to end this story. I'm not quite sure it's been done in a way to meet all of y'alls expectations, but I certainly hope it won't be too disappointing :P It IS a bit of a long part two, I will warn you all! As always, please review and tell me what you think of it! Also, this may be the last chapter. **However, I have an epilogue in mind, that would just explain everything that's been going on behind the scenes, so to speak. So if you all want one, please tell me that in your review! Otherwise, I'll just leave it as is. **Anyhow, thanks to all of you reviewers! _Bluetouchstone, Krissy, lifeinpoetry, saphiretwin369, KennaC, quiet someone, IrishShamrock86, Lady Emily, Jayley, MissMe113, booklover, Cassie, Cassie's Nanny!, poller336, and Silver Scorpion, _thank you all for your faithful reviews! I love reading (and re-reading if I'm honest!) all your reviews J Keep 'em coming :D And thanks even to Keri, who, despite thinking I've done wrong by Joe and Frank's characters, read my story and commented. (and thanks to Jayley for your defense of me story :P) Anyhow, on to the story!

* * *

Joe Hardy strode down the hotel hallway, back painfully straight, head held high, pace quick, taking clipped, efficient steps down toward the gold-embossed elevator doors ahead of him. It was only until he was clicking down past floor eight that the stiff, upheld form found himself suddenly crumbling, with a sudden choking sensation grabbing at his throat. What had he just done?

Sliding down the elevator walls and rubbing at his eyes, stinging with a mixture of hurt, hopelessness, and frustration, Joe took a deep shuddering breath. He would not break down. Not now, and certainly not here. It was neither the time nor the place. But he had to have time to think.

Blindly, Joe struck out a fist toward the emergency button. Joe distantly recalled that he had waited ages for this moment; the urge to push that red emergency button whenever he was in an elevator had always tempted him, but as Frank had insisted that those buttons were there for a reason, and those reasons did not include mere desires to experiment, Joe had never tried it. Right now, he needed time to think, and the quiet elevator quarters, music drifting softly from speakers above, seemed an ideal place to do it. He had to admit, somewhere deep inside, past all the swirling confusion in his mind, there was a part of him that felt a smug satisfaction in being able to hit that button now. Jabbing down on the red button, Joe held his breath. Quite honestly, he had no idea if the button would really do anything other than get him in more trouble than he was already in, but at least in books, the elevator always halted and the occupants did whatever desperate deeds they needed to in the quiet of the elevator. To his pleasant surprise, the elevator did indeed jolt to a stop.

_Hah, who says those late night mystery shows are a waste of time?_

Unfortunately, those movies did not include the sudden blaring alarm that sounded from the speakers and seemed to resonate at an incredible volume in the cramped quarters of the elevator.

Jolting to his feet in alarm, Joe quickly punched down the emergency button again. To his relief, the alarm ceased immediately, and the elevator continued calmly down. Joe, however, was not in such a calm state. Great, not even the elevator is cooperating tonight… Joe sighed to himself, as he absently wiped at the perspiration beading his forehead. Shaking his head, Joe blew out a breath in a quick, frustrated puff. He had to admit, this little fiasco had served to take his mind off his troubles momentarily, but they were still there, and he needed to sort through them in a quiet place. Although obviously the elevators aren't keen on providing that tonight, Joe thought wryly to himself. All he really wanted was a place to think, to process what had just occurred. How could he have told her--

Joe shook his head, shelving the thoughts away for later. Later he would take the time to regret the mistake he had just made minutes before. Right now he just needed to get out of this elevator and away from the suddenly stifling hotel atmosphere.

As the elevator hit the lobby floor with a slight jolt, Joe pushed himself from his slouched position against the back of the elevator and walked briskly toward the lobby doors. Ignoring the curious mutters of the lobby occupants and the confused hotel employees who scurried around him, muttering about an elevator alarm going off, Joe wound his way around the lobby couches and chairs, before finally pushing open the big, glass, entrance doors. Taking a deep breath, Joe closed his eyes, briefly allowing himself to appreciate the crisp autumn air around him, cooling his flushed face. Crickets chirped distantly in the background, chorusing over the near-by interstate traffic. The peace was an attractive change from the charged tension in the room he had so recently vacated, but it was not meant to last. Sooner or later, he would have to confront himself and what he had done. And it might as well be sooner than later, Joe mused as he ambled slowly over to his little blue Honda parked near-by. Running a weary hand through his already mused hair, Joe sighed, reluctantly turning his mind to the tangled web he had woven.

Had he really--had he actually just confessed his biggest secret? Could he truly have just told Nancy Drew that he loved her? The thought alone was dismaying enough for Joe to groan, and hit his fist against the hood of his innocent Honda. How could he have been so stupid? Joe questioned himself fiercely, clenching his hands into tight, white fists. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid wasn't really strong enough. After all, telling your best friend, who has also very recently broken up with your brother and is planning to go to Europe for a year, that you've been in dumb denial and are actually desperately in love with her is probably not on the top of the list for Dating for Dummies. Here was poor Nancy, simply attempting to pack up for her trip home after an abrupt break-up with one Hardy, only to have another one come and disrupt her life once again. How could he have poured all this out on her? He had been trying to be so careful, and then in one fatal blow, all his control had flown out the window and next thing he knew he was practically throwing himself on the girl!

Joe sighed, rolling his head back, and closing his eyes in frustration and self-irritation. Hadn't he just been thinking earlier that Nancy didn't deserve to have his suppressed feelings suddenly shoved into her face without warning? After all, he had been desperately attempting to hold onto whatever threads remained of his friendship with Nancy, and confessing his love for her wasn't exactly going to strengthen them. _Why oh why couldn't you have taken those emotion control classes like Frank did two years ago?_ Joe groaned to himself. Now, trying to hold onto any friendship with Nancy was going to be hopeless after what he had done. Why couldn't this have been the one time I kept a secret from her?

Because your friendship with her was already a lost cause anyway.

The distant whisper of the thought jolted Joe, and he frowned. That wasn't true! The thoughts that had occurred to him while in Nancy's room were coming back full-force, and to his dismay, Joe found them to seem just as realistic now as they did earlier.

Riiight…which is why Nancy didn't tell you about that Europe offer until after--how did she put it--everyone close to her already knew about it.

Joe gritted his teeth. That had been just because she wasn't sure about the trip yet, that's all, Joe tried to convince himself.

Uh-uh, don't think so. Remember, she confessed that she was planning on heading to Europe when she came here.

Joe frowned, thinking back. But Nancy had made it seem like it wasn't a final decision when she arrived in Bayport.

Oh-ho, you've got it wrong buddy boy. After all, didn't she admit to the plan to leave for Europe right after she told you that her relationship with Frank was just an experiment, which, just fyi, she also didn't bother to warn you about either.

Joe clenched his fists, closing his eyes against the onslaught of his own subconscious, while his thoughts progressed relentlessly on.

So you see, Mr. hot-shot detective, she was planning on leaving you, going off to Europe without so much as a by-your-leave. So really, what was the use of holding back your thoughts and feelings from her? She obviously isn't that concerned about what you think anyway. And--

No! Joe's eyes opened wide and his hand reflexively went to his heart as the thoughts hit him in an emotional re-run of what he had been through in Nancy's room. The pain was almost physical. And as much as he wanted to deny it, his thoughts rang just as true now as they had in Nancy's room. He had wanted to believe that it was simply a loss of control on his part, instigated by the suddenness of the knowledge Nancy revealed she had been withholding from him. He had hoped that his emotions had been too clouded for him to really be able to think realistically through the implications of Nancy's confessions. However, as he now realized with a sick, sinking feeling, he had been right. His relationship with Nancy had been falling apart, way before he had declared his feelings for her. Nancy hadn't cared for him as much as he had thought. Not confessing wouldn't have changed that, Joe had to admit to himself now.

_Well, at least I got it all off my chest._ Joe thought dully to himself, as he jingled his car keys idly in his pocket.

The full implications of what he had just figured out struck him. He had lost his friendship with Nancy. They were over. Done. And suddenly, try as he might, Joe couldn't swallow around the strange clotting in his throat.

Just like that, it was all over. After almost three years of almost daily calls and frequent visits, Joe was losing Nancy. Had lost Nancy, Joe corrected himself bitterly, as he slumped weakly against the side of his car. The most important friendship in his life was finished, and it had evidently been slowly dissolving for some time.

It wasn't like how it always was in the movies, Joe thought distantly. The end hadn't come about in a shocking finale, instigated by irreconcilable differences, or in a blow-out argument filled with hurt and betrayal. Oh sure, he had just had a minor blow-out with Nancy, and now he was feeling hurt and betrayed, but there had been a chasm between them already. No, Joe shook his head sadly, their relationship had been wafting away into nothingness so slowly that he hadn't even known it was happening until it was too late, and all that was left were wisps of a friendship that couldn't be caught and maintained. It had been a gradual descent, a decline of friendship that Joe hadn't even realized they were headed for.

How had it happened? When had it happened? Joe wondered now, as he swallowed hard, pushing back the emotion clouding, misting his eyes. He hadn't felt the distance before this visit, hadn't realized it until this visit. Had it been slowly building up over time, creeping up on him, unawares? It felt as if someone had been slowly placing bricks between himself and Nancy and suddenly, the bricks had formed a wall, impenetrable and impossible to scale.

_Really_, Joe thought suddenly, with a sick dawn of realization,_ it doesn't matter when it happened. All that really matters is that it's over now._ And it was true. Although Joe wanted to know the causation behind the situation, it was too late now to do anything about it. He had struck out and lost before he realized he should have been swinging. Even if he did figure out the how, why, when , and where behind this loss of friendship with Nancy, it wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't bring Nancy back. Wouldn't bring them back together.

The thoughts were like acid, slowly eroding what frail remains of composure Joe had left. Bowing his head under the weight of the emotions and thoughts running rampant through his mind, Joe swiped a hand across his red eyes. The feelings were indescribable. It felt like a friend had died, instead of just a friendship, and he felt the need to mourn for it's death. Three years of friendship; and although yes, there had been bad times, the good times far out-weighed the small bumps in the road of his and Nancy's relationship.

_Nancy.. _Joe sighed.

Leaning his head back, letting his eyes wander the star-lit sky above, Joe allowed the memories of his newly-lost friendship wash over him. He could still distinctly recall the first time he had met Nancy.

Flashback

Joe and Frank had been called into New York City for a case involving several different thief organizations. Several criminal circles had banded together in the city, an insider had informed the NYCPD. Having no idea what the "Circle" as they had been coded as, was planning, the New York department had sought to find a covert way to discover what exactly was going on. Having dealt with several of the criminal organizations involved, Joe and Frank had been called in. Used to working such cases and going under-cover in similar situations, Joe and Frank were prepared to shoulder the responsibilities of the case on their lonesome, knowing the police department, while definitely important in the final stages of a sting operation, would hamper covert investigation.. Therefore, it was to their infinite shock when the chief of police informed them as they dined together at a pizzeria while being briefed on the case, that another detective would be working with them, . Evidently, this particular detective also had some ties to certain members of The Circle and was someone the chief felt confident would be an asset the Hardy duo. More than a little skeptical, Joe had rolled his eyes as the chief left to escort their new team member into the restaurant.

"Since when did the Hardy's need another detective helping them? Oh well, let's just show him that we don't need his help, and send him packing." Joe whispered quietly to Frank, as he smirked, fully confident that they could politely usher this new addition back to where he had come from before the dinner was over.

"Now where is this dweeb," Joe had muttered, craning his head to spy the NYCPD chief and the new detective. As he turned back to ask Frank if he had any thoughts on the case, Joe suddenly spotted the blue-coated figure walking through the glass restaurant doors. _Aha, now where's the other detective?_ Joe thought with a frown, as he peered around the chief, trying to spot his prey. However, no fellow detective was in sight. Only a family of three, and a young woman, apparently just graduated from college, were following the chief. As the chief rejoined their table, and paused, standing in front of the two detectives, Joe spoke up.

"Heh, guess that other guy was a no-show. Probably too intimidated by our reputation." Joe grinned with a wink Frank, who merely smiled, laughing at Joe's boasts.

"Actually… "The chief began, then stopped and smiled, a small, wry smile, and shifted to the side.

Joe peered around the chief, but only saw the same young lady who had entered with the chief.

"Yes??" Joe responded curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

To his surprise, the young lady suddenly stepped forward. Extending a small, friendly hand, woman opened her mouth to speak.

"Said intimidated detective, at your service."

The words were spoken gravely, but the twinkle in the girl's eyes belied her serious composure.

Despite the sick feeling of having put his foot in his mouth once again, Joe bravely grasped the girl's hand in his and shook it, knowing he looked more than a little shocked. Frank laughed, shaking his head at his brother's mute expression.

"And that, Miss Drew, is my brother, Joe."

"Miss Drew?" The sound of his brother's voice shook Joe out of his dumb silence and he swiveled his head to look accusingly at his traitorous brother.

"You mean you knew who the detective was?"

Frank shrugged, smirking slightly.

"Should have done your research, little bro."

Joe glared at his unsympathetic brother, feeling his face turn beet red.

The sound of a cough caused Joe to face his new acquaintance again.

The girl was nodding her head now, and not bothering to hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Yes, that's right, my name is Nancy Drew. It's a pleasure to meet the Hardy duo. And if you don't mind, I'd like my hand back, Mr. Hardy."

Quickly jerking his hand back and releasing Nancy's hand from his that was still firmly clasping hers, Joe smiled charmingly up at Nancy, hoping to salvage his image.

"Sorry, I just can't resist holding a beautiful girl's hand when I get the chance." Joe paused, smiling meaningfully. "I think I'll looking forward to working with _you_, Miss Drew."

To his great surprise and chagrin, the girl suddenly grinned, chuckling softly and shaking her head.

"Uh-huh, well I've already done my research on you, Joe Hardy. Now let's work on this case."

Joe couldn't hide his miffed expression and bafflement at Nancy's complete dismissal of his comments. Scowling down at the table, and thoroughly embarrassed, Joe listened half-heartedly to the discussion as the police chief, Frank, and Nancy Drew shared ideas and information on the case. After a couple of minutes however, Joe couldn't resist a glance at the first girl who hadn't fallen for the Joe charm. Reddish-blonde hair, blue eyes, on the short side, and with a curiously determined, yet gentle face. He hadn't been wrong when he said she was pretty, Joe concluded. In fact, she was actually kind of…beautiful. The realization only added to his embarrassment, and Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wishing he hadn't been so hasty in speaking up when the chief had approached. His abrupt movement must have caught the girl detective's eye, for Joe suddenly found himself pinned by blue eyes, peering closely into his own. Barely managing not to flush and jerk his eyes away like some teenager caught staring at his crush, Joe held the girl's gaze steadily with his own, hoping she would see the apology in his eyes. And then suddenly, to Joe's surprise, a smile--a real one, not like the mocking one on that had appeared on her face earlier--spread across Nancy Drew's face.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, Joe grinned back. Forgiveness and understanding was in Nancy's smile, and Joe realized with a happy relief that she was one to give people second chances to redeem themselves. And with a sudden, deep determination, Joe knew he would work as hard as it took to do just that. As Joe at last joined in the conversation, Nancy gave him another encouraging smile that sent happy twists to his gut. Somehow, he felt that despite their rough start, he and this new detective had that rare sense of connection that good friends always will share. Her perfect smile hadn't hurt either.

Oh yeah, we're totally going to need to get her help on this case.

End Flashback

Despite the pain washing against him, Joe smiled at the memory of that first, fateful meeting. His past self had been correct. Although Nancy and Frank had matched each other perfectly as the public had correctly guessed, Joe and Nancy had had that special connection. It had taken them time, Joe recalled, to actually become close, despite that connection, as Joe had been thrown by Nancy's friendly, but clearly friend's-only attitude toward him. Eventually however, Joe had adapted, and they became friends. However, for quite some time, Joe felt that Nancy and Frank would always be closer than he and Nancy were. Somehow, he believed Frank and Nancy would always have a deeper, more profound connection. The thought hadn't bothered him, or at least he had refused to think that it did. But then came the discovery of Nancy's feelings for Frank. The sympathy Joe felt for the star-crossed girl caused him to promptly take her under his arm, and from that point on, their relationship flourished.

_Those were the days,_ Joe recalled with a reluctant smile as he ran a hand through his hair, and reminisced.

Joe had never met anyone quite like Nancy before, and he had done things with her and shared things with her that he never dreamed would be possible with her or anyone else for that matter.

Joe chuckled, remembering the time he had convinced Nancy to take the leap of faith and go bungee-jumping with him from Angel Falls, the tallest waterfall in the world, while on their trip to Venezuela when they were working on their first international case together. (Note: I have no idea if you are actually allowed to do that, so don't quote me :P) Nancy had thrown up a good front of apparent unconcern, and as they leapt off, harnessed closely together, Nancy had kept a white-lipped silence, except for a single, slight gasp. Joe had been impressed, until he discovered that she had gripped his arms so tightly that he had finger shaped bruises across his arms, and had then teased her mercilessly about them for weeks.

Then there was their first trip to Main, on a mission to discover who exactly was sabotaging all the lobster exportation businesses. In his investigation efforts, Joe had gone diving in several of the bays one day, which, as he later admitted, was not the brightest idea to try in the middle of December, and ended up with a raging case of pneumonia. That was during their second year of friendship, and Joe had never been so miserably sick in his life. Hacking constantly, and dazing in and out of confused sleep, Nancy's face was the one constant. For a full week Nancy had been his personal nurse, and by the time Frank had been contacted and arrived in from his undercover position in Boston, Joe was up and on his feet again. But Joe had never forgotten how Nancy had thrown the case aside in a totally uncharacteristic move, not caring what happened to their investigation, as she threw herself into caring for Joe.

Then recently with the Morrison case…Joe shuddered at the memory. Morrison, an owner of a chain of bars in Seattle, had been long suspected of using his bars as a cover for drug dealing and other shady dealings. Finally, the police had been forced to hire Nancy as an under-cover investigator. The Hardy's had been out of that investigation, hadn't even known about it in fact. That was hardly surprising, as Nancy and the Hardy Boys, although working together often, still worked cases by themselves, especially if they were considered relatively simple. However, things had taken a drastic turn as Nancy had disappeared off the radar. Fortunately, the police had been smart enough to immediately contact the Hardy's. Dropping everything, Frank and Joe had gone undercover and searched for the missing girl detective. After three desperate, emotion-wrecked days, the Hardy's had found Nancy, locked in the basement of Morrison's house. Even now, Joe shook with anger at the thought of Morrison's plans for the pretty young woman. Although a veritable army had been surrounding Nancy, Frank and Joe had fought through them all, their concern and rage pouring out in a deadly, unstoppable force. Joe would never forget his relief at throwing open the basement door and rushing through the darkness to find Nancy, tied, but healthy, besides for some scratches and bruises. Nancy had thrown her arms around him, and as Joe had held her close, he could hear her whispering faintly in his ear,  
"I knew you'd come. It's always you."

The memories continued to rush through his mind and even now, the thoughts lit up a bit of the darkness in his heart, and Joe smiled faintly. However, reality struck again. So many memories, and all for what? It was over now. Shaking his head, Joe sighed. He needed to repair, and these memories certainly weren't helping. He needed to get home, sort things out. And then, maybe, he could eventually work on getting over Nancy. Or at least, Joe thought grimly, work on pretending to.

Slipping his hands into his pocket, searching with his fingers for his car keys, Joe turned to open his car.. And that's when he heard it.

"Joe!"

Joe stiffened. That voice. It was her.

_Don't turn around. Just keep moving._

Finally finding a hold on the illusive keys, Joe gripped them in slightly shaking fingers and shoved them into the slot on his car door.

"Joe, wait! I know you hear me!"

_Darn. He had been too slow._

Sighing, Joe slowly turned on his heel to face the girl detective as she came, half-jogging, over to him.

"Uh, hi Nancy." Joe said awkwardly as Nancy finally reached him, slightly out of breath. The sight of her, hair windswept from her rush to reach him, face slightly flushed, and eyes twinkling in the moon-light made him catch his own breath.

"Hi? HI?! That's all you've got to say?"

The incredulous tone of Nancy's voice made Joe wince, and he sighed. No use skirting around the issue evidently.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. What do you want though?"

Nancy frowned, stepping forward, and Joe could see the swarm of emotions in her eyes as she peered closely at him.

"How about explaining exactly what you meant back there. And tell me, were you really just going to run off without telling me what you were trying to say to me?"

Joe frowned.

"What do you mean, what was I trying to say back there? I should think I had made myself quite clear."

Nancy's face turned from it's look of stern determination to a myriad of emotions too complex for Joe to decipher, then back again so quickly that Joe had to blink.

"I heard what you were saying, but I want to know what's really going on, Joe."

Joe sighed, his former feelings of weariness and hopelessness returning.

"I don't know what you mean. I meant what I said. And I was 'running off' as you put it, because I figured you wouldn't want to see me after what I said."

Shaking her head, Nancy, sighed, unconsciously mirroring Joe's motions.

"Joe, I just want an honest answer. What were you really meaning when you said that--" Nancy paused, and Joe thought she actually gulped. "when you said that you loved me? Just tell me the truth, I won't be mad. I just…I'm trying to understand.."

Running a weary hand through his hair, Joe looked away for a moment, across the parking lot, at the hotel, and finally met Nancy's eyes, struggling with his feelings.

"Nancy, I meant exactly what I said in the room. What's to explain?"

Sighing again, but in frustration this time, Nancy frowned, shaking her head.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Just tell me, you were just trying to keep me from leaving, right?"

Frustration was beginning to tinge Joe just a little as well now. How could Nancy keep denying what he had said? Could she really have misunderstood him?

"No, that's not it. I meant that I, Joe Hardy, am in love with you, Nancy Drew. And not as friends." Joe spoke slowly, deliberately, despite the flush he knew was staining his face a brilliant red.

"Oh come on!"

The vehenament tone of Nancy's voice startled Joe enough that he stepped back. He stared, dumb-founded, as Nancy turned away, and looked up at the sky, obviously attempting to calm down. When she turned back again, Joe could see the anger leaping out of her eyes toward him. Stepping close, and tilting her head to meet his, Nancy's eyes squinted dangerously into his.

"Don't give me that. Do not give me that, Joe Hardy!"

"Don't give you what?" Joe questioned, holding his hands up in defense, as Nancy turned on him.

"Oh like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't, honest!" Joe protested, stepping forward, trying to understand. "I told you I love you. Now I know that maybe you didn't want to hear that right now, but I had to--"

"That! That right there!" Joe stopped, startled as Nancy pointed an accusing finger at him.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you really expect me to believe that you're in love with me??" Nancy's scoff broke through Joe's confused haze, and he blinked.

"What? Why wouldn't you?"

Snorting in disbelief, Nancy shook her head angrily.

"I cannot believe you're actually asking that!"

Confused, and feeling more than a little like he had stepped into quicksand and was sinking before he realized quite what had happened, Joe frowned.

"What do you mean? Why is it so hard to believe that I'd be in love with you?"

Nancy stared in disbelief at Joe, and then blew out a breath of frustration, her eyes incredulous in the dim light.

"Because it's you. You're Joe Hardy. You're the ladies man."

Joe couldn't help scratching his head.

"Yeah….so?"

"You flirt, you have dozens of girls waiting at your beck and call. You don't do love. And now you're expecting me to believe that all of a sudden you've decided to settle down?"

All Joe could do was shake his head, and step forward, trying to get Nancy to understand.

"But that's just it. Remember what you said all those years ago, when I told you about Iola? I've always wanted a permanent relationship. I've just--never found the right one. And then--"Joe paused meaningfully, looking down into Nancy's eyes.

To his surprise, Nancy's eyes flashed fire again.

"Oh please, you mean to tell me that you've fallen for me? Good ol' Nancy Drew? And what, you've been secretly in love with me all these years?"

Running an impatient hand through his tousled mop, Joe shook his head.

"Look, I get it now. I know that I've never seemed like I've cared for you as anything more than a friend. But now…now I've realized that what I feel for you--it goes way beyond friendship." Joe looked earnestly into Nancy's eyes, even as she shook her head, refusing to accept his words. The crickets chirped loudly in the sudden silence, and the dim, parking-lot lights forced Joe to squint to see Nancy's face clearly. Her face was a mask now, devoid of emotion, her hands calmly resting at her sides.

"Joe, I think I know what's going on. You're just afraid of losing me, and you don't want me to go to Europe. So now, all these feelings have confused you. You're just mistaking love for simple friendship."

Nancy's voice was calm, almost detached. Her argument was perfectly logical, reasonable, and Joe knew that she believed it whole-heartedly. But she was wrong. He had to make her see that she was wrong.

"No Nancy."

Nancy blinked, momentarily shaken out of her composure, as she folded her arms across her chest defensively, the sudden cool breeze, as well as the statement, chilling her.

"What?"

"You're wrong. What I'm feeling--" Joe paused, struggling to find the words "it's always been there, Nancy. I've just never realized it before."

"See?" Nancy sighed, breaking in, her face becoming veiled again. "See, now that I'm leaving the emotions have suddenly been 'discovered'. Joe, don't you see, it's just a momentary feeling. It'll past in time. It's just that this sudden announcment..it's making you feel something that really isn't there."

"Stop, Nancy, stop!" Joe forced Nancy to look fully into his face, as he stepped forward, gripping her shoulders firmly. Nancy's eyes widened in surprise, and she instinctively pulled away from Joe's hands, a frown marring her face. Letting her slip from beneath his hands, Joe shook his head, still holding Nancy's gaze, compelling her to listen with his eyes.

"You don't understand, Nancy. I didn't just 'discover' these feelings tonight."

The statement hung in the air, boldly waving it's implications about for Nancy to see. Nancy's eyes widened in shock, and Joe could hear her quick intake of breath. Then she regained control.

"What?" Nancy's defenses were back up, and even as Joe stepped closer, he could see the doubts building in Nancy's eyes.

"Listen Nancy, I'll admit, I didn't realize I loved you for a long time. I enjoyed your company, and I knew you were the best friend I had ever had, but I never saw how much you meant to me. At least," Joe paused, glancing sheepishly down at the ground, before raising his eyes again to meet Nancy's veiled ones. "At least not until Frank told me he had finally taken my advice and asked you out."

"And this is supposed to persuade me that you're in love with me, and not just afraid of losing me?" Nancy's skepticism was disheartening, to say the least. "Joe, say that you miss me, that you don't want me to leave and fine, I'll accept that. But don't use love as an excuse for you to get me to stay. Until you can talk honestly again, I think you should stay away." Nancy's eyes looked pained for a moment, as she spoke, but then her eyes met Joe's firmly, and Joe could see that she meant it. This was it, she was saying good-bye.

As Nancy turned to leave, shoving her hands into her pockets, hunching forward against the chilly breeze sweeping through the parking lot, Joe gulped. He couldn't let it end here. Couldn't let Nancy leave without explaining everything. She needed to know that his feelings were very real, even if they were obviously unwanted and unreciprocated.

"Nancy, wait!"

Letting out a weary sigh, Nancy turned slowly on her heel, rubbing at her eyes.

"What is it, Joe?"

In three, determined strides, Joe had reached Nancy. He would have his say.

"You don't understand. These feelings are genuine, I swear, Nancy. Nothing could be more serious."

Holding up her hand, Nancy slowly began to shake her head, even as her eyes filled with hurt that she couldn't disguise.

"Joe, I'm tired. I'm about to leave for Europe. Can't you just drop this? Let this---phase, pass? You'll just be embarrassed later when you realize all this has been just a passing fancy." Nancy's pleas were so heart-felt that Joe almost couldn't continue. But he had to. She had to know the truth, even if it meant baring everything.

"I wish I could, Nancy, really. But I can't. You need to know everything. I want you to understand."

Nancy's mouth opened to respond, her hands going up to metaphorically push away from the conversation, but Joe grasped her hands in his before she could speak.

"No, if you're going to Europe, at least let me have my say. Grant me at least that."

Nancy began to shake her head, eyes wide, hands pulling away, but Joe gripped onto her small hands all the tighter, not enough to hurt her, but just so that she couldn't free herself.

"I'm not lying, Nancy! And I know that what I'm feeling is real--more real than anything I've ever known. I'm sorry, ok?" Joe's voice cracked with misery, and he coughed, trying to clear his suddenly tight throat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much you meant to me sooner. I'm sorry that I never stopped to think and wonder why you knew me better than anyone else. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were the one person who ever really got me, besides Frank."

Joe paused, taking a deep breath, looking earnestly into Nancy's doubt filled eyes.

"I'll admit, I didn't consider my feelings for you until Frank asked you out. But when he did, something in me--it felt sick. I didn't understand why, or what it was. Didn't want to understand. But whenever I saw you and Frank together, I couldn't stand it. I thought I was just afraid of losing you." Joe paused, seeing Nancy's eyes meeting his knowingly, and shook his head.

"But then, I started remembering all the times we had together. How we shared our secrets with each other. Those non-date dates. Everything. And I started to realize something. I realized why, when I danced with you that night at the town hall, it felt so right to have you beside me. Realized why, when I was with Amy this week, I wished it was someone else. And then I knew that I wasn't just afraid of losing you. I was afraid of someone taking that special place in your heart, one that I hadn't realized I wanted until Frank started to take it.. And I realized that every memory I had with you was one of me falling for you."

Nancy's façade of indifference had crumbled. Her eyes were wide, and Joe was relieved to note that disbelief wasn't staining them anymore. Taking a deep breath, Joe continued.

"So Nancy, you've got to believe me. I tried so hard to pretend I didn't care for you. I didn't accept the truth for a while. But that dance…..the day Frank announced he was taking you. Well--" Joe smiled ruefully, looking at the ground. "I was pushed out of my comfortable state. And I realized that I was in denial. So I'm sorry that I didn't figure this out sooner. But it's the truth."

For the second time that Joe could remember, Nancy was speechless, lips parted in surprise.

"I--I think I believe you."

Nancy's voice was a bit dazed, tinged with awe, eyes, for the first time, accepting.

"Joe, I--"

This time it was Joe who held up his hand, shaking his head.

"It's ok Nancy, I don't expect you to welcome the news. After all" Joe forced out a bitter chuckle, "you've just broken up with one Hardy, the one you really wanted it to work with. And I'm fine with you just pretending I never said anything. And I know you don't feel the same so you won't hurt my feelings--"

"Joe, stop."

Nancy's voice halted Joe in his frantic ramblings, and he paused, looking down at Nancy, embarrassment, confusion, and worry clouding his eyes. What was she thinking? But something--something was wrong. Was Nancy--? Were those tears in her eyes?

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, please, please don't cry. Frank could change his mind, and--and if not you still have Europe."

Joe spouted desperately, trying to quench Nancy's tears. But the girl detective didn't appear to even be listening as tears welled up. Feeling like a complete jerk, Joe squirmed uncomfortably, and finally reached in his pocket, and silently offered Nancy a handkerchief. Nancy looked at it blankly, noting her own initials stitched in the corner from the comfort she had provided so long ago, while Joe hoped desperately he had managed to stop the flow of tears for the moment. Then Nancy took a step forward, ignoring the handkerchief, and Joe closed his eyes, gritting his teeth against the sigh. Obviously, Nancy was too hurt. She didn't want his comfort, probably wished he was gone. She might even--

And suddenly there were arms around his neck, and Nancy's head was on his shoulder. Dazed, confused, not daring to believe that what was happening wasn't just a dream, Joe let his arms close softly around Nancy while her tears leaked through his coat.

Finally, Nancy's head lifted and Joe anxiously searched her wet eyes, trying to understand, wondering what her sudden embrace meant, and hoping she wasn't crying because of him. And then, slowly, oh-so-slowly…she…smiled? This was soon accompanied by a soft laugh.

"Oh Joe, you didn't know?"

Joe could practically feel his face twist with confusion, as he wondered how exactly he had managed to make Nancy fly into his arms and smile, let alone laugh, but willing to accept it, even as he failed to understand it.

"Know what?"

Nancy let out a half-laugh, half-sob, as she held her head upright to face Joe fully.

"Know my true feelings. There never was Frank. There never ever was anybody."

"Never was anybody?"

Joe repeated dumbly, uncomprehending.

Nancy smiled gently, shaking her head.

"No, Mr. hot-shot-detective. There wasn't anyone else."

"Else? But I thought you said--"

Nancy's finger came up to rest against his lips, silencing him as Joe frowned, his head hurting with the confusion of it all. Never had been Frank? Then who--? Nancy's soft laughter broke him out of his contemplative daze, and her eyes danced as she shook her head.

"No one else." Then, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Joe's, eyes sparkling with fresh tears, even as her mouth never wavered in it's smile, Nancy continued in a whisper. "No one else but you."

"---------"

"Joe?"

Nancy's smile deflated a bit as Joe stood, arms still loosely embracing her, eyes wide, face a picture shock, mouth hanging open. Taking a deep breath, Joe stared down into Nancy's searching eyes.

"No one else? _No one else?!_"

And then--then he was laughing and shouting and Nancy was being swept of her feet and twirled around, as she shrieked and laughed.

The happiness was too much, Joe thought dazedly to himself, as he lifted Nancy up in his arms, feeling her laughter bubble out. Somehow, he managed not to struck out. He had won!

The thought made him grin, as he finally dropped Nancy to the pavement again, and smiled adoringly into her eyes. The moon was bright, the stars shining down on the united couple, alone in the deserted parking lot, and Joe couldn't stop quite believe everything had ended up like a fairy tale after all. Despite their haphazard dance around their feelings, and despite his desperate attempts at denial, they had made it.

Reaching through his car window and clicking on the radio, Joe turned back to face Nancy's soft smile as music wafted from the car speakers. Smiling broadly, Joe extended his hand to the girl of his dreams.

"May I have this dance?"

* * *

So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it :) Hope it wasn't too rushed :P Please review, and tell me what you thought! And remember, if any of y'all want an Epilogue, you must tell me so in your review. Thanks to all those who have been following this story! I've appreciated your faithful reviews :)


End file.
